Between the sheets
by SkyMaiden
Summary: No one said that marriage was easy. But when you're a young couple just starting out naturally problems will occur. Follow Ino and Naruto as they go through the ups and down of marriage. And deal with the issues from day to day. Ino x Naruto
1. Trouble between the sheets

**A/N: I like the idea of this latest story of mine. I think that if I do it right it should come out okay. If not at least I can say that I tried.**

**Disclaimer: I seriously don't own Naruto but we all know that already**

* * *

"He loves me I know that he does." The platinum blond thought to her self.

Ino stared at the back of her husbands head. She was starting to become used to this sort of behavior. They had been married for about two and a half years now. Ino was starting to wonder if maybe the passion was starting to die out. She remembered her mother saying that sometimes in marriage things can get a little stale.

"_You have to keep things interesting dear."_ Her mother's voice replayed in her mind.

She shuddered at the many conversations she and her mother had before she officially became Mrs. Uzumaki.

**(Flashback)**

"_So Ino honey you'll be married in a few months. Are you nervous?"_

"_No way mom. Naruto and I have been together for 3 years. We're good." She nodded in enthusiasm._

_Mrs. Yamanaka took a sip of her tea._

"_Well I' am glad to see that you're happy. But you know marriage isn't easy."_

"_Yeah, Yeah I know that marriage is a lot of hard of word, but Naruto and I we can handle this."_

"_Yes you both are very determined individuals. I'm sure that you will do your best. I don't want to scare you dear so I will tell you that marriage can be plenty of fun."_

_Ino noticed the mischievous look in her mother's blue orbs._

"_Mother!" she shouted._

_Mrs. Yamanaka chuckled. "I was just saying dear that there's nothing wrong with having an active fun sex life. I'm sure that you and Naruto are covered in that area."_

_The younger Yamanaka blushed furiously as she realized her mother was referring to the time where she had almost caught the couple in a heated intimate moment. That would have been completely embarrassing even for Ino; someone who was not shy at all._

"_With that being said if things get a little stale just keep things fun."_

"_Mom I'm not even married yet and you're already treating me like an old married woman."_

"_Speaking of which when do you and Naruto plan on giving me some grandchildren?"_

_Ino hastily spit out her tea at her mother's question._

"_Mother please!" she yelled._

* * *

Ino sighed as she inched closer to Naruto. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Naruto-kun?" she whispered in his ear.

"Yeah Ino-chan?"

"Naruto I miss you and I'm bored. I want you to entertain me baby." Her voice held a seductive tone.

The blond male let out an exhausted yawn he moved over slightly.

"Ino-chan I'm tired alright we just got back from an A rank mission. Not tonight okay." He yawned again.

Ino pouted she understood that he was exhausted. But she wanted some alone time with her husband.

"You know you've been tired a lot lately. Are you really exhausted." She started running her fingers up and down his arm. "Or is it possible that you just don't want me."

Naruto opened his eyes and turned to look at his wife. There was a far off expression on her face.

"Ino?" he started.

"No I understand. You're too tired to make love to me. Its fine I understand."

The beautiful blond got up from bed placing a robe over her semi nude form. Naruto raised an eyebrow to her. He was more than used to this sort of behavior. She would give him the silent treatment, he would eventually sweet talk his way back into her good graces, and then they would really make up by having wild, passionate sex.

"Alright Ino-chan how long will you give me the silent treatment. Two, three days or are you going to top you last record of a week straight?" he teased her.

She turned to him throwing her pillow at his head.

"Jerk." She muttered.

"What it's true you know that."

"I'm going to sleep in the guest room since my husband doesn't want my company tonight."

She stormed off in a hurry.

"Oh come on Ino-chan don't be…." He was stopped as he heard the door slam shut. He sighed placing his pillow over his head. He disliked arguing with Ino luckily for him this wasn't their most heated argument. Naruto figured that it was because they were both such passionate individuals.

"I'll give her a minute to cool down before I check up on her." He decided.

Ino plopped down on the bed. She was more than just a little frustrated with him. She only wanted to be able to spend "quality" time with him. She remembered how much fun they used to have before they were married. Even in the early days of their marriage they had fun. Now a days Ino was feeling rather undesirable. She knew that he loved her that she was sure of. Was it possible that maybe Naruto had fallen out of love with her? The passionate side of their marriage was definitely starting to dwindle a bit.

"The sad part is we're only 24 we should be fucking like rabbits still." She thought very bluntly.

Ino couldn't help the fact that she wanted to be made love to by her husband. It had been about a month now and in honesty it was driving her crazy. She was even s starting to wonder if he was avoiding her. And then there was her worst fear of all. Had he found another woman? Was that it?

"No he wouldn't I doubt that he's being unfaithful to me."

So just what was going on in that spiky blond head of his. There was many times where Ino wanted to go invade his mind to find out what he was thinking.

"Sometimes I want to shout "Shintenshin no jutsu! Over and over again until I find out the truth."

No matter how much she had wanted to do that she had always decided against it. For some reason her conscience had always won out in the end. Ino was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a knock at the door.

"Go away Naruto I want to be alone right now."

"Sorry but I'm coming in."

The shirtless male entered the room causing Ino to look up at him. She frowned.

"That's a very dirty trick you jerk; coming in here shirtless so that my mind could be so hazy that I forget why I'm mad at you."

"Heh." He laughed. "I'm sorry Ino-chan." He then lay down besides her placing his arms around her waist. "Seriously though how long are you going to be mad at me this time?"

"For as long as I want to be." She answered.

"Okay babe." He kissed her cheek. "You'll cool off I guess, are you coming to bed with me or not?"

"No I think that I'm going to stay here."

She was expecting Naruto to say something else. She wanted him to persuade her to come back to bed. Instead all she heard was the sound of him leaving. She gazed at him with wide eyes.

"That's it you're just going to leave without even trying to get me to come back to bed?"

"Nope." He shot her his familiar foxy grin.

"What? Why the hell not?"

"Come on Ino-chan it's the same thing every time. You get a little pissed at me, ignore me, and then we eventually hit the sheets."

She crossed her arms turning her attention elsewhere avoiding his gaze. She knew that he had a point. It was really actually routine for them.

"I didn't want that to happen this time. I don't want to always feel like we have to solve our problems by having make up sex."

"Ino what's wrong with you lately. You haven't been acting like yourself."

"Huh? I'm fine."

"No." he sat down next to her putting his hand to her arm. "Something's different."

She agreed with him that things didn't feel like they used to. Ino leaned into her husband's chest closing her eyes.

"Naruto what's happening to us." She wondered.


	2. Is this about last night?

**A/n: Thanks for the reviews everyone. This story will probably overall be humorous more than anything. I don't know where I'm really headed with this yet. With that being said I hope you all keep reading and enjoying.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"Naruto." The platinum blond moaned.

The whisker faced man captured her lips in a soft, warm, passionate kiss cupping her face with his hands. He stared down at her.

"I love you Ino-chan." He whispered as his hands traveled down to her top. He unbuttoned her blouse taking it off and throwing it to the floor with his shirt.

"Naruto-kun you're so forceful tonight. I like it."

"I'll do anything for you Ino." He leaned down placing soft kisses on her neck. He knew that she had always enjoyed when he kissed her there. The softer the kiss the better she felt. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her.

He suddenly stopped kissing her neck turning his attention to her purple bra. He smiled lustfully. That particular item was definitely in his way.

"This is in the way lets get rid of it."

"Are you going to talk about it all day or are you going to take it off?" she wondered.

Naruto did as she said releasing her breasts from their shielded prison. He wasted no time in lowering his mouth to her perky, round breasts. He sent her a smile before lowering his mouth to her right nipple. He licked and sucked almost hungrily as if he had been starving for days. He used his other hand to massage her left breasts running his fingers in smooth circular motions.

"God yes Naruto I have missed this."

He only nodded knowingly as he continued to show her the pleasure that she had been without for a month. Once her nipples were hard and erected he took a moment just teasing them with his tongue and fingers. Each of his licks causing her to moan.

"Na…Naruto…."

"Hai Ino-chan." He knew that his light form of teasing was getting to her.

"Stop…stop you know what happens to me when you…you do that."

He lifted his face up and stared into her eyes.

"Oh yeah I know, now its time that I really sent you over the edge huh Ino-chan." He smiled lustfully as he gently spread her legs apart.

"No you don't." she laughed. "Don't you da…."

She was cut off as she felt him spread her folds apart with his tongue. Ino let out a surprised moan. She wasn't expecting this from him tonight. It was an exhilarating feeling.

"Mmm… Nar…Naruto….I….."

He slid his tongue in and out of her in slow sensual motions. Hearing each moan and whimper made Naruto aware that he was pleasing her. He smirked. He knew that this would work on her.

"Ino-chan's body really likes it when I do this." He placed his hands on to her thighs twirling his tongue around only going deeper and deeper trying to hit her core.

"Naru…Naruto what are you….oh fucking Kami….." She shouted.

"I promise to never ignore you again Ino-chan."

The platinum blond awoke from her dream hitting the floor hard.

"Damn it was only a dream."

"Ino-chan are you alright I heard a crash?" he asked as he entered the guest room. Naruto smiled as he saw his wife wrapped up in the covers on the floor.

"Hey what are you doing on the floor? Let me help you up okay."

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her picking her up in one scoop. He set her down on the bed pushing her blond locks out of her face. But something else had caught his attention. He could see her erect nipples poking through her nightgown.

"Oh naughty, naughty Ino-chan what were you dreaming about? Or rather what have you been doing while I was in the shower?" he teased.

Ino resisted the urge to beat him senseless.

"_Well I just might have to take care of myself since you wont."_ She thought. "If you must know yes I was having a dream."

"Yeah and I bet I know what you were dreaming about."

"My idiotic husband." She smirked as she pulled him into a kiss. He soon relaxed into the warm inviting kiss before long the couple broke away.

"Come on Ino-chan lets go eat I made breakfast."

"You cooked! Oh damn it our kitchen could be on fire right now." She quickly got out of bed running to the kitchen to her surprise and relief nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Then again knowing Naruto he might have already hid the evidence.

"It doesn't look like you destroyed anything."

"Aw come on Ino-chan have some faith in me."

The blond male poured some tea for the both of them.

"Alright." She sighed. "So what did you make for breakfast I'm starving?"

He put a plate of pancakes, eggs and bacon in front of her.

"I wanted to try something different. So I asked your mother awhile back to teach me how to cook a few things."

Ino looked up at him in a damn surprised manner.

"You really did that for me?"

"Yeah of course I did marry you after all right." He joked as he kissed her forehead. "No but seriously I figured that you were still mad at me for last night so I made breakfast."

"Thanks that was really sweet of you."

"Hm." He only nodded as he drank some of his tea. Ino and Naruto ate in silence from then on out. It was the awkward sort of silence where it felt like neither party knew what to say to one another.

"Naruto babe?" she finally spoke.

"Yeah Ino-koi."

"Do you think that maybe we…um I don't know. Do you feel that things aren't quite the same between us?"

The taller blond blinked in confusion at her words as he tried to understand her point.

"Uh Ino-chan is this because we didn't have sex last night?" he asked in a low whisper.

Ino sighed heavily hitting her head on the table.

"It has something to do with that yes but lately I don't know it just doesn't feel like we're on the same page. I can't really explain it." she started to stir the eggs around on her plate avoiding his gaze. Naruto scrunched up his face his eyebrows knotted together as he stared in her direction.

"So this is because we didn't have wild, hot make up sex last night." He whispered again.

She looked up throwing her fork at him. He dodged it and the utensil hit the floor hard.

"Nope nothings changed you're still as feisty as ever Ino-chan." She turned her head to the side hair flowing with her. He smiled at this.

"And you're still hot as hell when you're angry."

"Shut up." She snapped. I know how hot I am damn it. The question is, are you aware of it."

He didn't respond at first. He could see that this conversation was probably headed for another argument.

"Hai Ino-chan I am aware of how gorgeous, hot, and crazy sexy you are. In fact the truth is your beauty blinds me." He laughed as he took out a pair of shades placing them on.

"What the hell? You sarcastic bastard." She put her hands on the table throwing it up in the air causing the startled blond to fall out of his chair.

"Damn what the hell I was just kidding you're right things are different. You are so damn moody lately."

Naruto paused as he realized what he had just said. Ino only had flames in her eyes. She looked like she wanted to bury him then and there. If looks could kill he would have been six feet under by now.

"She's moody…oh god damn." He thought. "Ino-chan you aren't like pregnant or something are you?"

**A/n: TBC lol yeah I'm leaving you with something to think about while I go write the next chapter. Enjoy until my next update.**


	3. Thanks alot mom

A/N: I am so glad that you all are into the story. I'm into this too it's actually really funny to me. So I'm really glad that you all like it too. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Silence filled the air as Ino gazed down at her husband.

"You think that I'm what!" She shouted.

"Well are you? You're acting so moody. I didn't think that it could get this bad."

The platinum blond held her mouth open in shock. There was no little Uzumaki in the oven at this moment.

"Naruto hun I hate to break it to you but it takes a certain type of action for me to be pregnant. So…."

Naruto stood up.

"So then you are pregnant. Oh Kami…" he started to panic. "I was just wondering you know; now you're really pregnant. I can't believe this."

"Naruto?"

"I'm going to be a father. We'll have a little hellion running around."

"Naruto!" She yelled trying to get his attention. She reached over putting her hands to his shoulders. "Naruto I'm not pregnant."

He calmed down drastically when she told him this.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Naruto we haven't been sleeping together. I'm definitely not pregnant."

"Wait a minute it's only been a month since we had sex. And I remember someone moaning "_Oh god yes Naruto, right there that's the spot"_ right before she had an orgasm he teased. He even tried to imitate her voice which made it even more embarrassing.

Ino blushed furiously as she remembered that night.

"I do not sound like that although that was one hell of a night." She grinned. "But we were careful."

"Things do happen." He reminded her.

"Alright then why don't you run out and get me a pregnancy test if it will make you feel better."

"Okay."

Ino could feel the headache coming on. This was turning out to be one hell of a day.

"I need a drink this is too stressful."

"No way you can't have this." He pulled the sake bottle away from his wife. "It's bad for the baby."

"There is no baby! And if I were pregnant I definitely wouldn't be drinking right now."

She wouldn't risk the life of their child. But Naruto just wasn't getting what she was saying to him.

"Good that's good. Don't touch that drink until I get back with that pregnancy test."

"Fine." She agreed.

Ino decided that she would not argue with him. If he wanted to waste his time with a pregnancy test she wasn't going to stop him.

"I'll be back." And just like that he was out of the door.

"There's no point in arguing with him." She thought as she took a sip of tea instead of the sake she really wanted. Naruto could be very persistent. It was one of the many things that the two blonds had in common. If Naruto didn't want her to have that drink then so be it.

"Damn him now I can't even have a drink because he's running around in a panic; about a baby that doesn't even exist."

It was then that Ino began to wonder if Naruto wanted children. They were still in the early stages of their marriage so they didn't have a chance to talk about children.

"I wonder if he wants a baby is that why he was in such a panic about all of this."

Ino took another sip of her tea before heading back into their bedroom.

"Oh well I guess I better wait for him to come back then.

* * *

Meanwhile a very anxious Naruto stood in the store rummaging through the home pregnancy tests.

"Damn there are so many different ones. Which one should I get?"

"Sir do you need some help?" a female worker asked.

"No it's all good. I'll just take one of each." He answered as he scooped up a bunch of boxes in his hand. The young woman shrugged her shoulders at the blond's awkward behavior.

"First time fathers I guess." She thought.

As he was paying for everything someone had called out to him.

"Naruto-kun what brings you out here?" Mrs. Yamanaka spoke as she came over to her son in law.

"Hi Mrs. Yamanaka." He said politely.

"Come now Naruto you've been my son in law for two years now you…" she paused as she saw the many boxes of pregnancy tests. A huge smile spread across her face.

"Oh are you and Ino-chan finally going to give me some grandchildren."

"We don't know yet. I'm just making sure."

"I see but Naruto don't you think that you have too many."

"Well it's better to be sure right." He smiled for his mother in law.

"Yes I suppose you're right. Now lets hurry to Ino-chan and make sure that there's a bun in the oven." The older blond woman said as she pulled her startled son in law along.

"But…."

"No buts this is important."

"Yes ma'am." He sighed. "Ino-chan is going to be so pissed."

* * *

The blond female in question had fallen asleep due to boredom.

**(Ino's Dream)**

The blue eyed girl found herself sitting in front of a doctor. Naruto was by her side holding her hand. He didn't believe her when she told him that she wasn't pregnant.

"Naruto this is a waste of time."

"Ino-chan we have to be sure."

"I'm telling you that I'm not pregnant there isn't a little Uzumaki swimming around in here."

"Well actually Mrs. Uzumaki there isn't a little Uzumaki floating around in there." The doctor started.

"See." Ino smiled. "I told you."

"The truth is that there are two little Uzumaki's. You're having twin's congratulations."

Ino looked as if the life had been drained from her face. Had she heard correctly?

"What you can't be serious?"

"I am serious you're having twins."

Naruto smiled hugging his wife.

"Wow Ino-chan this is great news isn't it. Not only one but two… wow." He repeated.

She grabbed him shaking him furiously.

"You idiot this is all you're fault."

**Crash.**

Ino hit the floor again awakening from her latest dream. She rubbed her head from the pain.

"Fuck I really have to stop falling out of bed."

When she heard the front door open she went to go greet Naruto. To her surprise she found not only her husband but her mother as well.

"Naruto, Mom what's going on?"

"Ino honey I heard the good news. Well we'll find out soon enough wont we?"

"Hai." Naruto agreed. "Here Ino-chan I bought a whole bunch of pregnancy tests for you. So now we can really be sure."

He handed her the bag. She looked to see about 10 home pregnancy tests.

"Ten! Naruto don't you thin that you went a little far. And mom I…you don't have to be here for this."

Mrs. Yamanaka sat down at the kitchen table. She made it very clear that she wasn't going anywhere.

"No way dear I want to know the results so get to it."

Ino sighed and took four of the ten boxes with her.

"Naruto hun may I see you in private please?"

Naruto knew that tone of voice all to well. She was pissed off and he was going to get it with both barrels. He really didn't like to piss her off too often.

"Um I'm coming Ino-koi."

Ino closed their bedroom door. Naruto ran his fingers through his hair grinning nervously.

"Naruto what the hell were you thinking? Why is my mother here?"

"Hey she saw me at the store and dragged me back here. I'm sorry." He hugged his angry blond wife. He knew something that might make her feel better. "I'll make it up to you later."

"Oh you're damn right you will. Now I'm going to go take these tests just to make the two of you happy. And then maybe I can finally relax and get my sake."

She kissed his cheek and left to go to the bathroom; while Naruto went to sit with his mother in law.

"Lovers quarrel?" the older woman asked in a knowing tone.

"No not really. She actually didn't yell at me as much this time." He laughed.

"Do you and Ino-chan argue a lot?"

"Hm oh no way, well lately things have been different. I'm not sure but she says that things are different."

Mrs. Yamanaka stirred her tea as Naruto spoke.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun its still very early in your marriage. Inoichi and I have had our problems too."

Naruto wasn't sure if h e wanted to say they were having problems. It made it sound as if their marriage was falling apart. And that didn't really sit too well with the blond male; because he loved his wife. The idea of some sort of divorce was not something that he wanted to think about.

"Woo Hoo!" a shout was heard from the bathroom.

"Ino-chan?" Naruto immediately stood up.

"What's going on honey?" her mother questioned.

Ino came running out into the hallway making her way over to her husband and mother. She was holding up the four tests that she had just finished taking.

"I took four just to prove to you both that I wasn't pregnant. And look they are all negative."

"Oh." Mrs. Yamanaka said. "Well that's fine dear you both have time. But remember one thing if you don't remember anything else. It is fun trying."

"Mother!" Ino shouted.

"Mrs. Yamanaka?" Naruto raised his eyebrow in question at his mother in law.

"What?" she shrugged her shoulders. You both are young I was only trying to tell you to relax and have a little fun. Now I'd better get going before your father wonders where I am. Goodbye Ino-chan, Naruto kun have fun but not too much fun." She winked.

Ino shuddered as her mother left their apartment. Any and all plans she might have had for her and Naruto were now thrown out of the window.

"Naruto about making it up to me…." She started.

"Yeah Ino?"

"I'm not in the mood anymore."

Naruto understood why. He respected his mother in law greatly but she was definitely not shy with her words. The woman was just too damn outspoken.

"Neither am I Ino-chan, neither am I." he repeated.

"_Thanks a lot mom_." She thought bitterly.


	4. Dont let her see the goods

**A/N: Nothing really big to say except enjoy this chapter. I liked writing it I found it pretty entertaining myself. But as usual read and tell me what you thought.**

**Also don't we just love Mrs. Yamanaka she cracks me up.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot and even that I'm not sure about.**

* * *

"Damn mother ruining my fun." Ino muttered in her sleep. 

Ino was not at all surprised that her mother had said what she said. Her mother had always been opinionated. In fact Ino was positive that she had received that quality trait from her mother. Mrs. Yamanaka was not shy with her words. She also hoped that her mother didn't scare Naruto away completely. She hoped that her marriage wasn't completely destroyed or something to that effect.

"Why did I have to have such an outspoken mother?"

The morning sun hit her eyes and she awoke. A yawn escaped her. She turned to the right side of the bed only to see that she was alone. Naruto was not sleeping besides her. Was it possible that he had run off in the middle of the night? Had he been that horrified by what her mother had said.

"That jerk. He didn't even bother to tell me that he was leaving or kiss me goodbye." She pouted.

The blond got out of bed placing her robe on as she made her way to the kitchen. Just because he was gone that didn't mean that she couldn't have breakfast. The house was quiet, a little too quiet meaning that Naruto was indeed gone.

"He could have at least said goodbye."

Ino looked around the kitchen for something to cook. She wasn't about to starve if she could help it. She paused as she felt two arms wrap around her waist.

"Hey Ino-chan." He kissed her cheek.

"Naruto what's going on?"

He turned her around pulling her into a soft passionate kiss. Ino was a little surprised but soon relaxed into his kiss. He soon picked her up placing her on to the kitchen table. The blond male broke off their kiss but did not remove his hands from her waist.

"Naruto what's gotten into you this morning?" She questioned.

"I guess I just woke up in an excited mood." He kissed her again. "What's wrong are you complaining?"

"Nope not at all." She placed her arms around his shoulders bringing him closer to her. "I guess that I just wasn't expecting this from you."

He grinned at her before laying her down on the kitchen table. Ino stared wide at him.

"Naruto?"

"Shh." He hushed her with his finger. "I believe that I have some making up to do."

He gently pressed his lips to hers allowing his hands to wander all over her body.

"I think that we can open this up and get rid of it." He spoke as he opened her robe. He stared down at her semi nude form. "Goddamn she's hot like this." He thought.

The blue eyed male started by planting soft, tender kisses on her neck making a trial from her neck to her shoulder. This caused a slight moan from Ino's lips. Naruto then began sucking on the space in between the crook of her neck and shoulder. He knew that was one of the key sensitive spots on her body. And if he knew anything at all he knew his wife's body.

"Mmm…" she moaned again.

His hand traveled down to her left breast as he started to massage the sensitive area around her nipple.

"Naruto…."

"Yes Ino-chan." He stopped.

"Whatever you do don't stop doing that to me."

"Sure thing." He smiled as he lowered his mouth to her right breasts planting kisses on and around her nipple. Naruto started gently sucking on them shifting back and forth between her right and left breast. His pace quickened as he sucked faster, harder, and for a longer period of time.

"Naruto…" She moaned her husbands name again. "Oh well if this is another dream I'd better enjoy it this time." She thought.

Once her nipples were hard and erected he stopped. The young man began placing kisses up and down her stomach. He licked around her navel slowly knowing that it would cause a reaction out of her.

"Hey what are you doing?" She breathed.

"I'm just trying to make your body react to me. You know like this." He lifted her leg up licking her thigh in a soft, sensual motion. He held on to her leg placing more kisses up and down her thigh.

"Such a tease." She muttered.

"But Ino-chan I thought that you liked to be teased this way. Oh." He laughed. "I know what you want. You want some of the famous Uzumaki tongue."

She looked up raising an eyebrow to him.

"What are you talking about baka? It's been so long you probably forgot what to do. And how to even use that famous Uzumaki tongue."

Naruto pouted at his wife's insult.

"You want to test that theory."

He then bent down lowering his mouth to her womanhood. He grinned before spreading apart her folds with his hands.

"Naruto what are you…"

She was cut off as she felt his tongue enter her. She felt his tongue swirl around in slow, circular motions. She squirmed under his touch. Ino let out a pleasurable moan his tongue always felt amazing to her. Naruto sucked on her clit nibbling around it gently.

"Oh fucking Kami….."

He reached up fondling her breast as he shoved his tongue in deeper. He then took a finger placing it inside of her to feel how wet she was.

"You're so wet Ino-chan." He thought lustfully as he continued to lick and suck furiously on her clit and around it. He ran his fingers in and out of her in a slow steady pace. Ino was close she could feel it and so could he. He slowed down his movements trying to get her to peak. She wrapped her legs around his shoulders keeping his head in place as she felt her body twitch at his touch.

"Naruto baby…" She moaned out. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Oh goddamn go away!" Ino yelled. Naruto stopped and stood up. He knew that his wife was angry because she was so close to her release but was unable to reach it due to the knock at the door. Ino sat up on the table fixing her robe.

"Ino-chan we cant be rude."

"We can't be rude." She repeated. "Whoever the hell is at our door is the rude one ruining my orgasm."

Naruto just laughed stroking her hair in an effort to calm her. Ino sat down and Naruto answered the door.

"Oh hey Sakura-chan what's up?"

"It's only forehead leave her out there."

Sakura frowned turning her attention to her best friend.

"Wow Ino-pig that's a nice way to treat a friend."

Ino sat with her head leaning on her elbow. She looked greatly displeased.

"What's wrong?"

"_Oh nothing except that you completely ruined my fun."_ The blond woman thought.

"No nothings wrong Sakura-chan have a seat."

Sakura sat down across from the married couple. Sakura could feel the tension in the room. She obviously had interrupted something.

"So what brings you by Sakura?" Ino asked.

"No reason in particular. I just wanted to see how my two best friends were doing."

"And you couldn't just call first."

Sakura blinked something was up with Ino. She clearly wasn't in a good mood at all.

"You're really in a bad mood Ino. What's your problem?"

Meanwhile Naruto squirmed in his seat. He should have known that messing around with Ino would cause an erection. He closed his eyes shifting in his seat. Ino could feel that he was uncomfortable.

"Naruto-kun what's wrong?" she wondered.

"Oh it's nothing." He lied.

"Well I need to go to the bathroom. You don't mind do you Ino or are you going to snap at me again?"

Ino looked up blue orbs meeting her jade green pools.

"Mind? Why would I mind go ahead."

Once she was gone Ino turned her attention to Naruto.

"What's up why are you so anxious?"

"It's because of this." He spoke leaning back to show Ino the cause of the problem.

"Oh." She immediately understood.

"What am I going to do? Maybe I should leave before Sakura-chan gets back."

Naruto tried to move but Ino shook her head pushing him back down in his seat.

"No way you're not getting up so that she can see your goods. Those belong to me."

"Ino-chan." He complained. "It hurts already and I'll get blue balls if I don't…."

"Alright, Alright I'll help you." She scooted over closer to him her hand resting on his pants.

"Ino?" he spoke in a surprised tone. "With Sakura-chan here."

"Either you tell her to get out or we do it right here underneath this table."

Ino didn't wait for him to respond as she slipped her hand into his now unzipped pants.

"Uh…" he let out a surprised moan. "Ino?"

"Geez you are hard baby." She spoke in a teasing sort of way as she started to stroke him. As Sakura re entered the room Naruto tried to keep a straight face as Ino ran her hand up and down his hardened cock.

"Damn it." He muttered.

"Why are you two acting so strange today? Naruto you look uncomfortable are you okay?"

"Ha…Hai." He managed to get the words out. Ino immediately stopped stroking him. She knew that this would tick him off.

"Damn Ino won't finish what she started."

"I'll go make us some tea and maybe some dango. Are you hungry Sakura?"

"Just tea sounds fine. Naruto aren't you going to get up and help her."

Ino put her hands on to her husband's broad shoulders.

"My Naruto has been working way too _**hard**_ lately. It's fine that he just sits here isn't that right babe."

"Yeah." He nodded. "I especially have to work hard when my wife doesn't help me out."

Ino only kissed his cheek as she suppressed her laugh. He was annoyed with her she could tell. There most likely would have to be some making up to do on her part. But naturally that would have to be saved for later.

"Well I'll help you then." Sakura got up following her best friend into the kitchen.

Naruto sat there tapping his foot in annoyance. He was unable to do anything about his situation if he sat here.

"I've got to get out of here." He thought as he quickly got up from his seat.

In the kitchen Sakura decided to talk to her friend.

"Ino are you and Naruto okay? Things seemed a little tense back there."

There was just no way that Ino was going to explain her feelings to Sakura. Her feelings about her marriage was just not something she wanted to share. Hell she didn't even want to tell her own mother about anything.

"What? That's just how married people act. Naruto and I are fine."

Sakura seemed unconvinced.

"I don't know it just seemed like you guys had been fighting or something."

"We're fine." Ino said again as she poured the tea into some cups.

"Are you sure?"

She knew that Sakura was only trying to be a good friend. But right now she didn't want to get into any details. And to be honest she felt just a little embarrassed.

"Naruto and I are fine. You love me don't you babe." She called out only she didn't get an answer.

"Naruto?" She called again.

"Looks like someone's getting the silent treatment." Sakura teased.

"Naruto answer me." She entered the living room only to find that Naruto was gone. "That's strange he's gone."

"I wonder where he ran off too." Sakura said.

"I don't know but he couldn't have gone far."

"We'll find him." The pink haired woman decided.

* * *

Meanwhile the blond male was in the bedroom sitting on the bed. He had one hand wrapped around his length. He figured that since Ino left him in this predicament he needed to take care of things himself. 

"Damn wife." He muttered. "Leaving me hard so that I could get blue balls or something."

He leaned back against the wall closing his eyes as he ran his hand up and down his thick manhood. He slowly rubbed the tip in circular motions.

"Goddamn I'm so hard. This is all Ino-chan's fault. That's the last time I ever give her the Uzumaki tongue."

Naruto's movements shifted from slow and steady to a harder, rougher pace. He smiled a little as he envisioned Ino's soft pink lips wrapped around his cock instead of his hand.

"She owes me something definitely."

He could feel his balls start to tense up. He needed relief soon.

"Naruto?" Ino entered the room.

'What…oh fuck?" He cursed and immediately stopped jerking himself when he saw the looks on both Ino and Sakura's faces. Ino looked ready to kill him and Sakura turned red with embarrassment.

"Naruto what the hell! I told you not to let her see your goods. That belongs to me do you hear me forehead." She pointed to her friend.

"Naruto um…" Sakura turned her attention elsewhere.

"Oh sorry Sakura-chan." He threw the covers over himself immediately. It really didn't matter though the damage had already been done.

"What were you thinking Naruto?" Ino shouted.

"Um I was thinking that maybe I'll help myself out since you didn't want to finish what you started. Why didn't you knock or something?"

Sakura's eyes widened as Naruto spoke.

"Ew you mean you guys were… you two…. You guys are…" she couldn't even finish her words.

"Why didn't I knock it's my bedroom too you damn moron. I…I can't believe this. Now forehead now's what you've got down there. Sakura he's mine all mine. Don't you get any ideas…?" And with that the blue eyed woman passed out hitting the floor.

"Uh Ino-chan are you okay?"

Sakura bent down feeling Ino's forehead.

"She's out cold Naruto. I think that you should just leave her to rest and see what happens when she wakes up."

"Okay." He nodded. "Um Sakura-chan forget what you saw here okay." He grinned hopefully.

"_Oh yeah right like I'll ever forget this."_ She thought. "Sure thing Naruto."

"Good." He sighed in relief.

"I'm going to go though. You two are way too weird for me."

"See ya Sakura-chan. I hope that Ino-chan can forget about this too." He then gazed at her swallowing the lump of nervousness in his throat.

"Who am I kidding? I am a dead man when she wakes up."


	5. Tsunade's Guidance

A/N: Here is the next chapter. I hope that everyone continues to enjoy and remember to laugh seeing as how it's a funny story. Well for the most part it will be pretty funny you'll know when things start getting serious.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Ino opened her eyes to the sound of moans and groaning. There was a loud thrusting noise it sounded like someone was attempting to bring the house down. She could hear the banging sounds coming from down the hall. It was really starting to get on her nerves. 

"What the fuck! The only person that she should be moaning in my house is me."

"Mmm…Naruto." She heard a woman's voice coming from the guest room.

"And that's definitely not me."

She got up following the noise. The closer she got the louder the moaning, shouting, and whimpering became. It definitely wasn't what she would call music to her ears; especially when she wasn't the one making any of those pleasurable noises. Who the hell would come in her house just to screw around?

"Oh Naruto-kun you're so good at this. I've never felt like this before."

Ino's eyes widened as she heard that voice. She knew that voice all to well. She came bursting through the door only to see Sakura sprawled out underneath her husband. Her pink locks damp from her sweat and clinging to her face. Her breathing was out of control. Ino knew what that was like. Sakura had just experienced a full blown orgasm courtesy of her husband. Naruto leaned down capturing Sakura's lips in a kiss.

"Naruto, Sakura what the hell are you two doing?"

"Oh Ino…" Sakura looked up at her best friend. Her cheeks flushed red from embarrassment. "It's…it's not what it looks like."

Ino frowned placing her hands on to her hips.

"Well it looks like my husband is fucking my best friend in my house. Correct me if I'm wrong."

"Okay so it is what it looks like." Naruto grinned as he pulled out of the pink haired woman. The two of them sat up both of them sweaty from their moment of intimacy. Naruto then wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him.

"Sorry Ino-chan but Sakura wanted to experience the same thing that you do whenever we have sex. I couldn't just ignore her wishes you know."

Ino's mouth dropped. She couldn't believe that he had the audacity to spit that bullshit. It took everything she had to keep herself from running over there and strangling the both of them.

"_Shit if I kill them where will I hide the bodies?"_

"Sorry about this Ino." Sakura apologized.

"You slut." She growled. "And you Naruto you're my husband how dare you do this to me."

"Sorry." He shrugged his shoulders. "Hey I know you can always join in."

"Yeah." Sakura nodded.

"What the fuck. Hell no."

* * *

Ino opened her eyes. Her chest was pounding furiously. She looked to see that Naruto had his arms wrapped around her. 

"Naruto?" she gently shook him.

"Five more minutes." He whispered.

"Naruto wake up okay. Tell me what happened was it all just a dream?"

The blond male opened his eyes turning his attention on to his wife.

"Ino-chan you're awake."

"Yeah and I just had a terrible nightmare. Naruto it was all a dream right? Sakura wasn't here and she didn't see you jerking off earlier right?"

Naruto blinked trying to decide if he should tell her the truth. She was pretty vulnerable right now seeing as how she was fresh from a nightmare.

"Um that's good we'll go with that." He smiled.

"Oh Kami." She sighed. "Then that means that it really did happen."

Ino fell back on to the bed. Naruto only stared at her in silence.

"Hey are you going to be alright?"

"How the hell am I supposed to recover from this? Sakura saw…." She paused. "She wasn't supposed to see that ever."

Naruto wondered if there was anything he could do to possibly cheer her up. He wasn't sure if he had ever seen her this miserable before.

"Ino I…"

The blue eyed female sat up turning away from him.

"I think that I'm going to go out for awhile. I need to clear my head."

"Yeah that's probably a good idea."

"I'll see you later then."

"Bye Ino I…"

He was going to tell her that he loved her yet she was already gone. Naruto began to wonder if Ino had a point. Things did feel extremely uncomfortable between the two of them. It never got this way. Sure they occasionally argued, got on each others nerves as well, but it never felt this strange before. Then again given the earlier events the whole situation was awkward.

"Naruto sighed placing his hands behind his head.

"How are we supposed to fix this?"

* * *

Meanwhile the platinum blond went out for what was originally supposed to be a walk. Only she ended up going into a bar. 

"Well a drink or two can't hurt."

Ino smiled when she saw a familiar face.

"Tsunade-sama." She waved wildly trying to get her attention.

The blond haired Hokage looked up; squinting her eyes to see who was shouting so loudly.

"Oh Ino well what are you doing standing over there? Get your ass over here and have a drink with me."

"Don't mind if I do." The younger woman sat down next to Tsunade. Sake was instantly poured.

"Tsunade-sama if you're here then who's in your office."

"Oh shit." She cursed. "Oh that's right I left a bunshin in my office as a replacement. I needed to get out for awhile."

"Yeah tell me about it." Ino paused as she downed her sake in what looked like seconds.

Before long another bottle was ordered due to the fact that Tsunade didn't wasn't to share her precious sake. Ino was proving to be able to drink as much as she could.

"Damn Ino slow down will you."

"I'm sorry…" She hiccupped. "I'm just depressed."

"You're depressed now I know that something's wrong for sure. What's got you so down?"

Ino wondered if she should tell Tsunade everything.

"_I should feel a buzz first before I tell her."_ She thought as she grabbed another bottle of sake.

"We're going to need more sake." Tsunade whispered to the bartender.

Ino waited until she finished her third bottle before talking.

"_Oh yeah I feel the buzz now." _

"Tsunade-sama I need some advice."

"What about what's going on?"

"It's sort of personal. In fact it's very personal."

Tsunade drank down her bottle of sake.

"Okay I'm ready for this." She spoke. "Go ahead talk to me."

Ino put her hand down on the table holding on to her now empty bottle of sake.

"It's my marriage. I don't know what it is but Naruto and I…we…things feel different."

Tsunade leaned back in her chair opening up another bottle of sake.

"Trouble in paradise I suppose."

"Yeah we've been arguing a lot more, not to mention…." She paused. "Excuse me I need to be drunk for this."

She took another sake bottle downing it instantly. Tsunade stared between her and the remaining bottles.

"She's going to end up drinking all of my sake."

"Like I said we argue more we haven't had sex in a month."

Tsunade coughed over her drink as Ino made that revelation. She really wasn't kidding when she said it was personal. She really didn't need to hear things like that.

"Ino?"

"And that's not all Tsunade-sama. Just today one of the most embarrassing things happened. She seemed to be in a panic. Tsunade noticed that when Ino was drunk she seemed to only get louder.

"_Damn I'm going to be so hangover with a killer migraine because of this girl_." Tsunade thought. "Ino, Ino calm down."

"No." Ino stood up clenching her fist. "My best friend saw my husband jerking off today, talk about humiliating." Ino sighed as she re took her seat.

Tsunade's eyes widened.

"Ino just what the hell goes on in your household?"

The bright eyed female stared up at Tsunade. Her head was starting to kill her.

"I don't know. I…I need another drink. Tsunade-sama! We don't have anymore."

"Not to worry." Tsunade reached down underneath the chair and picked up a few more bottles. "I always carry extra." She grinned.

Before long both blonds were drunk and laughing out loud together; Ino began to explain the situation to Tsunade. For some reason she didn't feel embarrassed talking to her.

"Now do you…you see." She hiccupped. "I've been deprived for a month, my mother…she always seems to ruin everything. And now Sakura has seen my husbands…." She stopped. "Well she's seen the promise land."

Tsunade decided to just let Ino vent. Although she had to admit it all sounded extremely embarrassing not to mention funny as hell.

"Ino come…come on it cant be that bad."

"It's terrible for all I know he could be with her right now fucking her brains out. I'm just saying where is my goddamn orgasm."

Several people in the bar had now turned their attention to the platinum blond. Tsunade was drunk but she was nowhere as drunk as Ino.

"Ino calm down."

"It's not fair Tsunade-sama. When do I get my fun? Am I not entitled to it, maybe Naruto doesn't want me anymore."

The hazel eyed woman gently rubbed her shoulders trying to comfort her.

"Calm down Ino you can't do this to yourself."

"Yeah you're right." Ino agreed. "I'm still gorgeous." She laughed.

"Ino you are drunk. You're completely and totally wasted."

"Probably." She grinned. "But you are too."

Tsunade nodded as she closed her eyes for a moment.

"Yeah I can feel a buzz. But I'm used to drinking a lot you…." She then turned to see Ino laying her head down on the bar table.

"Tsunade-sama I'm so fucked up."

"Hold on here for a minute."

Tsunade decided that she would call Naruto to come and take her home.

Meanwhile the blond male paced back and forth. He was concerned about Ino. It had been awhile since she had left the apartment. She had left in such a bad way he was worried about what she would do.

"Ino-chan might do something crazy if she's not careful."

When Naruto heard the phone ringing he stopped pacing running to get the phone.

"Hello Uzumaki residence."

"Na…Naruto?"

"Baa-chan? What's up you sound drunk. Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. But you might want to get down here."

"Tsunade-sama! Who…are you talking to?" Naruto heard Ino's voice.

"Baa-chan is she…" he started.

"Yep she's drunk. Get down here to Kazuka's bar okay."

"Hai." He nodded and cut the phone off. "I better go get my drunken wife."

Tsunade focused her attention back on to the younger woman.

"Ino put that sake down this moment."

"But I'm depressed." She mumbled.

The blond Hokage put her hands to her hips staring at Ino with a displeased look on her face.

"Look damn it. If you want your husband that badly; go home grab him and make him realize that you're desperate for it. Be a woman and go get your man!"

Ino blinked in confusion.

"You're right Tsunade-sama. I don't know how you could do it. How can you go years, and years, and years without it? I'd kill myself."

Tsunade looked completely offended. It took everything she had to keep from slapping the young woman.

"You are so lucky that you are drunk."

Ino tried to stand but fell back down.

"Oh fuck I guess I won't be going home and getting any tonight."

"Ino sit down relax. You're going to have a major hangover in the morning."

Tsunade did her best to try and calm the blond down.

"I'm really drunk."

"Yep kiddo you are." She spoke as she put her hand to Ino's head.

When Naruto walked in he immediately scanned the room for a sign of his loud, drunk wife. He spotted the two of them sitting at a table. Ino was laid out on the table hair falling into her eyes.

"Ino-chan?"

She sat up when she heard her name. She blinked rubbing her eyes due to her blurred vision.

"Who… who are you?"

"Goddamn Baa-chan she is really drunk."

"Hm." Tsunade nodded. "She held her sake pretty good for awhile though."

Naruto suddenly picked her up carrying her over his shoulders.

"What the fuck put me down."

"I'll take her home Baa-chan thanks."

"Put me down you jerk. I can't go home with strangers. I'm….I'm married."

"It's for your own good Ino-koi. You'll be really out of it in the morning."

Naruto walked the streets of Konoha with Ino occasionally shouting at him.

"You…you are some…some sort of pedophile aren't you? Where the hell are you taking me?"

"I'm taking you home."

"I already told you… I have a husband. He's a bit of an idiot but he's mine you know."

"Yeah and I bet that he's extremely handsome and cool right." Naruto grinned.

Ino grew silent for a moment her head was really starting to kill her.

"Is he hot sure, cool no way. He's always going to be my loveable idiot."

"Aww man." Naruto sighed heavily.

Drunk or sober she still managed to insult him.

"That's my Ino-chan drunk and still insulting me."

"You better put me….down you asshole. My husband will kick your ass."

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle she was so drunk, that she still didn't realize that she was talking to him. If he wasn't still so worried about her he would have found this whole situation funny.

"She's so drunk she probably won't even remember any of this."

The blond male arrived home placing his wife back in their bed. Ino was fast asleep. Naruto kissed her forehead wrapping the covers around her.

"I should have known that you'd drown yourself in sake Ino-chan. I just didn't think that you would get this drunk." He chuckled.

Ino shifted in her sleep reaching for something. She would sometimes like to hold on to Naruto while she was sleeping.

"Naruto…" She moaned.

"What are you dreaming about Ino-koi huh." He whispered in her ear. She was probably no doubt having some sort of erotic dream knowing her. Naruto wrapped his arms around his wife pulling her into a tight embrace. He wanted her to feel that human contact.

"Naruto…" Ino soon opened her eyes sitting up.

"Hey Ino-chan are you…" He paused as he noticed the look of discomfort on her face. "Ino what's wrong?"

"Naruto…." She couldn't finish whatever it was that she was going to say because she was now throwing up on him.

"Aw man Ino this was a new shirt." He shouted.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"_This is going to be a long night."_ He thought bitterly.


	6. Those werent my wife's lips

A/N: I'm apologizing now for this chapter. To me it's not really all that great. It's just a chapter to get you all through to the next chapter which will be better I promise. I must have re written it three times and I wasn't completely satisfied. But it's still readable so here goes.

* * *

Naruto entered the bedroom with a nice cup of steaming tea for his hung over wife. He found her leaning over the bed with her hair falling into her aqua colored orbs.

"Kami I was so wasted." Ino grabbed her head.

"Here Ino-chan drink this."

"No thank you."

"I'll just leave it here for you then."

The platinum blond sat up trying to remember all of the previous events. Naruto sat down with his back turned to her. The couple sat in silence for awhile. A part of him felt like they needed to discuss what had happened when Sakura had unexpectedly dropped by. The only problem was that he didn't want to upset her in anyway. Arguing with a hung over Ino wasn't something that appealed to him.

"Hey you changed your shirt." She noticed. "I'm sorry for throwing up on you." She apologized to him once more. She really hadn't meant to do such a thing.

"It's alright you were really drunk. How much sake did you have?"

"A few bottles I think um I sort of lost track." She admitted.

Ino hadn't meant to drink nearly as much as she did but it happened. She assumed it was because she was trying to forget about what had happened earlier. Deep down Ino knew that drinking her problems away would prove futile. In the end it was just a really bad choice.

"_All that did was give me a damn hangover."_

"Ino-chan maybe we should talk."

"Talk about what?"

"You know what." He told her.

"Naruto I really don't want to talk about that. It was embarrassing enough having to be there when it happened."

Ino could only imagine the kinds of thoughts that had to be running through Sakura's mind. Just what kind of sick, perverted thoughts could the pink haired woman have been thinking right now? Was it possible that she wanted to sleep with him now? Give him a little test run to see just how good the blond haired male was in bed. Ino shuddered at the very idea of that.

"You know it was sort of your fault." Naruto spoke this caused Ino to look up at him.

"It's my fault?"

"Hey I would have never had to do any of that if you would have helped me out. It was really wrong of you to leave me in that situation."

Ino blinked curiously. How could she deny that he had a point? If you really got right down to it all of this was her fault. She should have never left him in such a situation. He didn't ask for her to start jerking him off and then suddenly leave him like that. Ino should have at least finished what she had started. Of course she would never admit that to him. She didn't want to admit that she was wrong.

"Naruto you're seriously going to blame me? Why didn't you just wait until Sakura left? Or better yet why didn't you just leave her out there."

Naruto's mouth opened wide in shock. He soon regained his composure.

"I…I couldn't take it. I was going to fucking crazy and you know that." He shouted.

Ino grabbed her forehead in pain. She was still reeling from her day of drunken madness. So the volume of his voice wasn't really helping her in anyway.

"Not so loud Naruto I have a headache."

"Hey I didn't tell you to drink so much."

"Fuck you!" Ino cursed at him.

She was becoming angry he could see it in those aqua colored orbs. Naruto knew that he would have to be the calm one in this situation. Two angry ass blonds was not needed right now.

"Ino there's no need to get hostile."

Ino ignored him by putting her pillow over her head. Right now she just wanted to sit and do absolutely nothing. Was that really so much to ask for?

"Just let me suffer this hangover in peace alone."

He pushed the pillow off of her turning her towards him. They were now facing each other. Ino stared up into those cerulean blue orbs. There was silence until she broke it.

"What is it?" She questioned.

Naruto grabbed her in a tight but loving manner. He stared at her for a moment placing his hand to her cheek. His warm hand pressed to her face as he stroked her face. He then leaned forward capturing her lips n a gentle warm kiss. Ino's eyes widened in surprise and she allowed herself to deepen their kiss. Ino moaned out as she felt his hands wander on to her body. Naruto held her tighter bringing her closer to him. She could feel him pressed up against her. She could even feel his heartbeat through his chest. She soon broke away from their kiss.

"Ino-chan you know that I'd never leave you alone even if you asked me too."

Ino sighed and turned away from him again. Right now for some reason she didn't want to hear his words.

"I want to be alone so can you just do me that favor?"

"Fine but you know that I'm right." He told her and got up to leave.

"You're not right Naruto. Actually if you really want to blame someone blame yourself. Who was the one who started foreplay with me in the morning? That caused you to have that erection and you know it."

Naruto stared into her eyes. They held a look of regret in them. He knew that she probably didn't mean to say the things that she said. If anything her anger was starting to get to her, and it was making her say these things. This was beginning to become one of their most intense arguments. But somehow Naruto doubted that there would be make up sex after.

"Alright Ino." He sighed. "Then it's my fault whatever you say. I'm going to go to the guest room."

He was only going down the hall but to Ino if felt like a sort of separation. She almost felt like he was running away from her; like he was running away from dealing with her and their problems. It felt like she had caused him to want to leave. She hated that feeling.

"You know where to find me when you cool down."

She could feel his eyes on her. She could just imagine the look in those deep cerulean blue orbs. His tone of voice had sounded sad enough. Ino knew that she didn't want to see the look in his eyes. A part of her wanted to stop him from leaving only she decided not to.

"Just go okay."

He simply nodded deciding that he probably shouldn't say anything to her. He wanted to avoid another argument if possible. Ino flinched as she heard the door close. From that moment on the Uzumaki household was deathly silent. It was completely unusual for the equally loud blonds. This was definitely not the way the married couple usually acted. It was only silent like this if no one was home or if they had just finished arguing. No one could determine how long the silence would last this time.

Naruto lay with his arms behind his head as he gazed up into the ceiling. He hated this uncomfortable silence in his own house. He really wanted to be able to do something about it. Right now it seemed pointless to even try.

"She'll probably be angry for awhile."

He ended up closing his eyes seeing as how there was nothing better to do this moment. He wasn't sure how much time had passed a few minutes, an hour or two but after awhile he heard the door open. He didn't bother to flinch knowing that it had to be his wife. He felt some weight as she moved on to the bed. The next thing Naruto knew he felt a pair of soft lips on his. He assumed that this was Ino's way of apologizing to him.

"Ino-chan?" he thought.

Only when he opened his eyes he came face to face with the pink haired female. She was the absolute last person he expected to find in his bed.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto I came over as soon as I heard about what happened between you and Ino."

She was now sitting on top of him. Naruto stared up at the green eyed woman in complete and total shock. He couldn't help but wonder why she was behaving this way. It was so very unlike her.

"Sakura-chan why are you…."

"Shh." She put her finger to his lips as she ran her hand up and down his chest. She gently ran her fingers up and down his rock hard abs in soft motions. "You need someone who can really take care of you since Ino-pig won't do it."

Sakura got off of him and started to unzip his pants. She slowly reached inside pulling out his slightly aroused manhood. She started to stroke him keeping her pace steady and even. She smiled as a slight groan escaped his mouth.

"You really are a big boy aren't you Naruto. It no wonder why Ino didn't want me to see what you've kept hidden for all these years."

"Sakura…"

"Its okay don't worry she never has to find out about this. It will be our little secret ne Naruto-kun."

The young woman smiled up at him again before lowering her mouth to his thick manhood. Naruto let out a muffled moan. He couldn't believe that his ex-crush was doing this to him. He was a married man for god's sake. He shouldn't even be allowing this to happen. She licked up and down in slow sensual motions. Her warm tongue caressed his cock before she wrapped her entire mouth around him. Naruto could only feel himself growing harder. The young woman's paced quickened as she gripped on to him.

"How does this feel huh Naruto?"

"I…" He was at a lost for words.

"I do a much better job than Ino-pig don't I. Look at how hard you are."

He could say nothing while she continued to show him the pleasure that he had been craving from his wife. Naruto knew that this was wrong; but damn it all if it didn't feel amazing. Naruto let out a satisfied groan running his fingers through her pink locks.

"Sakura-chan…."

* * *

He awoke with a start sweat pouring from his head. He could also feel the rising bulge in his pants. His heart was racing from his erotic dream. Of all the people why did he have to dream about his former crush? The woman was his wife's best friend at that.

"Alright Naruto pull yourself together you don't have to tell Ino-chan a thing."

"Tell me what?" he heard.

The blond male turned around to see his wife standing in the doorway.

"Ino-chan?"

"What's with you? Why are you so sweaty?" she asked as she sat down besides him.

"I had a nightmare." He lied.

She nodded in understanding. Ino kissed his forehead then wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Naruto could feel her heartbeat.

"Naruto?" she whispered.

"Yeah Ino."

"What the hell is happening to us?"

He buried his face in the crook of her neck. Naruto placed his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"I don't know." He spoke honestly. "I just don't want to fight with you over stupid things."

Ino inhaled her husband's cologne. He smelled so good to her. He had always smelled so good it was really such a turn on. She knew that now was not really the time to think such thoughts. They were in the middle of a crisis sex right now would not solve anything.

"I know that our argument was stupid. I shouldn't have said any of those things to you."

Naruto nodded. He wasn't going to say anything else. It seemed that everything he said pissed her off in some way. And he simply wanted to avoid an argument with her.

"I was just upset you know, but not at you. I still can't believe that happened. Then I had to go drink my depression away. I should have stayed here and talked to you. Well…" She paused. "I should have killed Sakura first for seeing you do that."

Naruto blinked in confusion wondering why Ino said she should have killed Sakura. It wasn't as if it was her fault that she had witnessed him in such a private moment.

"Um why do you want to kill Sakura-chan?"

"So that she wouldn't get any funny ideas; she probably wants to sleep with you or something."

A blush rose to the young man's face as he remembered the dream that he had. He was still feeling a bit uneasy about it. He hadn't had those thoughts about Sakura since he was a teenager. He was over that crush wasn't he? Naruto couldn't think about any of that right now. The only thing that he knew was that he could never tell Ino about his dream.

"Stop kidding Ino-chan that's not funny."

"I'm not." Ino shook her head. "Naruto don't be so modest. You know that you are very well endowed." She grinned just thinking about it.

"_My wife is such a big pervert." _he thought as he rubbed her back. "Well you know the only woman that I would sleep with is you."

"Yeah I know it's just…"

Naruto stopped her by pulling her into a soft kiss.

"No buts I'm yours okay Ino-chan." He pointed to the ring on his finger. "I kind of belong to you."

Ino chuckled and put her hand to his head running his fingers through his spiky blond hair.

"You got that right. Still I think that I'm going to have a talk with Forehead."

"Good idea Ino-chan you guys should talk." Naruto agreed.

The platinum blond was silent for a moment. Sure it was all well and good that she go have a talk with her; but this wasn't only her problem. Naruto was involved in this as well.

"You should come too since your involved in this mess."

Naruto gulped. He had to go sit and talk with the same woman that he had just dreamed about. Things were sure to be uneasy for the three of them

"Oh come on Ino-chan I don't want to be there for your girl talk."

"Hardly." She laughed. "This will be anything but fun. You're coming." She told him.

"I don't want to you can't do this to me."

Ino blinked wondering why he seemed so on edge. He seemed nervous for some reason and she wanted to know why that was.

"Naruto what's with you it's just Sakura? It's not like its Tsunade-sama or even worse my mother."

"_At least I didn't have a dream about either of them." _He thought. "Yeah but I don't want to go."

Ino sighed. She stood up placing her hands on to her hips. She could see that she was going to have to stand her ground on this one.

"Naruto! You are going to come or I swear I will make sure that you don't get any ramen for a month."

"Huh? Blackmail come on Ino-chan that's so cruel."

"I'll do it too you know that I will. So do we have an understanding?"

"Hai Ino-chan." He nodded in defeat.

"Good now if you'll excuse me I'm damn tired and I still have a headache. I'm going to go back to sleep. We'll go once I'm completely over my hangover okay." She smiled for him.

"Yeah fine." He agreed. "_Oh yeah I can hardly wait this ought to be fun_."


	7. To Sakura's house we go

**A/N: Would you all believe that I'm seven chapters in and I still don't know what the hell I'm doing. I actually never expected to get this far. Anyway as promised this chapter is much better than the last one. So as always enjoy.**

* * *

It took a full day for Ino to completely recover from her previous day of drinking. She stood in the shower preparing to get ready to go have her talk with Sakura.

"We need to be clear on a few things. So it's a good thing that I'm going to go talk to her."

Ino was not too thrilled about what this conversation would sound like. It was bound to be uncomfortable for everyone. She soon heard knocking at the door and it brought her out of her thoughts.

"Hey Ino-chan how long are you going to be?" Naruto's voice was heard.

"I'm in the shower come on in okay?"

Naruto did as she asked and entered the bathroom. He wasn't really looking forward to going over to talk with Sakura either. He would much rather have had to go on a mission right now; unfortunately fate seemed to be against him. Ino had her back turned to him. All he could do was stare at her nude form. He watched as the water trickled down her skin. She looked so amazingly beautiful to him right now with her hair cascading around her smooth creamy skin. A small smile rose to her face. She knew that he was watching her. Ino turned around facing the blue eyed man.

"Come on baby why don't you take off those clothes and get in the shower with me?"

A smile rose to Naruto's face. He put his hands behind his head.

"You're so naughty Ino-chan."

She reached over putting her hands on to his shoulders pulling him towards her. They were now staring at one another. She lowered her mouth to his ear.

"You have too much clothes on take them off and get in here."

She helped him take off his shirt and quickly threw it to the floor. She unzipped his pants pulling them down along with his boxers. Once Naruto was completely naked he stepped into the shower with her.

"We haven't showered together in a long time."

"Yeah." Naruto nodded.

Ino turned to face him placing her arms around his shoulders. Naruto let out a slight moan when he felt her nipples pressed up against his chest.

"What's the matter babe?"

"Nothing you…."

She cut him off by pressing her lips to his. Their kiss started off soft, slow, and sensual. It soon grew hotter, deeper, and much more intense than their previous lip lock. Naruto grabbed a hold of her waist his fingers now pressed into her skin. He suddenly picked her up pushing her up against the wall. Ino wrapped her legs securely around his waist as he held her. Naruto broke away from their kiss turning his attention to her neck. He started with soft, gentle kisses that eventually turned into harder rougher ones. The kind that left marks letting everyone know that she belonged to him. She was his wife and belonged with no other man but him.

Ino closed her eyes letting out a slight moan. She then licked the tip of his ear in a slow seductive manner. This caused a reaction out of her husband.

"Ino…" He whispered in a deep husky voice.

Naruto on the other hand enjoyed the feeling of her nipples pressed up against him. It was beyond amazing. Her body had felt so good pressed up against his. There was nothing between them to stop the feeling of his flesh to hers. It was just his nude body linked with hers. He then pushed her up a little higher so that he could gain access to her nipples. He took one into his mouth; she let out a moan as she felt his warm mouth hit her nude flesh. Naruto sucked around the light skin of her nipple in soft gentle almost teasingly motions.

"Naruto…" She called out his name and pushed his head closer to her chest by wrapping her arms around him tighter. He took his hand running his fingers up and down her body making a trail from her breast to her lower regions. He lightly brushed his hand across her womanhood; but did not enter a finger inside of her.

"Naruto you tease."

"Sorry Ino-koi but I got to have my fun with you."

He took a finger and began rubbing the outside of her pussy lips.

"Na…Naruto."

He gently rubbed her with two fingers. His tender gentle stroking only causing her to get wetter. No matter how good it felt his teasing was starting to get to her. Ino wanted to scream for him to shove his fingers in; and rub her clit until she came from sheer enjoyment. Naruto pulled her into another kiss she moaned into his mouth.

"Naruto I…."

"Yes Ino-chan?"

"Naruto I… I want…."

He grinned seductively. There was a mischievous look in those cerulean blue orbs. Ino knew very well that he would continue this little game with her.

"What do you want huh?" He asked as he kissed her nipple.

"Stop teasing me…." She told him. "Your fingers." Was all she could manage to say to him.

Naruto stopped stroking her immediately pulling his fingers back.

"You mean these?"

"Yeah… you know what I want goddamn it."

The blond man smiled as he spread her pussy lips apart with two fingers. He started rubbing her clit in gradual sensual motions; his fingers caressing her as he moved up and down.

"Baby." She whispered.

Naruto's fingers slipped in and out of her. His movements going from gentle to faster. His fingers now wet from his exploration of her moist womanhood.

"Ino-chan you're so wet."

Ino knew that she had wanted to cum. She wanted to be able to have that complete thrill of her orgasm. She had waited a long time. She would be damned if she didn't enjoy every single detail.

"Naruto go harder alright."

"Sure thing whatever you want."

He pushed his fingers deeper inside of her warmth. He had no intentions of slowing down until he felt her cum. Naruto knew each and every spot that made his wife's body tick. He could always tell by the sounds that she made when she was really enjoying it. He could also tell when she was about to cum. The volume of her voice would always get louder.

"Naruto…" She screamed out as he hit the one spot that only he could reach. The one spot that only he was aware of. He smiled.

"Did I hit your spot Ino-chan?" He asked knowingly.

"Shut up…" she breathed.

Naruto began to slow down as he started to feel his wife cum.

"Oh…Naruto." She uttered his name and came to her much needed release.

Naruto slowly pulled his fingers out of her. They were now moist and sticky from her release.

"It's a good thing that we're in the shower huh Ino-koi." He washed his hands underneath the shower head. He figured that since he and Ino were done with their little game he could leave the shower. There really was no reason to stay since they were done. Before he could leave Ino had called out to him.

"Wait Naruto." She put her hand to his arm stopping him from going any further. He turned back around to look at her. His eyebrows raised in question.

"What's up?" He wondered.

She put her hand to his cheek kissing him. She sucked gently on his bottom lip teasing his lips with her tongue. She soon stuck her tongue in his mouth. Their tongues wrestled with one another for dominance. Ino soon broke their kiss. She planted a kiss on his lips once more before she began to kiss his neck. From there she made her way down to his chest. Naruto stared down at her as she placed sweet, tender kisses up and down his rock hard well toned abs.

"Ino…"

She looked up at him sending him a seductive smile.

"Naruto-kun it's time that I made it up for leaving you oh so hard the other day."

The platinum blond got down on her knees placing her hand firmly on to his thick manhood. Naruto twitched at her gentle touch.

"Ino?"

"Shh…" She silenced him. "Just shut up and enjoy."

She started by softly teasing the head of his cock with her tongue. Naruto let out a muffled groan. It was now his turn to get teased. She licked up and down twirling her tongue around as if she was eating an ice cream cone. And right now it seemed that he was her favorite flavor.

"Mm…Ino-chan?"

"Yeah baby?" she asked as she started to stroke his cock. Her movements were strong and firm as she held on to him.

"Stop teasing."

"Oh you mean this." She spoke placing a kiss on his now erect member. "Look at how hard you are."

Ino wrapped her mouth around his head and began to suck on him. Her warm mouth and tongue was an amazing feeling to the blond man.

"Ino…" He groaned.

She held on firmly to the base of his erect member. She worked on him going up and down in a nice steady pace. Naruto closed his eyes. Ino sucked harder making sure that she didn't bite him while doing this. If she knew anything Ino knew just how to take care of her man. She stopped turning her attention to his head.

"Do you like this Naruto-kun?" she smiled licking around his big swelling head.

"H…Hai." He managed to say.

This was what he had been craving for days now. Was it really so much to ask for his wife to show him a little special attention? He didn't think so.

"Good I'm glad."

Ino planned to send her husband over the edge. She placed her mouth back on to his erect manhood.

"_I' am going to make him cum_." She thought with confidence.

"Ino-chan." He called out her name deeply running her fingers through her long blond locks. He watched as Ino's head bounced up and down with how fast she was going.

"Ino… you…you're so good at this."

With her free hand she caressed his balls. She toyed with them by twirling them around in her hands. Naruto let out another deep groan. It would be all over if Ino did what he thought that she was about to do.

"_Please don't lick them. Whatever you do don't lick them."_

Of course having a wife that could read his mind proved to be a real pain in the ass.

"_So he doesn't want me to tease his balls." _

She instantly pulled him out of her mouth. Naruto stared down at her with his eyebrows raised. She was planning something he was sure of it.

"Ino what are you about to do?"

"Nothing baby." She smiled as she pressed her lips to the young man's balls. She stuck her tongue out and began licking the sensitive skin.

"Uh…" his eyes opened wider. "Ino you lied to me. You're such a big tease."

"That's okay baby let me help you cum. I know that your close."

She decided to finish him by jerking him off. Ino grabbed a hold of his thick, hard length. The young woman stroked him up and down her movements shifting from soft and slow, to a rougher harder pace.

"Oh Ino-chan." His balls tightened due to the fact that he was so close to his release. Ino was intent on making him cum. She wanted to prove that he wasn't the only one good at teasing someone during foreplay.

"_He's good but I know that he can't hold out much longer."_

Ino applied more pressure to him but still managed to slow her movements down in attempt to help him cum faster. She could see his pre-cum sprouting from the head. Ino smirked it would be all over soon.

"_Game, set match it's all over."_

Naruto could not hold back any longer. The blue eyed man shouted out his wife's name while finally coming to release. Ino let him go and stood up.

"I'm all sticky now. It's a good thing that we're in the shower huh Naruto-kun. Come here you're a mess too." She told him.

Ino turned the water on pulling him underneath the shower head with her. The water washing them clean of all the warm sticky fluid that Naruto had left on the both of them.

"I love you." She whispered to him and placed her arms around him.

"I love you too Ino-chan." He put his hand to her cheek gently pressing his lips to hers. He pressed her up against the wall so he could deepen their kiss.

"We'd better turn this water off and get going." She spoke in a breathy tone.

"Yeah don't remind me."

"Come on cheer up it won't be so bad I promise."

"Whatever you say Ino-chan."

She quickly pecked his cheek. Ino then hopped out of the shower. The blond woman went to get dresses with Naruto holding her hand while she led the way to their bedroom. Ino was trying to put her top on but was distracted by Naruto kissing her neck.

"Naruto if you don't stop I'll never get dressed."

"Come on Ino lets just stay home." He whispered in a low husky voice gripping her waist.

"Stop okay" She laughed. "Not that I don't love to see you naked but you need to get dressed too. So get to it."

A sigh escaped the blond male. He could now see that there was no getting out of this. He quickly dressed and waited for her out in the living room. He lay down on the couch putting his hands behind his head a yawn escaping him.

"Ino-chan hurry up okay."

"I'll be there in a minute." She called back to him.

Before Naruto completely realized it he was fast asleep on the couch. When the platinum blond finally deemed herself ready she smiled.

"Alright I think that I'm all set. Naruto are you ready I…."

She stopped talking when she noticed him fast asleep on the couch.

"Unbelievable." She sighed. The blue eyed woman walked over to her sleeping husband. "I guess that I'll just have to leave you to sleep then." She leaned down kissing his forehead. "See ya later."

* * *

And with that Ino left the house heading for Sakura's. The more she thought about it maybe it was a good idea that he didn't come. She could have a woman to woman talk with her best friend without him feeling uncomfortable.

"_It's_ _probably better this_ _way. He didn't want to go anyway. It might_ _have been too awkward with him there."_

Ino then remembered her previous dream that she had with Sakura and Naruto. She flinched just thinking about that terrible dream. It had reflected her worst fear in the world.

"_Yeah it's definitely better that he stays home; just in case some crazy ass bullshit like that ever happened."_

Ino had to have faith in the fact that he wouldn't betray her that way. Naruto simply wasn't that kind of guy. No matter what happened in their marriage she knew that she could trust him. When she finally got to Sakura's there was no answer at first.

"_What the hell_ _forehead. I know that you have to be home_."

She knocked again tapping her foot in annoyance.

"_Come on Sakura where the hell are you_?"

After awhile Ino was starting to become worried. Sakura was okay wasn't she? She was still her best friend no matter what so naturally she would be worried.

"Sakura are you home?"

Suddenly the pink haired woman came to the door. Here eyes were red and bloodshot. She looked like she hadn't slept in days. Ino nearly jumped back.

"Damn Sakura what the fuck happened to you?"

"Shut up." She snapped. "I just got back from a mission and I'm tired. What do you want?"

"I came to talk to you so are you going to let me in or what?"

"Fine." The pink haired woman sighed. "Come in."

The two friends sat down at the kitchen table. A yawn escaped the green eyed woman.

"Alright Ino-pig what's up? Why did you come over here to talk?"

"Sakura we have to talk um do you have any sake we might need it."

"No you goddamn drunk I don't have any sake. It's tea or water."

"Water huh? Well you certainly lead an entertaining life."

"Ino don't make me kick you're ass all over Konoha. I'm too tired for games so just say what you have to say already." Sakura told her.

The blond simply nodded.

"Alright, alright it's about the day you came over. When you saw…." Ino paused. "Well when you witnessed Naruto…."

"Oh Kami." Sakura interrupted cutting Ino off. "Not that again. I was just starting to forget about that. Why are you bringing it up again?"

"Because it was an awkward moment for everyone it's not exactly something that we can just ignore. We can't sit back and pretend this didn't happen."

"It was pretty awkward." Sakura nodded in agreement.

Naruto was her closest male friend. And you never want to even think about seeing your friend pleasuring themselves; let alone witness it with your own eyes.

"I just hope that you didn't get any funny ideas Forehead. All of that belongs to me."

Sakura looked up locking eyes with the platinum blond.

"Hey it's not like I want to go jump into bed with him or anything. He's only my friend."

"Good." Ino nodded. "I'm glad that we had this chat. I simply had to make sure you know."

Sakura wasn't completely sure but it sounded like a hint of insecurity in her friend's voice. It was strange to hear since Ino didn't have anything to feel insecure about. She and Naruto were solid. They were together now 5 years if you counted the three years that they dated plus their 2 years of marriage.

"Ino is everything alright. I mean with you and Naruto are you two okay."

Ino avoided the pink haired woman's concerned gaze. She turned her attention elsewhere for a moment.

"I don't know. Lately things have been different um are you sure that you don't want any sake. Tsunade-sama and I had some when we spoke."

"I don't have any sake. So whatever's going on tell me?"

"Well we argue…."

"You two always argue." Sakura intervened.

"Not always what I meant to say is that we have been arguing a lot more than usual. And my mother don't even get me started on her. She's like always in the background waiting for her _"grandchildren"_ as she always reminds me. I mean seriously who wants to hear that every time we meet."

Sakura chuckled lightly. She had always respected Mrs. Yamanaka but it was no secret that the woman was very outspoken. If she had an opinion about something she would gladly express it.

"Ino you're mom has always been outspoken that's nothing new. You're just like her you always speak your mind."

"Don't you dare say that I'm like my mother?" She shouted.

"Okay fine you're not your mother."

"And on top of all that Naruto and I haven't had sex in a month. It's really beginning to get on my nerves."

Sakura's eyebrows twitches as Ino made this revelation. She really didn't need to hear things like that.

"Ino-pig!" she exclaimed. "What the fuck?"

"I'm just not used to going this long without." She truthfully admitted.

"Ino a month isn't that bad. There are people that go even longer than that."

"I've never gone this long without sex. He and I go at it at least three or four times a week."

"_Wow."_ Sakura thought in awe.

"Nowadays we seem to get interrupted whenever we get close. For example when you came over you completely ruined everything."

"What, hey how was I supposed to know that you two were busy?"

"You could have called first. Damn if you hadn't interrupted we would have probably had sex. I would have gotten my orgasm and Naruto he…." She paused. Her eyes widening as she came to realize something. "Naruto would have never even had to jerk off."

Ino stood up from her seat her eyes never leaving Sakura.

"So this wasn't my fault or his. It was all yours Forehead. You caused us to have a major argument. I should kick your ass for that."

"Ino-pig do you hear yourself. You need to be serious."

"I' am being serious this is all your fault. It was such a beautiful moment right there on that kitchen table."

Sakura raised her eyebrow to her friend. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"You mean the table that I sat at?" Sakura asked with clear disgust.

"Yeah." Ino nodded. "Anyway that's not important right now. I have to get going. I'll see you around."

"Yeah whatever now I can finally sleep."

"You do look like absolute total hell. Bye Sakura I'm glad that we had this talk."

"Yes no matter how weird it was. Bye Ino and don't ever bother me about stupid shit like this ever again."

* * *

The platinum blond hurried home. She wanted to have a talk with Naruto and completely apologize to him.

"_I can't believe that I didn't realize this sooner. Forehead is the one to blame for what happened that day_."

The young woman was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't heard her name being called.

"Ino, Ino, Ino-chan!"

"Hm?" she stopped turning around to see the smiling face of her mother.

"M…Mother?"

"Yes dear didn't you hear me calling you?"

"I'm sorry mother. I was so wrapped up in my own world. What is it? Is everything okay?"

The older blond haired woman nodded.

"Yeah everything is fine. I was just on my way to buy some groceries. Now what's wrong with you? Why were you so distracted?"

"I'm in a hurry to get home." Ino answered.

"Alright dear I won't hold you up. Take care."

Ino watched in awe. Was that woman really her mother? It seemed that there was something a little off with her mother today.

"Um who are you and where's my mother?"

"What do you mean Ino-chan?"

"You're not acting like yourself. You haven't made one remark about my sex life; or asked me for your grandchildren. And just for the record they aren't coming anytime in the near future."

Ino's mother chuckled lightly.

"Did you want me to say something? Everything is alright I hope."

"Sure mom."

"I see. Well I better go and get those groceries. Tell Naruto that I said hello."

"I will bye mom."

Ino waited until her mother was completely gone from sight. She truly had no idea who that woman was. It could not have been her mother. Perhaps she had a twin sister that Ino knew nothing about.

"We haven't had a normal conversation like that in a long time. I wonder what was wrong with her."

Ino shrugged her shoulders deciding to leave it alone for now. She finally arrived at home to see that Naruto was still asleep on the couch.

"Oh this will simply not do."

The blond woman suddenly sat on top of him throwing one leg at a time over his waist. She was no sitting securely on top of him. She was immediately greeted by the feeling of his arousal.

"Huh…mmm someone's dreaming some naughty thoughts." She smirked.

Ino did not move from her position on top of him. She stared down at him as she felt the hardness of his erection brush up against her.

"_This definitely feels nice."_ She immediately stopped herself from thinking such thoughts. "Hey wakeup I see that half of you is already awake."

She leaned down capturing his lips. Naruto opened his eyes as soon as he felt her soft lips pressed to his. It was a moment before he kissed her back.

"Ino-chan you're back."

"Yeah hey baby what were you dreaming about huh?" she questioned him. The blue eyed woman ran her fingers up and down his chest; her soft fingers brushing up against his rock hard abs.

"Huh?" he then realized that she was referring to his current state. "Oh." His cheeks flushed red for a moment. Naruto then put his hands to her waist holding her steady on top of him. When he did this it only caused her to feel his erection more. She bit down on her bottom lip repressing her moan from escaping her mouth.

"Sorry Ino-chan…" He yawned. "I…."

Ino frowned for he had re closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep once more.

"Naruto." She shook him.

He did not respond to her all she could hear was the sound of his snoring. The blond woman got off of him. As much as she wanted to wake hum up she decided against it. She would leave him to sleep for now finding it pointless to disturb his sleep.

"Hm." She sighed. "What a turn off." She whispered.


	8. Goddamn it, I hate you

**A/N: Hey everyone thanks for the cool reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed writing it myself because the beginning is funny as hell.**

**Disclaimer : Don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"Naruto, I need it you have to give it to me." The platinum blond shouted at him.

"No Ino-chan you aren't getting any." He said in a firm tone.

Ino sighed heavily. She could see that this was going to take some effort. Ino knew that she couldn't take this lying down. She had to fight for her rights.

"You can't take away something that's so important. You're hurting my feelings Naruto. And you know that you should never hurt your wife." Ino reminded him.

"I'm doing this for your own good. It's because I care."

"Give it to me."

"No!"

"Naruto if you love me you will give it to me. I don't think that I can live without it."

Naruto raised his eyebrow to his wife. She couldn't beserious. She was acting as if it was the most important thing in the world. It couldn't possibly be that important to her.

"You'll be fine stop exaggerating Ino."

"No I'm serious, I can't live without it. Give it back to me. Give me back my sake goddamn you!"

Naruto held her bottle of sake over the sink, as he prepared to pour its contents out. Why couldn't Ino see that he was only doing this for her own good? He was only trying to look out for her best interests. It was simply because he loved and cared for her. Naruto was only trying to be a good husband, why couldn't she appreciate that.

"Don't you dare." Ino shouted. "Give it to me Naruto."

She tried to reach for it, but he held the bottle further away from her. She wouldn't get this from him without a fight. He was prepared to do battle with her, as long as he kept the sake away from her then everything would work out. So if she was prepared to struggle with him he would keep it up too.

"Naruto, goddamn it I hate you." She screamed.

"Ino-chan?" He looked at her for a moment. She looked like she was about to start crying. The absolute last thing he wanted to do was make her cry.

"Ino I..."

Just as he let his defenses down Ino reached around him, pulling the sake bottle away from him. She held the bottle in a protective manner.

"Did the mean man harm you? It's okay I'm here now."

Naruto stared wide eyed at his wife. She was treating the sake like it was more precious than life. He began to wonder how she would treat their future kids. Would she care for them as much as she seemed to care for sake. He hoped so.

"Ino-chan I swear you love sake more than you do me."

"Well if I had to choose..."

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed.

Ino chuckled lightly as she watched his facial expression. She knew that if she said that to him, it would definitely cause a reaction of sorts.

"I'm kidding I love you both equally."

Naruto said nothing and sat down at the kitchen table. Ino sat across from him. They stared at one another. Two pairs of blue eyes glued on to one another; neither one of them looking away. The room was filled with nothing but the most uncomfortable kind of tension.

"Why the hell are you staring at me?" Ino asked.

"You're staring at me." Naruto shouted.

"No, you're staring at me. So cut it out right now."

"Fine." He then turned his head another way. "It's not like you're anything to look at in the morning. We both know how long it takes you to put on your makeup." He teased.

"What?" She screamed. "How dare you, you good for nothing..." She paused. "You're not the hottest thing to look at either hun. You have eye crust in you eyes, look at the drool line on your chin, and don't even get me started on the early morning ramen breath."

He stared at her with wide eyes, a semi hurt expression on his face. No one dared insult ramen in front of him. Wife or not she had gone too far.

"Take that back right now." He told her.

"No it's all true."

"Well at least I don't have sake breath. You should really cut back Ino-koi."

She immediately stood up and made her way into the kitchen. Naruto could see that she was clearly up to something. Whatever she was going to do, he knew that he would have to put a stop to it. He didn't want things to get too out of control.

"What are you doing?" The blond male questioned.

She stood in the kitchen looking around for something. She paused as she found what she was looking for. A small smile rose to the platinum blond's face. She then reached for his boxes of instant ramen.

"No one insults sake in my presence. It got me through some really rough times. Goodbye ramen, for I never liked you."

She prepared to throw the ramen out of the window, but Naruto came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her close to him. She could feel his well toned abs and chest pressed up against her back. She could feel each and every single outline of his rock hard body.

"Come on Ino-chan, let's not do anything crazy here. I'm sorry okay you know that I didn't mean it."

"Just because I got wasted that one time, you think that I'm nothing but a drunk. Well, Naruto I'm not okay."

"I know that Ino-chan."

Naruto turned her around pressing his lips to hers. He put his arms around her waist. He then kissed her in a gentle loving manner. He softly stroked her hair with his right hand.

"Ino I'm sorry." He whispered lovingly. Naruto kissed her forehead leaving soft, gentle kisses there.

She closed her eyes putting her arms around his shoulders. This action only brought him closer to her. He stared down at her.

"Naruto..."

"Shh." He pulled her into a warm passionate kiss. He allowed his tongue to explore her mouth. Ino did nothing to stop him. She only leaned into him more deepening their kiss. The blond male suddenly lifted her up, carrying her in his arms. He led the way to their bedroom. Naruto kicked the door open while still attempting to kiss her. The couple fought for dominance. Ino put her arms around his neck, and initiated the next kiss with Naruto attempting to overpower her. He made their kiss much more intense and passionate. He applied more force when capturing her mouth for the next kiss. Their tongue's wrestled with one another for a few precious moments.

"Mmm...Naruto..." She moaned into his mouth.

The blue eyed male gently laid her down on the bed. He positioned himself on top of her. He leaned down to recapture her lips. He made sure that he wasn't putting any weight on her by propping himself up with his hands. She stared at him as he slowly started to remove her nightgown. Naruto pressed his lips to her cheek, and started to make a trail of soft kisses around her jaw line. With a free hand he continued to pull down her nightgown, pulling it down to her waist. He sent her a quick smile and unclipped her bra, releasing her breasts from their shielded prison. He toyed with her left breast, rubbing and caressing it in gentle motions. With his mouth he sucked furiously at her right nipple. Naruto licked around it in circular motions until it was hard and erected.

Naruto began placing sweet tender kisses on her stomach. He quickly slid his tongue across her navel in an attempt to tease her.

"Naruto..." She whispered his name.

The young man pulled her nightgown completely off of her, ridding her of the remainder of her clothing. Before long she was laying before him naked. She reached over lifting his t shirt over his head, throwing it to the side. The blond male stared down at her for a moment. Ino blinked curiously wondering if maybe there was something wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm just looking at how beautiful you are." He smiled.

He then spread open her legs rubbing her outer lips with his fingers. He softly massaged her, running his fingers up and down. His motions caused her to let out a moan.

"Mmm..."

He lifted up her leg and began kissing a long her inner thigh, leaving soft kisses there. He made a trail from her knee back up to her thigh. With his other hand he continued to massage her. Only this time he entered a finger inside of her warmth. Using both hands he spread her apart completely, entering another finger inside of her.

"Naruto..." She moaned out.

He toyed with her clit running his fingers in slow circular motions. His pace soon quickened and he began shoving his fingers in and out of her. He didn't stop his exploration of her until he felt how wet she was. Once he felt that, his movements slowed down.

"_Ino-chan you're so wet."_ He thought lustfully. Naruto pulled his fingers out of her and licked them. "Ino, you taste so good. Here taste."

He bent down capturing her lips in another kiss. She opened her eyes wider, and allowed herself to deepen their kiss. Ino looked down slightly to see the rising bulge in his boxers. A small smile rose to her lips. She then pulled away from him, ending their kiss.

"Look at you so hard already." She reached down stroking his manhood through his boxers.

"Uh...Ino-chan...what are you..." He closed his eyes. He allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of her hand, running up and down his length. It felt extremely good having her doing this for him. Ino's movements shifted from slow and gentle, to a rougher, harder pace. Naruto let out a groan. He could only feel himself growing harder at her touch. Suddenly, he stopped her.

"It's okay Ino-chan that's enough."

He removed his boxers, releasing his hardened member from it's covered prison. Ino stared at his prize with clear lust in her eyes. She knew exactly what she wanted, and he knew it too. Words were not needed at that moment. They both knew what would be happening here.

"Ino-chan are you ready?" He asked her.

"_Hell yeah I'm ready." _She thought. "Hai I'm ready Naruto." She then put her hand to his cheek. Ino smiled for him. "You know that I'm a big girl. I'll be fine."

Naruto usually took care of all her need first. He was always very sweet and attentive to her in bed. It was something that she had always appreciated about him. This was not their first time, yet here he was still trying to take care of her just like before. Some things never changed. It brought back memories of their first time.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_The teenage blond couple were making out in Ino's room. Naruto had his arms wrapped around her in a loving, protective manner. Their kisses only intensifying with each passing moment. Naruto's hands wandered all over her body. He put his hands on to her top, and prepared to take it off. Ino put her hands over his starring at him. The couple stared at one another for a moment._

"_Naruto I..."  
_

"_Ino-chan." He whispered in a low voice. "I know that I want you, but if you don't want this..."_

_She cut him off by grabbing him. She pulled him into a hot, steamy kiss. He was thrown off guard by her actions, but soon relaxed into her kiss._

"_Naruto it's okay. I want this. I want you."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes." She smiled. "I want this."  
_

_The couple undressed one another, pulling and tugging at each article of clothing until they were both naked. They stared at one another, just taking in all of their surroundings. Here they were lying naked in front of each other. Naruto kissed her pushing her long blond locks out of her face. He smiled and admired how beautiful she was. He took in all of her, everything from her perky round breasts to her well toned stomach and thighs. Everything about her seemed absolutely perfect to him._

"_Ino-chan you are so beautiful."_

_She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her. She pressed his lips to hers. The couple soon broke away from their kiss for some air. Naruto placed soft tender kisses on her neck and shoulders. He worked his way down until he hit her stomach. He placed more kisses along her stomach. The kisses started off nice and sensual. But they soon grew hotter and deeper; after this she was sure to have some marks on her. The kind of marks that let people know that she definitely belonged to him. Once he hit her womanhood he stopped. From there he let his body guide him. Naruto entered a finger inside of her._

_Ino let out a moan as he began to fondle,caress, and stroke her clit in soft teasingly motions. He captured her lips in another kiss. Naruto pushed his fingers in deeper, allowing himself to completely explore her._

"_Naruto... oh Kami..."_

_He massaged her breast with his other hand. He twirled her nipple around with his fingers. He played with that nipple until it was hard and erected. Using his mouth he hungrily sucked the other, caressing the warm flesh until that nipple was erected as well. She felt her body twitch at his touch._

"_Naruto..." She called out his name again._

_He slowed his movements down while continuing to finger her. By now though, all he could think about was how good it was going to feel with her tight womanhood clenched around his thick, hungry member. He could just imagine her walls sucking him in deeper and deeper. He soon placed himself at her entrance. Ino was anticipating something to happen, but nothing happened for a moment._

"_Hey?" She spoke in a breathy tone. "What's wrong Naruto? Are you okay?"_

"_Hai I'm fine..." He looked down for a split second, before locking eyes with his girlfriend. Ino could see that there was a look of concern in those cerulean blue orbs._

"_Ino-chan I want you so badly. I just don't want to hurt you."_

_Ino smiled at his concern. It was sweet and refreshing to have a caring guy like Naruto. She squeezed his hand letting him know that it was okay; that he had no reason to be afraid. They were together about to consummate their relationship. Right now nothing mattered but the two of them._

"_Naruto it's okay. I trust you don't worry."_

_He smiled for her. She had no idea how comforting it was to hear those words._

"_Alright Ino-chan I understand. I..."  
_

_She leaned forward pulling into a warm steamy kiss. She wrapped his arms around his broad shoulders. She wanted to convince him that there was nothing to worry about. She wanted him to know that everything was going to be fine._

"_Naruto I love you, so don't worry about hurting me. It's going to be fine." _

_There was a certain confidence in her voice , that caused all of his uneasiness to wash away._

"_Thanks Ino-chan I needed to hear that."  
_

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

Naruto leaned down kissing her forehead. He took his hand, and gently brushed away long blond locks. He stared down at her with a loving look in his eyes.

"I know that you'll be okay. But you can't blame me for wanting to take care of you."

"Yeah I know." She nodded. "I appreciate it believe me."

"But since you don't want to waste anymore time." He grinned. The young man took the head of his thick, hard manhood and started to tease her opening. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to enjoy the amazing feeling of his cock head to her pussy lips. He ran it around in slow circular motions.

"_Naruto...stop...it..."_

"It's what Ino-chan?" He asked smiling at her lustfully.

"Stop it...don't tease me like that."

"Okay Ino-chan. I wont tease you anymore."

Naruto spread her legs apart wider. He entered his throbbing manhood inside of her warm, wet womanhood. He slipped right in with ease. Naruto reached for her leg holding on to it and began to move. Ino moaned out when she felt that first long, deep stroke. There was nothing like that first deep stroke. Naruto enjoyed the feelings of her walls sucking in.

"Mmm...Ino-chan."

He leaned forward capturing her lips in a hot steamy kiss.

"Naruto..." She moaned into his mouth.

The young man's movements started off slow, steady so he could allow himself to enjoy all of her. He closed his eyes and pushed himself deeper.

"Naruto...harder okay."

The blue eyed man was more than happy to oblige. He gripped on to her tighter, pushing her legs apart wider. He went in for the next deep thrust. His thrusts were no longer slow gentle; but harder, faster and at a rougher much wilder pace.

"Oh Kami Naruto." She yelled.

He lowered his mouth to her hard erected nipple. He sucked on it in an almost hungry sort of manner. It was as if he was craving something, that only Ino herself could give him. She was the main course that he had wanted to devour. And nothing would stop him from getting his fill of her at the moment. Ino wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She ran her fingers through his hair. Their hot sweaty bodies pressed up against one another. His skin pressed up against hers. The blond male continued thrusting harder into her warm, moist vagina.

"Ino-chan you feel so good." He mumbled into her ear.

Ino arched her back giving him better access to her prize.

"Naruto don't stop." She moaned.

He pulled her towards him. She could literally feel his throbbing manhood pulsating inside of her. She felt it each time he sent another mighty thrust into her. Naruto ventured deeper inside of her only thrusting harder. Ino held on to the sheets for support. She gripped them tight, so that she could prevent himself from sliding off the bed.

"_Oh fuck yeah." _She thought with enthusiasm.

This was the moment that she had waited a month for. She had been dying to get close to him like this. Ino just wanted to be able to feel as close to him as possible. And nothing was hotter, or as intense as his body pressed to hers, nothing felt as good as feeling his heart pounding through his chest, or when he went in for that passionate soul searing kiss. All of this and more went on when they were making love.

"Naruto, oh god yes."

"Ino-chan." He called out.

Their bodies rocked together in perfect, rhythmic harmony. Ino moved her hips to match each one of his mighty powerful thrusts. Before long a disappointed sigh escaped her mouth. Naruto blinked in confusion. He was now wondering what was wrong with her. He never heard that sigh coming from her before.

"It's no fair." Ino decided.

"What's no fair Ino-koi?" He asked and kissed her lips.

"I want on top." She answered.

The whisker faced man sent his wife a smile, before suddenly turning them both over. He had done it so fast that she almost couldn't believe that he had done it.

"Oh so you want on top huh. Well it looks like you get your wish."

Naruto placed his hands on to her waist, so that he could balance her on top of him. Ino started to move in a slow steady pace. He moved to match each one of her movements. His thrusts started off slow before he began to increase his speed. Naruto watched with interest, as her perky round breasts bounced because of how fast he was pounding into her. He captured both breasts in his hands. The blond male caressed them, rubbing and playing with them. This only caused her to moan out louder.

"Naruto!" She put her hands against the wall for support. Ino was close to her release. She could feel it and so could he.

"Ino-chan you're so close aren't you?" He spoke in a knowing tone.

"H...Hai." It was the only thing that she could say to him. Ino closed her eyes. She enjoyed the full feeling of her husband's thick length inside of her. She almost didn't want that good feeling to end. But her release was in sight, and nothing was going to stop it.

"Naruto I love you..." She screamed out and came to her long awaited release. Naruto slowed down as he felt her cum. The blue eyed male let out a groan. He soon followed suite by coming to his release after her. He spilled his thick seed into her, and Ino collapsed on top of him. Her breathing was heavy and ragged. Naruto, also felt as if his heart was going to come bursting out of his chest. The couple ended their love making with one more long, deep kiss. Ino soon rolled off of him and placed herself besides him. She reached for the covers wrapping them over their nude bodies. There was silence for awhile. He put his arm around her bringing her closer to him. Ino placed her head on to his chest. Her hand was now resting on top of him.

"Hey baby?" She called out to him.

"Yeah Ino-chan?" He asked with his eyes closed.

"I want to talk to you, so don't go to sleep just yet. I wanted to tell you about my conversation with Sakura."

Instantly blue eyes popped open. How could she ruin their moment by bringing that up again? Didn't she realize that everything was perfect until she had uttered those words.

"Aw." He groaned. "Come on Ino-chan you're ruining the moment."

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry."

Naruto put his hand to her chin. He turned her face towards his. They were now staring at each other. Naruto looked slightly confused. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Wait, did I hear you right?"

"I' am okay." She stroked his chest. "I'm sorry for that stupid argument that we had. It wasn't your fault, or mine. It really was all hers when you think about it." Ino yawned. "So I'm sorry."

Naruto knew that this was one of those once in a lifetime moments. Ino hardly ever apologized for any reason. This was a precious moment, a moment that was to be cherished. He really had no idea when this moment would ever happen again.

"Ino-chan." He kissed her lips. "You're so much sexier when you apologize, and aren't yelling at me." He gave her a smile.

Ino said nothing and closed her eyes. Before she had knew it she had drifted off to sleep. Naruto pulled her closer wrapping his arms around her.

"Sleep well Ino." He whispered to her.

Naruto drifted off to sleep as well unable to control himself. The couple laid there in each other's embrace, completely unaware of anything going on in the outside world. All that mattered at this moment was the two of them. Ino shifted in her sleep, turning away from his embrace. Naruto held on to her tighter, only pulling her back towards him. It was like he was afraid to let her go or something. He wrapped his arm securely around her waist. Ino was a light sleeper, and his actions had caused her to start waking up.

"Naruto?" She turned to look at him, only to find that he was still asleep. She smiled softly pressing her lips to his forehead. Ino removed his arm from around her and sat up. She quickly placed her robe on before exiting the room. She looked out of the window to see that the sun was starting to go down.

"_Damn we spent that much time in bed. Wow we had a good time."_ She thought happily. Only there was a sudden knock at the door that caused her to get out of her thoughts.

"_Who the hell could that be?"_

Ino sighed to herself before walking over to the door. She opened it to see the smiling face of her mother, and the more serious one of her fathers.

"Hello Ino-chan."

"What the..." She paused. "Mom, Dad?"


	9. One messed up dinner

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I got really sidetracked so that's why I didn't update it sooner. Well anyway. Here goes. Enjoy, XD.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it Naruto wouldn't wear orange. But he does wear orange, so obviously I don't own it.**

* * *

"Mom, dad what are you doing here?" She managed to ask.

Ino was more than surprised to see her parents standing there. They were actually the last people that she had expected to see. What in the hell were they doing here anyway.

"You remember dear. We were supposed to have dinner here tonight."

"_Oh shit."_ Ino mentally cursed.

"Well, are you inviting us in or what?" Inoichi questioned.

"Yeah, sure come in."

Ino's mother took one look at her daughter's robe. Obviously, she had not been in the kitchen at all. Ino's mother now had a smile on her face. Her daughter had to be up to something.

"I think we might have interrupted something, dear." her mother whispered to her father.

"Hm." Mr. Yamanaka nodded.

The older married couple sat down at the kitchen table.

"Ino-chan, you didn't even start dinner yet did you?" Her mother asked knowingly.

A blush of embarrassment covered the blond's face.

"Well, um I sort of forgot that you guys were coming over."

Mrs. Yamanaka stood up, and started for the kitchen. She had a feeling that something like this would happen. She had always criticized her daughter's wifely skills.

"Luckily for you dear, I always come prepared. I'll cook us all up something. Is Naruto-kun around?"

"Yes Ino-chan where is that husband of yours? I haven't seen him in awhile." Inoichi said to his daughter.

Before Ino could answer her parents, Naruto emerged from their bedroom. He entered the room, he was wearing nothing but his boxers. He stretched his arms and yawned.

"Oh, my." Mrs. Yamanaka spoke as she saw her shirtless son in law.

"Naruto it's not that we aren't happy to see you son. But, would you mind putting a shirt on?"

Naruto's eyes popped open and he noticed Ino's parents were over. And, here he was without a shirt of any kind. Talk about embarrassing.

"Oh, sorry Mrs. Yamanaka. I'll be right back."

Ino smiled for her parents, then followed behind him. She was actually grateful that her mother volunteered to cook dinner. She was really not up to cooking tonight.

"Hey, I'm sorry about my parents. I completely forgot that they were coming over."

"That's okay." He nodded throwing a t shirt over his body. "What's going on though?"

"They're here for dinner. Mom volunteered to cook, since I forgot."

A smile exploded on to Naruto's face. Mrs. Yamanaka may have been outspoken and a little pushy. But damn could that woman cook.

"Alright! You're mom's cooking. Looks like we'll be eating good tonight, huh Ino-chan?"

Ino looked completely offended at his comment. She placed her hand to her hip, staring at him with a deadly glare. If looks could kill, he would be dead already.

"Are you saying that we don't eat well when I cook?"

"Heh." he laughed. "It's not that you cant cook Ino-chan. Its just that your mom's cooking is..."

"I know, don't worry my mother's cooking is amazing. I can barely hold a candle to her."

Naruto heard the almost sad tone in her voice. He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He gently pecked her cheek.

"Oh come on Ino-chan. I'd eat your cooking no matter what, you know that."

"Yeah. Well, let's get back out there. The longer we take, the more ideas will pop into my mothers head. You know how she is."

"Yeah. I know."

The married couple walked out into the living room, to see her mother in the kitchen attempting to cook. But, she was now in a passionate lip lock with Inoichi.

"Mother, dad. You two should really kiss somewhere else."

"Oh, sorry Ino-chan. But there is nothing wrong with showing your husband that you love him."

Ino rolled her eyes deciding not to comment. She didn't want to get her mother started on one of her spirited talks, about keeping things fresh in the relationship.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded. "I'm with you Mrs. Yamanaka." He agreed.

"But I'm sure that Ino-chan takes very good care of you."

Naruto put his hand to her chin, and appeared to be in deep thought.

"Well I guess so."

"Ino-chan, I thought that I told you that you..."

"Mother." Ino exclaimed. "Please not now, why don't we just not talk about any of that?"

"Fine." Mrs. Yamanaka sighed. "I should get dinner started, otherwise we wont be eating."

"Gee, mom have a little faith in me. I would have eventually gotten dinner started. I just forgot that you guys were coming over."

Before long the older blond haired woman had a complete meal on the table. Naruto took his chopsticks, and immediately started for the food. A tear slowly came down his eye. This was probably some of the best food he ever had. Second best to ramen of course.

"Naruto-kun is there something wrong?" Ino's mother wondered.

"No, it's just that you're cooking is amazing. I haven't had it in so long. I almost forgot how good it was." He complimented her.

She smiled at her son in law.

"My you're acting as if you haven't eaten in weeks. Ino-chan, do you not feed him?"

"Of course I feed him mom."

"Yeah. She cooks, don't worry Mrs. Yamanaka. It's all good."

"Well that's definitely good to know. We certainly don't want you to be unhealthy. You need to keep up your stamina, if you know what I mean."

Ino dropped her chopsticks. She held her mouth open in disgust. She was trying to eat dinner, she didn't need this right now.

"Mom, Dad please make her stop."

Inoichi shrugged his shoulders. He was of course more than used to his wife's behavior. She was, and had always been very outspoken. It was as if the woman couldn't control her words, even if she wanted to.

"Ino-chan, you know how your mother is."

"Yeah, but it's still irritating. Mom, can we just have one normal evening without you going off subject."

"Ino-koi calm down." Naruto spoke placing his hand on to her shoulder.

He knew that no matter what he had to try to keep the platinum blond calm.

"Yes, Ino dear listen to Naruto-kun. There's really no reason to get so bent out of shape."

"Fine." She sighed. "Let's just eat."

"That's a good idea dear, you need to eat more. You're so thin as it is. You aren't still on that whole diet faze are you?"

"No mother."

"That's great. I'm glad that you finally let that bad habit go. You could actually stand to gain a few pounds."

Ino said nothing, instead she grabbed her glass and drank down her water. A part of her wished more than anything, that this could be sake instead.

"_Where the hell is my sake, when I need it?"  
_

Ino rose from her seat and headed into the kitchen. She started to look around for the bottles, that she knew she had bought a few days ago. Mrs. Yamanaka raised an eyebrow to her daughter.

"Are you looking for something, dear?" She wondered.

"Yeah. I was looking for my sake. You can't have good food without drinks." She spoke with a smile.

"Oh that, I threw out your sake."

As soon as her mother spoke those words, Ino paused. Her eyes turned white, and she looked like she was going to pass out. She couldn't believe her ears. There was no way in hell, that she had just heard those words. Maybe, she was dreaming or something. Her mother had to be kidding.

"You did what!"

Naruto looked panicked. Ino was about to explode. He turned to look at his mother in law.

"Mrs. Yamanaka, you're going to get us all killed. Do you want us to die? Ino-chan is..."

"Don't worry so much Naruto-kun. Ino dear, you need to break that awful habit of drinking too much sake."

"But mom." She whined.

"No buts dear, think of my future grandchildren. Whenever you an Naruto-kun decide to get busy on that."

"Oh, here we go again. You wont be happy until I'm knocked up, and popping babies out left and right."

Mrs. Yamanaka looked at her daughter with an almost hurt expression. She looked as if she wanted to start crying. Mrs. Yamanaka bit down on her bottom lip, trying to keep herself from shaking.

"Oh..." Ino started. "Mom I... uh please don't cry."

"Ino-chan, I only want what's best for you. I'm sorry if you think that I'm nagging. But..." she paused. "Never mind."

"Damn it." Ino cursed. "I'm out of here. I can't take this right now."

The platinum blond walked out off, making her way back to the bedroom. Naruto flinched when he heard the door slam shut. He rose from his seat, so that he could go after her.

"I better go see if she's okay."

"No. Naruto-kun it's alright. I should go see if she's okay."

"Um...alright." The blond male nodded.

Only he wasn't sure if she was the person that Ino wanted to see right now.

"_Damn, I hope that everything will be okay."_

* * *

Ino was sitting on the bed just thinking about her mother's display. Why did she have to pour on the tears, and react that way.

"She always knows how to make me feel guilty."

When there was a knock at the door, Ino looked up.

"What?" Ino questioned.

"Ino-chan I'm coming in, alright?"

"Whatever." She sighed.

Mrs. Yamanaka came into the room. Sh e stood there for a moment, before sitting down on the bed besides her daughter.

"Alright dear. I suppose that we need to talk."

"We don't really have anything to talk about mom."

"Listen. I know sometimes I can get a little carried away. But I do love you, and I truly want what's best for you."

Ino nodded in understanding. She was aware that her mother loved her. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate the fact that she had an attentive mother. Someone, who took a clear interest in her life. She just wished that maybe, her mom could tone things down a little.

"Mom, I know that you only want me to be happy. I appreciate it really."

"I know, but you just want me to ease up a little right?"

"Um, just a little."

Mrs. Yamanaka smiled, and put her hand to her daughter's head.

"I'm your mother. Its my job to meddle in your life every now and then."

"_Yeah, but not all the time."_ Ino thought.

She didn't bother to respond to her mother. She figured that she would avoid another confrontation.

"Ino-chan since we're on the subject. When do you and Naruto-kun plan to give me some grandchildren?"

"Oh boy." Ino sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto and Inoichi sat at the table, waiting for their wives to come back.

"So, what do you think they're talking about?" Naruto asked his father in law.

"I'm sure that they are just apologizing to each other, and having this whole big ordeal. But, I'm sure that everything will be alright."

Naruto hoped that Inoichi was right about that.

"I suppose that they are always like this, because Ino-chan and her mother are so much alike. They are both outspoken, passionate individuals."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Naruto agreed.

"Hm." Inoichi chuckled lightly. "But I'm sure that you and Ino-chan get along very well, am I right son?"

"Uh...sure Mr. Yamanaka. We get along great."

"Son if there's something going on, you can tell me. We can have a friendly man to man talk."

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat. He wasn't nearly as afraid of his father in law, as he used to be. But, there was still the fear that would sometimes show itself. Inoichi was known to be very intimidating when he wanted to be. Naruto knew that he definitely didn't want to piss him off.

"Um, excuse me."

He rose from his seat, and ran to the room where his wife and mother law were in conversation. He didn't wait another moment, and came into the room.

"Ino-chan are you finished in here? Come back out and save me from talking to your father."

"What's wrong Naruto?" Ino asked her husband.

"I don't know. I think he might want to secretly kill me or something."

Mrs. Yamanaka put her hand to her son in law's shoulder. She could understand Naruto's concern.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun. Inoichi doesn't want to kill you, he likes you."

Naruto shook his head in disbelief. Inoichi was one scary as hell guy. He could never forget the day, when Mr. Yamanaka found out that he and Ino were dating.

* * *

**(Flashback)  
**

_Naruto anxiously tapped his foot on the ground. He was nervous and sweating up a storm. Ino stood next to him. She could feel his uneasiness. In truth, it was starting to make her nervous as well. _

"_Naruto, calm down."  
_

"_But Ino-chan, you're father is crazy. He might kill me or something once he finds out."_

_Ino quickly pecked her boyfriend's cheek in an effort to calm him down. Naruto's face flushed red._

"_Just calm down. Daddy won't kill you. Oh, and by the way he can sense you're fear. So be brave, okay baby." She warned him._

"_What?"_

"_I'll make it up to you later, I promise."_

_Naruto now had a goofy grin on his face. He really liked the sound of that. Oh yeah, there was going to be some fun had tonight._

"_Okay Ino-chan. And you can start by..."_

_Before Naruto could finish his sentence, Inoichi and his wife came to the door._

"_Shit." Naruto thought._

"_Oh hello Naruto-kun. Did you walk Ino-chan home again?"_

"_Uh yeah."  
_

"_Mom, daddy. Can Naruto come in, there's something that we need to tell you."_

"_Something that you need to tell us." Inoichi repeated. "Ino-chan you aren't in any trouble are you?"_

_He then looked suspiciously t the young man standing next to her._

"_No daddy." Ino smiled. "Come on Naruto lets go in now."_

_The four of them were soon seated at the table in the dining area. Naruto could feel the intense gaze of Mr. Yamanaka. He gulped._

"_Fuck, this is scary."_

"_So, Naruto-kun, Ino. What do you have to tell us?" Her mother asked._

"_Well...daddy...mom..."_

_Naruto looked around in a nervous type of manner. Inoichi stood up pointing to him._

"_Naruto, why are you nervous son? You haven't done anything suspicious, have you?"_

"_Huh, no Yamanaka san. I..."_

"_Why Naruto you're all sweaty. It is a bit hot in here. Maybe, you should remove your jacket." Ino's mother spoke._

"_Huh?" Naruto seemed confused._

_Ino on the other hand looked taken aback. Was it her? Or was her mother flirting with her boyfriend._

"_Mom, stop flirting with him. You're too old for this."_

"_Old." She looked offended. "I am not old."_

"_Yeah, too old to be flirting with my boyfriend." Ino told her mom._

"_Boyfriend." Inoichi exploded._

_Naruto smiled nervously up at the older man._

"_Naruto?"_

"_Yes sir?"_

"_You had better not have violated my daughter in anyway. She is a delicate, innocent..."_

"_She wasn't so innocent last night." Naruto thought to himself._

_A small smile rose to his face, as he thought about the events of last night. He wasn't completely sure how it happened. But at the end of the night someone was screaming out... "Oh god, Naruto, make me cum."_

_Inoichi stopped his rant when he noticed the look on Naruto's face._

"_Ah-ha, even now you are probably thinking impure thought about my princess?"_

"_Huh...what... no sir." He lied._

_Unfortunately the hard on in his pants was starting to say otherwise._

"_Oh shit, not right now."  
_

_This was probably the absolute worse thing that could happen right now._

"_Kami, if you get me out of this. I'll stay away from ramen for a week." He paused. "Nah, I can't do that. Fuck I'm screwed._

"_Now, now dear please calm down. Naruto-kun doesn't think thoughts like that about Ino-chan right?"_

"_Yes ma'am that's right."_

"_That's right mom, daddy. Naruto and I are waiting for marriage."_

_Naruto sat amazed. How could Ino lie with such a straight face. It was truly a gift._

"_Damn Ino's good."_

"_Marriage? What's this talk about marriage. You aren't...pregnant are you Ino-chan. I'll kill you Uzumaki, if she is. I'll rip your balls off and grind them into dust. I'll make it so that you can never take a piss straight again."_

_Naruto swallowed hard. He knew that he would hate having Inoichi as a father in law._

"_Daddy I'm not pregnant. Please calm down." Ino asked._

"_Fine." Inoichi sighed. "Just remember what I said Naruto."_

"_Yes sir." He nodded weakly. "My poor balls." He thought sadly._

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

Ino walked over to her husband. She could see that he was upset. She gently kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry sweetie, my dad doesn't want to kill you."

"Uh, okay Ino-chan."

"Now this is very weird. I shouldn't be here with the two of you, right now. After all, this is where the magic happens right?" Mrs. Yamanaka winked.

Both Naruto and his wife shuddered at that moment. Leave it to Mrs. Yamanaka to ruin the moment.

"Mom, please."

"Yeah, I know. Come on lets go finish having dinner."

It was hard but dinner was finished on a quiet note. Ino knew that her mother most likely wanted to say something. She thanked god for the silence.

"Dinner was great Mrs. Yamanaka."

"Thank you Naruto-kun."

"Mom, dad, its pretty late. You guys can probably stay in the guest room."

"Yeah." Naruto agreed.

"That sounds good. We'll take you up on that offer."

After the dishes were washed and put away, Naruto grabbed a quick shower, and waited for Ino to come to bed. He laid there with his hands behind his head.

"_Damn, dinner was amazing. That woman can sure as hell cook._"

"Goodnight Ino-chan, tell Naruto I said goodnight too."

"I will. Goodnight mom."

Ino opened the door to the room. She saw the form of her shirtless husband lying there. A small blush rose to her cheeks. She could never get tired of that sight.

"If I could make it so he would stay shirtless..." she paused. "No, then my mother would probably flirt with him more or something."

Ino sat down on the bed. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and kissed his cheek.

"Are you sleeping baby?"

"No I'm still awake." He replied.

"This morning was fun. You really wore me out." She laughed.

Naruto smiled as well.

"Yeah, it was pretty fun Ino-chan. I'm glad that you could keep up with me." He teased.

She kissed his cheek again. "Shut up." She laughed with clear amusement. "Goodnight."

"Night, Ino-chan."

The platinum blond turned around closing her eyes. It was such a peaceful, quiet night. There really was no excuse for why she couldn't get to sleep. Unfortunately her peace did not last long.

"Ooh...Inoichi-kun. You are so good to me.." she heard a moan.

Instantly two pairs of blue eyes opened. Ino sat up, feeling the sudden urge to vomit.

"Oh no." She whispered. "They aren't..."

"Mm...harder honey. Make me scream, make my toes curl. I want it to feel so good that my eyes roll back in my head."

Naruto sat up too. He definitely wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.

"Hai. Ino-chan I think they are."

"Oh that's it. She'll pay for this. She's probably doing this on purpose." Ino sighed. When the moans and shouting got louder she placed a pillow over her head.

"Looks like we wont be getting any sleep tonight, eh Naruto. I'm sorry. I really didn't think that this would happen." she admitted.

Naruto then pulled her towards him. He sent his lips crashing down on hers. It took her by surprise. Ino moaned into his mouth. Their tongues wrestled for a few precious moments. He placed his hands to her cheek, stroking it gently. He soon pulled away from her. They were now staring into each others eyes.

"Naruto?"

"Well..." He grinned. "We'll just have to make our own noise then, get it."

"Oh hell yeah." She nodded eagerly. "Baby, you are a genius."

"_Huh?"_ Naruto thought.

"Um never mind. But it's so hot to see you thinking, you're so hot right now." Ino grinned seductively. She leaned over pulling him into a soft passionate kiss.

Ino's hands wandered all over his hard, chiseled chest. She gently traced his skin with her fingertips, making soft circles. He let out a groan in her mouth. She soon broke the kiss and started for his neck. She licked around his jawline, placing soft, sensual kisses there.

"Ino..." he breathed.

The young man reached over removing her white tank top. He slowly pulled down the straps. He stopped her from kissing his neck, by turning her around. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Naruto?" She wondered. "What are you..."

She was cut off as he began sucking the skin between her neck and shoulder. He sucked hungrily on the smooth flesh. With one hand he unclipped her bra, releasing her breasts from their shielded prison. Due to their position, she could feel his hardened member pushed up against her back. Ino let out a muffled moan, upon feeling him. She almost couldn't wait to have all of that deep inside of her.

Naruto turned her face back so she could face him. He pressed his lips to hers. His one arm wrapped around her waist securely. So with the other hand, he began to massage her breast. Naruto grasped his hand around the left one, gently squeezing the nipple in between his fingers. His other hand toyed with her pantie line. His fingers found their way into her panties. He immediately felt the moistness of her purple underwear.

"Wow Ino-chan, so wet already." He entered a finger inside of her warmth.

"Mm...Naruto." She moaned.

He explored her inner most regions with his fingers. He pumped them in harder, causing her to thrash about in pure ecstasy. He held her tighter to keep her from moving around so much.

"Calm down Ino-koi. I haven't even made you cum just yet."

"I want to..."

"You want to what?" he whispered in a husky voice.

She closed her eyes, another light moan escaping her.

"I want to cum Naruto, make me cum."

"Okay babe."

He took her other breast in his hand, and began to work her nipples. Playing with it until it was hard like the other one. Before she could even blink, he had her laying down on the bed. He finished removing her underwear, throwing it to the side. He didn't need that little piece of clothing in the way. She was now completely naked in front of him.

"No fair baby." She smirked. "How come I'm the only one thats naked."

"Oh, yeah forgive me Ino-chan."

Ino put her hand to his boxers, immediately pulling them down. She released his hardened cock from its shielded prison. There Naruto was, in all of his glory. She definitely would never get tired of seeing this sight.

"Damn, baby look at how hard you are. You're just standing at attention for me, aren't you?"

"Yeah, you know just looking at you can get me like this."

He took the time to admire his wife's beautiful physique, everything from her gorgeous full breasts, to her well toned stomach, and soft creamy legs. To him she was the definition of perfection.

"Goddamn you are so beautiful, Ino-chan."

She had no time to respond because he had lowered himself down to her womanhood. He spread apart the soft, pink sex with his hands. Naruto admired her for a few precious moments, before entering his tongue into her. He flicked his tongue in and out, out and in. Naruto began to gently nibble on her clit. He knew that it was something that would always get to her.

"Naruto." She shouted.

The blue eyed female squirmed underneath his touch. He held on to her waist, pulling her closer to him. Naruto only shoved his tongue in deeper, only this time he added a finger. He stroked her clit, playing with her inner most walls. Ino wrapped her legs around his broad shoulders, holding him in place, while he continued his oral love making. His tongue gently brushed up against her spot. The spot that always made her cum without fail.

"Oh fucking Kami, baby." She screamed.

His movements went harder and faster. The blond woman shouted out loudly while coming to her release.

"Naruto..."

"Yeah babe."

"You have the most..." She breathed. "Amazing tongue in the whole goddamn world."

"I know." He grinned.

Naruto pulled her into another sensual, soft kiss.

"I love you so much Ino-chan."

"I..."

"But, now its time to really make you scream."

Naruto smiled down at her before entering his thick length inside of her womanhood.

"Uh...Naruto."

He stayed still for a moment, enjoying the feeling of her warm pink sex clasped around his cock. It felt so good, he could barely think straight.

"Naruto don't torture me like this. Please move, your driving me crazy."

"Okay then, Ino-chan." He spoke as he started to finally move. "I wouldn't want to drive my princess crazy."

With his mouth he planted soft kisses all over her neck and shoulders. He moved inside of her, at a slow steady pace. He reached down fondling her breasts, while continuing to thrust. Ino felt like she was in heaven. Had she died and gone there? They had sex twice in one day, she almost couldn't believe her good fortune.

"_Damn, I'm one lucky bitch."_ She thought.

She went to yell, only he caught her lips in another kiss. She moaned into his mouth, arching her back. This only caused her to push herself into him more.

"Naruto fuck me. Harder, I want you so much." She screamed.

He nodded eagerly, and slammed his thick manhood into her womanhood. His thrusts only becoming deeper, harder, and rougher. She bucked her hips to meet each one of her husband's mighty thrusts. Ino wrapped her arms around shoulders bringing him closer to her.

"Naruto...oh fuck."

"Ino-chan." He called out to her, throwing her leg around his waist. He slammed into her again, Ino moaned out loud.

"I love you. Make me cum."

He sucked furiously on her nipple, with his other hand he played with the other nipple.

"It's okay Ino-chan. I want you to come, don't hold back."

"I..."

"Come on..." he urged her.

"Oh fuck..." She shouted. Ino closed her eyes again. This time she was unable to hold back. The young woman finally came to her much needed release. Naruto groaned as he followed suite coming to his much needed release. He pulled out of her spilling his fluids all over the place. The thick white seed shooting out in heavy, full loops. Ino sat amazed at this display. He obviously had been holding back big time.

"Damn, baby you were really holding back. You got me, and yourself so sticky. We better go get a shower, ne Naruto-kun."

He caught the lustful look in his wife's aqua colored eyes.

"Okay Ino-chan." He laughed. "Let's go get that shower."

* * *

Meanwhile in the guest room. Ino's parents sat wide eyed. Inoichi looked horrified, and his wife seemed obviously pleased.

""Wh...What did he do to my daughter?"

"Inoichi-kun they were simply having fun. I'm glad that they did."

Inoichi stared at his wife with an raised eyebrow. He had to have such an overly sexual wife. And judging by the sounds coming from his daughter's bedroom, Ino had taken after her mother.

"_My poor daughter."_ he thought.

"If Ino-chan isn't pregnant after that..." she grinned. "Then I don't know what's wrong with those two."


	10. Oh no she didn't

**A/N: Okay, so I decided not to make you guys wait so long this time. Kudos to me. Anyway, just for the record, just because Naruto um "pulled out" that doesn't mean Ino can't still get pregnant. I mean how effective is that anyway lol. So she may or may not be eventually, I don't know. I haven't decided yet. Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Ino stood in the doorway of the guest room. She shuddered, while her mind immediately went to what happened here last night. She couldn't believe the nerve of her parents. For them to do that in her house, it was so uncalled for. It was completely and totally unnecessary.

"Damn, what a shame." Ino whispered.

"What's a shame Ino-chan?" Naruto wondered.

"Its a shame that we have to disinfect these sheets, and then set fire to this room."

Naruto laughed. He ran his fingers through his wife's platinum blond locks. He wasn't the least bit surprised by her words. Truthfully, he would have probably done the same thing.

"You don't have to do that Ino-chan."

Ino raised an eyebrow to him. Was he being serious right now? Did he not hear the horrible acts that went on last night. No one should ever have to sleep here again. This room needed to be cleaned from top to bottom. Then they needed to set the place on fire, from there they could build a new, better room. A room that her parents hadn't defiled with their unholy actions.

"What!, Are you serious? You heard what happened here last night."

"Yeah, about that..."

* * *

**(Earlier that morning)**_Naruto entered the room to see his mother in law cooking breakfast. It was a good thing too, he was starving out of his mind. He could totally go for whatever she was making. _

"_Oh, hey Mrs. Yamanaka."_

"_Good morning Naruto-kun." She smiled cheerfully._

_Naruto wasn't surprised to find her this cheerful. After the events of the previous night, she had to be one happy as hell woman. Then again, it was her absolute favorite topic. Sex seemed to be the woman's top priority. If she wasn't thinking about it, she was talking about it, or possibly doing it._

"_Is Ino-chan up?" She soon asked._

"_No. She's still sleeping."  
_

_The older blond laughed. "Too tired from last night, I suppose."_

"_Uh...huh?" Naruto wondered and sat down at the kitchen table._

"_I heard you two going at it like animals last night."_

"_Oh." A blush rose to Naruto's face. "Well..."_

"_Don't apologize Naruto-kun. It's perfectly natural, she is your wife."_

_Naruto didn't say anything for a moment. Was this woman serious? If memory served him, he and Ino weren't the only one's busy last night._

"_Um, Mrs. Yamanaka. No offense but, you were kind of busy last night too."_

_She laughed. Boy, did he have a big surprise coming his way._

"_Oh, that. Well Inoichi-kun and I weren't really doing anything. I just did that to tick Ino-chan off a little."_

_Naruto stared up at her with wide eyes. His mouth wide open, as he could form no words. Ino's mother laughed once more._

"_Now eat up, before your breakfast gets cold."_

* * *

Naruto finished telling his wife the story. Ino stood there for a moment. It was silent. She then looked up, with flames in her eyes.

"Mother!" She screamed. "I knew it. I knew that she would pull some shit like this. I'm going to go have a talk with her right now."

Ino stormed out of the house with Naruto following after her. He probably shouldn't have told her about that conversation. Because, now she was mad as hell. Ino was out for blood at this moment. Someone was going to pay.

"Shit, I shouldn't have said anything. Ino-chan wait up."

"No way!, Naruto you are going to have to visit me in jail. Because there will be a murder."

Naruto paused as those words hit his ears. She wasn't really serious was she? He wasn't too keen on the idea of visiting his wife in jail. For one thing, would there be conjugal visits. I mean, they would still be able to have sex right? Despite her being in jail.

"Ino-chan please calm down. You aren't going to really kill your mother are you?"

"Hell yeah." She nodded. "I was seriously going to burn those sheets. Do you have any idea the horrible thoughts I had in my head. I might have been traumatized for life, or something."

"Yeah I know. I had those same thoughts." He agreed.

"Well, then what the hell are we waiting for, lets go."

Naruto sighed, and followed after his very pissed off wife. All hell was clearly about to break loose. When they got to her parents house. They were immediately greeted by the smiling face of her mother. Naruto wondered why she was smiling right now. Was it possible that she had just had sex for real this time? Oh well, at least she could die a happy woman.

"Oh, hello Ino-chan, Naruto-kun. What brings you by?

That was a good idea, Mrs. Yamanaka, continue to play innocent. Go ahead and pretend that you had no idea what was going on. That should possibly buy you some time.

"Don't you dare, hey Ino-chan me. I know all about your trick you played last night. Mom, what the hell? Are you that insane?"

Mrs. Yamanaka only sighed. She then had Ino and Naruto sit down in the kitchen. She might as well apologize to the two of them. She wasn't really surprised that Naruto had told Ino the truth. They were married. It was his right to tell her what was going on.

"I'm sorry about that Ino-chan. I was just having a bit of fun."

Ino stared at her in disbelief. "Fun." She repeated. "Drinking is fun, partying with your friends is fun. What you did last night, that was far from fun."

"You're right dear." She told her. "I am sorry."

"I almost can't believe you. But, then again it is you."

Mrs. Yamanaka sipped her tea. Ino stared wide eyed at her, waiting for some type of reaction. She knew that her mother wouldn't let her have the last words in.

"Well, despite my actions you two had fun, didn't you? Now, when can I expect my grandchild?"

Naruto kept quiet, while Ino fell out of her seat. She hit the floor hard.

"Ino-chan, are you okay?" He asked.

"No I'm not okay. Mom, you've really got to lay off the grandchild thing. Besides, how do you know if Naruto and I even had sex. We could have been faking, just like you did."

That was certainly a valid point. Naruto and Ino could have faked every single thing that went on. How did she know if it really happened or not. She had no real proof, other than the shouts and moans. Which could have easily been a sham.

"No." Ino's mother decided. "You can't fake what I heard last night. And I should know." The older blond said proudly. "Unless, Naruto-kun isn't very good at his job. If so, I can recommend..."

"No." Naruto immediately cut her off. "That wont be necessary."

"Oh." She nodded. "Okay then, as long as you are sure."

The last thing he wanted was to have his mother in law, dictating what he should be doing in bed. Naruto didn't want to brag, but he was completely confident in his abilities. He knew he had to be good, just by the sounds of Ino's screams, and when he had always brought her to orgasm.

"What are you thinking Naruto-kun?" Mrs. Yamanaka asked.

"_I'm thinking that I'm the best fuck Ino-chan has ever had."  
_

Ino noticed the somewhat dazed look in his eyes. His mind had either gone blank, or he was thinking thoughts of a sexual nature. Somehow she got the feeling that it was the second one.

"Um..." Naruto started.

"Are you thinking about some dirty, kinky, sort of thing? I wonder, what was going through your mind last night, when you heard those terrible words coming out of my mouth."

Mrs. Yamanaka had her intense gaze focused on her son in law. Naruto wasn't sure what she was trying to do. But if she was trying to scare him, it was working.

"Mom, what in all hell is your problem?"

"Sorry dear. I was just trying to get into Naruto's head. I wanted to see if he had the right Yamanaka woman. You know I am older, I have much more..." She paused. "Experience." She smiled.

Naruto's eyes turned white, and his mouth looked like it would hit the floor. This was the craziest thing that Ino's mother had ever said to him. Sure, she had flirted with him in the past. But he was positive that she had only been kidding. Right now it seemed like she was just asking to sleep with him.

"M...Mrs...Yamanaka..." He managed to ask.

"Mother!" Ino screamed. "I don't know what's your point in playing these ridiculous games, but Naruto and I will have no part of this. Come on baby lets go. Oh, and I am so not speaking to you again." Ino told her.

"Good. This is good. Now that you're all fired up. Go home, and make crazy, passionate love to your husband. And get busy on my grandchild."

Ino groaned in frustration. Without saying another word, she pulled Naruto up from his seat, and the couple left her parents house. Ino couldn't believe the nerve of her mother. She went through all of that, just to get her so fired up, that she and Naruto would go home and fuck like animals.

"She is the worst. I can't believe her."

"Ino-chan?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I'm scared." He admitted. "You're mother scares me."

She hugged him, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"I know." She whispered. "She scares me too, and she's my mother. Come on let's go. Don't worry, we won't have to talk to her for awhile. I'm definitely not speaking to her after what she did to you."

Naruto was pretty sure that he was scarred for life, after that little ordeal. The walk home was silent. The couple did not speak to one another. Naruto was still pretty much speechless. Ino felt that she could utter no words. What could she possibly say to make him feel better. _"Oh, I'm sorry baby, but you know how my mother likes to kid around."_ No that simply would not do. There wasn't anything that she could say to him, knowing this made her feel bad.

"_I'm really sorry about this, Naruto."_ She thought to herself.

Her mother did always like to play the occasional joke. Only this time Ino felt that she had taken it way too far. She wasn't sure how Naruto was going to recover after this. Once at home the couple sat in completely different rooms. Naruto was in the living room, and Ino was in the bedroom. It was as if neither one of them could face each other right now. Ino decided that maybe he simply needed some time alone for awhile.

"_Damn mother."_ She thought. "_Why the hell does she find it necessary to play these silly little games."_

The platinum blond ended up going to sleep with her arms around her pillow. It was the only source of comfort that she had at this moment, seeing as how her husband wasn't by her side. Naruto stood in the doorway, watching while she slept. He sat down besides her. He pushed the hair out of her eyes. The whisker faced male bent down, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you Ino-chan, even if you're mother is a creep."

With that being said Naruto left the house to be alone. He needed this time to think. He soon found himself at Ichiraku's. So naturally he grabbed a bowl of ramen. The young man slurped his noodles in a somewhat hesitant manner, even Teuchi knew that something had to be bothering him. He knew for a fact that Naruto would be on his third or fourth bowl by now.

"Naruto, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Teuchi-san." He nodded.

"Then how come I don't believe you."

"It's just some family problems." He admitted truthfully.

"Oh I see. Well, Ino-chan is okay isn't she?"

"Yeah she's fine, it's her mother. Here Teuchi-san." He handed him the money for his bill. From there Naruto walked around the village. He really didn't have any goal in particular. Realizing this he sat down at the bench.

"Hey, Naruto what's up. Why do you look so far away right now?" He looked up to see his pink haired friend.

"Hi, Sakura-chan. I'm fine."

"No you're not." She noticed. "We're friends. I know you. So are you going to tell me what's going on?"

She sat down besides her friend. She waited for Naruto to start talking.

"You won't believe what Ino's mother did this time."

Naruto then went into details about the earlier events of today. Sakura did her best to not laugh the whole time he was talking.

"And that's what happened."

From there Sakura could not contain her laughter. She busted out laughing. Naruto raised an eyebrow to her in suspicion.

"Sakura-chan why are you laughing?"

"Come on Naruto she was only playing with you. Granted, it was probably uncalled for, but I can just imagine the look on your face. You must have been scared shitless."

"Hell yeah." Naruto nodded.

Sakura put her hand to the blond's shoulder.

"It's okay Naruto. Ino's mother is...well you know how she is. I guess you guys should cool down, and then go to talk with her."

"Oh no." He shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere near that crazy woman. What if she tries to rape me or something?" He started to panic.

Sakura laughed again. Naruto looked funny with that scared expression on his face.

"Naruto, calm down."

"I can't, how would you feel if you had a crazy mother in law who wanted to sleep with you."

"Naruto!"

"I..."

"Naruto..." She pulled his face towards hers. They were now staring into each other's eyes.

"Naruto I..."

The blue eyed male blinked in confusion. Sakura then pressed her lips to his. Naruto's eyes widened in shock at this sudden kiss. Before he could stop it, he found himself giving in and returning her kiss. She placed her arms around his waist deepening their kiss. It then hit Naruto, he was a married man.

"No, stop Sakura-chan." He pulled away from her.

"Oh, Naruto I'm sorry. I didn't... fuck." She cursed.

"It's okay Sakura-chan, it was a spur of the moment thing."

"Yeah I..."

Naruto rose from the bench. He turned to give his friend a smile.

"It's no big deal. I know that it didn't mean anything."

"_Well, what if it did?" _She thought.

"Listen I'm going to go home. Ino-chan is probably worried. See ya around."

"Right, bye."

Naruto didn't look back. He kept walking, clearly in a hurry to get home. He should have never kissed the pink haired woman back. She was his friend, more importantly she was his wife's best friend.

"That shouldn't have happened. That will never happen again."

When he got home he was greeted by the sounds of Ino in the kitchen.

"Hey, sweetie your home. I'll make you a plate."

"No Ino-chan I'm not hungry. I had a bowl of ramen."

"Oh." She nodded. "Well, I'll just leave it in the oven for you."

Ino finished up what she was doing and exited the kitchen. Naruto was busy with his back turned to her. Ino wasn't completely sure, yet it felt like there was something not right.

"Naruto? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He lied.

The spiky headed blond sat down on the couch. He kicked his shoes off and removed his jacket. Ino stood staring at him for a moment. She felt that it was time to start telling him about her plan. She was able to do a lot of thinking when he was gone.

"Naruto, I've been thinking?"

"Huh? What about?"

"We've dealt with a lot over the years. And I really don't want what happened earlier to affect us, permanently. Its why I think that we should take some counseling."

Naruto looked up and met Ino's gaze. He stood up, walking over to her. He almost couldn't believe her words. Why the hell did they need the counseling. Her mother was the one that was fucked up.

"Ino-chan I..."

"It'll be good for us I promise." She then hugged him. Ino paused when she caught the scent of perfume. Naruto immediately pulled away from her.

"Okay, fine."

"Good. I'm sorry about my mother too, I..."

"That's okay Ino-chan." He cut her off. "I'm going to go take a nap or something."

Ino watched as Naruto went to their bedroom. She flinched as she heard the door close. Only, that was the farthest thing from her mind right now. She had a bigger question on her mind.

"_Why did I smell perfume just now?"_


	11. Make me a promise

**A/n: Alright, so here I am with chapter 11 of our wonderful story. Well I wouldn't call it wonderful, just really fun to write. Now please enjoy and don't forget to review at the end. This is a long chapter. So sit back and grab a drink and relax.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But Naruto x Ino is my life.**

* * *

That night in bed, the couple had their backs turned to one another. Ino stared into the darkness. She and Naruto had not spoken a word since he had come back home. Things felt very awkward between them. Normally, Naruto would have his arms wrapped around her. He would hold her close to him. She should be feeling the rise and fall of his chest. She should be hearing the sounds of his breathing. She wanted to feel his arms wrapped around her waist. But not this time. Things were different this time. A sad sigh escaped her.

On top of everything, she couldn't help but think about earlier. Why had she smelled perfume? Where did he go earlier? Ino knew that he wasn't the type to cheat on her. She didn't want to think the worst. Only right now, she really didn't know what to think.

"I'm probably just thinking too much. It's nothing, I'm sure."

Naruto had his eyes closed, although he wasn't asleep. The only thing he could think about was that kiss with Sakura. Years ago, he would have loved it if she had kissed him. Right now, at this moment the kiss was completely uncalled for. He was a married man. He was no longer single. If he was then the kiss would have been okay. He wondered just why had the pink haired female kissed him. What were her reasons? As far as he had known, Sakura had never shown any romantic interest in him.

"Why did Sakura-chan kiss me?" he wondered.

He opened his eyes when he heard movements. It was Ino, she was getting up from the bed. The platinum blond walked over to the door.

"Where are you going Ino-chan?" He wondered.

"To the kitchen." She answered. "I'm thirsty."

She entered the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. For once in her life, she wasn't in the mood for sake. She felt that now simply wasn't the time for any. The blue eyed female sat down on the couch. She tied her hair back into a ponytail, to keep it from falling into her eyes. A sigh escaped her. She didn't have the heart to go back into the bedroom. She decided that she would sleep out here tonight. Just as she was closing her eyes. She heard a knock at the door. It caused her to sit up. She yawned and looked at the clock. It was nearly four in the morning.

"_What the fuck?" _She thought.

Ino got up and walked to the door.

"Who the hell is it? Mom, if that's you. I swear to god..."

"I'm not your mother, open up Ino." The voice on the other side of the door spoke.

Ino was more than surprised to come face to face with Temari. The older blond looked pissed. She wasn't really surprised to see Temari angry though.

"Temari-chan, what brings you by at 4 in the morning, no less."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about dropping by like this. But I was wondering if I could crash here tonight."

Ino opened the door wider allowing the green eyed girl to come in. Temari sat down on the couch and Ino offered to make some tea. In the back of her mind she wondered why Temari seemed so upset. Also, why the hell did she feel the need to come over here. It was really late. Sure, she and Temari had become good friends over the years. But it was late right now.

"Here you go." She handed Temari some tea.

"Thanks."

"So, what's wrong?"

"Oh you know. I got into another argument with the lazy bastard again."

"Hm." Ino nodded in understanding. "What did Shika do this time?"

Temari took a sip of her tea. She didn't feel like getting into details at this time. All Ino needed to know was that it was an argument.

"We just got into a heated argument like always. So, you don't mind if I stay here the night, do you?"

Despite what time it was Temari was a friend. Ino did however hate when Shikamaru and Temari argued. She always felt like she was placed in the middle of it. After all, she was good friends with both of them. She didn't want to have to choose sides. Ino turned to her friend, then smiled.

"Sure you can stay. It's no trouble at all. I would give you the guest room but..."

A look of slight disgust appeared on the green eyed woman's face. She didn't even want to think about the things that those two did in that room.

"What, did you and Naruto get a little sex crazed; and now there are cum shots everywhere?" Temari was almost afraid of what the answer would be.

"No Tem, that's not it all. There are fresh sheets on the bed. It's just..." She was about to tell her the details of what her mother did.

"Then, what's the problem?"

"Um, nothing." She spoke quickly.

"Good. Now I'm going to go the sleep. I'll see you in the morning, night." Temari yawned.

"Night." Ino called out to her. "Oh, the guest room is further down the hall, you remember right? I just wouldn't want you getting into bed with my husband." Ino laughed.

Temari smirked. "No worries here. I'm not into loud, overbearing blonds."

Ino quickly stopped laughing. She regained her composure. No one insulted her man, no one. She had to stand up for him.

"Oh yeah? Well you can just imagine the many tricks he can do with that mouth of his."

Temari just rolled her eyes at her comment. She wouldn't admit it, but she was a bit envious of the fact that Ino could get Naruto to go down on her. Shikamaru was so lazy that it was a constant struggle to get things done in the bedroom.

"Shut up Ino, and get to bed."

She let out a laugh. "Fine, goodnight Temari-chan."

Ino waited a few more moments before heading back into her own bedroom. She quietly got under the covers. The blue eyed female turned her attention over to Naruto once more. The sound of light snoring told her that he was indeed asleep. She knew that he wouldn't mind Temari staying over the night. Yet, it probably would have been better if she had told him first. It was pointless now, since he was sleeping. She didn't want to wake him up.

She didn't get to sleep right away. Her mind was completely plagued with thoughts. Was Naruto secretly cheating on her? Who had he been with earlier?

"No." Ino shook her head. "He wouldn't. I was probably only imagining things.

The blond soon found her self in a dream.

* * *

**(Ino's Dream)**

_The platinum blond found herself standing in an empty apartment. She was all alone in this huge, empty space. She noticed that nearly all of Naruto's things were gone._

"_What's going on?"_

_She turned around when she heard some noise. She came face to face with her husband. He had a somewhat distant expression on his face. He looked at her, and they stared at each other for a moment. Ino tried to read him. She tried to see what he was thinking. His eyes was so blank and emotionless._

"_Naruto, what's going on? Why are all your things gone?"  
_

_He ignored her. The blue eyed male walked passed her. She grabbed a hold of his arm. She had to stop him from walking away._

"_I'm talking to you. Don't walk away from me."_

_He turned to face his wife._

"_Let me go." He spoke calmly._

"_No."_

"_Ino, get your damn hands off of me."_

_She blinked in confusion. Naruto wouldn't talk to her this way. She couldn't understand why now he would choose to take this tone with her. He had never done it before._

"_Naruto, I don't understand. What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing is wrong. I just want to get my things, so that I can go."_

"_Why do you want to go?"_

_"To put it simply I'm leaving to get away from you. I had enough of you. I'm finished with you Ino. You mean absolutely nothing to me."_

_"Naruto?" She went wide eyed. She hadn't expected those words to come out of his mouth. He had never spoken to her like this before. His voice filled with such disgust and venom. She backed away from him in shock._

_"Naruto?" She repeated._

_"Yeah, why are you calling my name so much. I don't think I want to even hear your voice anymore. Like I said I'm done with you. Goodbye Ino."_

_"No, don't leave me."_

_"Goodbye." He repeated. "I want nothing to do with you."_

_"No, Naruto please." She begged._

_She tried to run to him. She wanted to stop him from leaving. Ino wanted him to understand how much she loved him. She didn't wish to be without him. She was committed to their life together. There was no way that she would ever want him to leave._

_"Naruto, baby...please. I'm begging you.." _

_She grabbed a hold of his arm. Naruto stiffened at her touch. He suddenly pushed her away from him._

_"Don't fucking touch me. Don't ever touch me again, goodbye."_

_The platinum blond felt the tears fall down her eyes. She could do nothing to stop her husband from leaving her. Ino fell down to her knees. Her face stained with her tears. Why didn't she try harder? How come she couldn't stop him from leaving?_

_"Naruto, don't leave me?" She screamed. "Naruto I... don't leave me."_

* * *

"No." Ino awoke with a start.

She sat up in bed, her heart pounding through her chest. Her breathing was erratic and heavy. She felt that she had been crying. A hand reached out and touched her shoulder.

"Ino-chan, what's wrong?"

"N...Naruto? You're here right, you didn't leave me."

"No." He wrapped his arms around her. "I didn't go anywhere, you were just dreaming. Calm down."

She wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him closer to her.

"Naruto don't ever leave me. I don't want you to leave me alone."

The blue eyed male blinked in confusion. Ino was really freaking out. He was positive that he had never seen her like this before. Seeing this only made him hug her tighter. He could tell that she needed this comfort.

"Ino..." He started.

"No." She shook her head. "Please, don't ever leave me. Promise me that you wont."

"I wont, I promise." He kissed her cheek. The young man stroked her head in a loving manner. He was doing his best to ease her fears.

"Ino try to go back to sleep okay."

"Okay. Naruto, no matter what I want you to know that I love you."

"I love you too, now get some rest."

She nodded and closed her eyes. Instantly she fell back asleep. She was tired from the stress of that dream. It had felt real to her. It felt as if it was actually happening. The only thing that she knew was, that she didn't want that to occur in real life. She would do anything to keep that from happening.

"I can't let that happen. I wont let it. No matter what, I can't ever let that happen."

Hours later, Naruto was awoken by the sun peering through the windows. A pair of cerulean blue orbs scanned the room. He then turned his attention to the sleeping woman next to him. Ino seemed to be resting more comfortably. The whisker faced man rose from bed and exited the room. He was wearing nothing but his boxers. He stood in the living room for a moment. Naruto yawned and stretched his muscles.

"Uzumaki, pants right now." He heard a familiar voice.

"What the..."

He looked to see Temari sitting at the table. She was drinking a cup of coffee. Was it possible that he was still in bed dreaming? She certainly looked real enough. Only right now he wasn't completely sure.

"Temari-chan. What the hell are you doing in my house?"

_"_Very nice Naruto. That is exactly the right words to say to a guest."

"Oh, Ino must have invited you over or something. Sorry, I'll go put on some pants. Unless you would rather see me like this." He teased.

The green eyed woman narrowed her eyes in a death glare. She was about 10 seconds away from kicking his ass. She was aware that the blue eyed male was only kidding. Besides, it was much too early to kick anyone's ass.

"Shut up, and go get some pants."

"Yes ma'am." He grinned.

He went back into the bedroom to grab some pants. He quickly noticed that Ino was not in bed anymore. The sound of the water running let him know exactly where she was. Naruto joined Temari back out in the living room.

"So, what's new Temari-chan?"

"Nothing much, same old same old. I'm sorry about coming over like this. I should have probably called first."

"It's okay." He yawned. "Ino-chan and I don't mind. You had a fight with that lazy ass again, huh?"

"Yes." She nodded. "That obvious, huh?"

"Yeah." You guys always seem to get into something."

Temari sneered at his comment. How dare that blond bastard say that. She knew no other couple that argued like Naruto and Ino. Those two blonds seemed to but heads frequently. Yes, there was surely no other couple quite like those two.

"Yeah right, like you and Ino don't argue. You two are always at each other's throats."

"That's not true. Ino and I...we..."

Unknowing to the two of them Ino had been listening in to their conversation.

"Ino and I." He started again. "We're okay."

"Okay, he thinks that we're just okay. That can't be good."

The platinum blond entered the room.

"Hey Tem, Naruto. Good morning."

"Morning." They both replied.

Ino walked into the kitchen_._ She made herself some tea.

"Are you guys hungry? I can make some breakfast."

"No, thanks I'm okay."

"Yeah, thank you though Ino-chan." Naruto spoke.

"Alright then."

Ino sat down beside her friend and husband. Things were pretty quiet for awhile. It was then that Ino remembered something.

"Naruto, we have our first session today."

Naruto nearly spit out the tea he was drinking. He had almost forgotten about that whole counseling thing. Why couldn't she forget about it too?

"Oh shit. I forgot."

"Um, session?" Temari questioned.

"Yeah, Naruto and I are going to take some counseling. It can only help us."

"Yeah." Temari nodded. "You guys certainly need it." She teased.

Ino playfully hit her friend in the shoulder.

"Shut up, Tem."

"I was only kidding. Anyway I better go. Thanks for letting me crash here."

"No problem." Naruto nodded.

"Yeah it wasn't a big deal. I'll see you around Temari-chan. Oh and try not to fight with Shika so much okay."

"Whatever." Temari waved and left their house.

The couple was now alone. Ino went back into the kitchen. She didn't know about Naruto, but right now she was starving. Naruto soon came up behind her. He put his arms around her waist.

"Hey, Ino-chan are youokay?"

"Huh, yeah I'm fine."

"You were a little upset earlier. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay, you know."

She nodded in understanding. That dream had left her pretty shaken up. She wasn't sure where the hell that dream came from. However, she knew that it had really worried her.

"I'm okay now. It was only a really bad dream, I know that."

_"_Do you want to talk about it?" He wondered

Ino quickly finished up her cooking. She turned around and held the plate out to Naruto.

"Naruto, taste this. Is it good?"

The blond male took a bit for her. It was fine. He didn't understand why she would even ask that.

"Yeah its fine, why?"

"I don't know_._ I just wasn't sure if I was cooking right, you know."

She sat down at the table, taking her food with her. Naruto could only wonder why she was acting so strange.

"Ino-chan, do you want to tell me what that nightmare was about?"

"No, not really_."_

She attempted to eat the food on her plate. She found herself unable to. Naruto stared at her with worried eyes. He put his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"Ino-chan, please talk to me. I want to help if I can."

"You can't." She said in a sad tone. "No matter what you say, I wont feel any better."

Naruto frowned at this. He suddenly picked her up. He set her down on the kitchen counter. They were now facing each other. He placed his arms around her waist.

"Ino, look at me."

She slowly looked up to meet her husband's concerned gaze. He pushed her blond locks out of her face.

"Talk to me."

"Naruto, it was terrible. It was just terrible. It was the worst dream that I ever had in my life. You left me." She felt the tears threatening to come down.

"Ino..."

"You sounded like you hated me. I don't know what I did either. You just didn't want anything to do with me." She was now crying. "I tried to stop you from going, but you wouldn't listen to me. I never want you to leave. I love you." she told him.

Naruto lowered his mouth to hers. He captured her lips in a soft, sweet kiss. It was a moment before she returned his kiss. When they broke away he wiped her tears from her eyes.

"Ino, if I didn't love you too. I would have never married you."

She nodded sadly. She placed her arms around his neck. Her face now leaning into his chest.

"I know that but..."

She was cut off when he pressed his lips to hers again. Their kiss started off slow, and sensual. Before long it grew much more heated and passionate. Naruto soon turned his attention to her neck. He began placing soft, tender kisses on her neck, and around her jawline. With his hand he stroked her cheek. Naruto pulled down the straps of her top. He unclipped her bra, releasing her breasts form their shielded prison. He lowered his mouth to the right one. Naruto began to suck and tease the budding nipple with his mouth.

Ino let out a moan. It was no secret that he was very good with his mouth. His tongue lightly flicked across her nipple in soft, circular motions. He went up and down, and around it. With his other hand he massaged her left breast, toying with the nipple. He twirled it around with his finger. Naruto continued his little game with her. Ino felt herself getting wetter by the second. She closed her legs at the sudden sensation. The blond male noticed this. He gently spread her legs apart. He was now standing in between them.

"What's the matter Ino-koi?" He placed a hand down into her underwear. He immediately felt the moistness. It was definitely turning him on.

"You're already so wet." He smiled. Naruto kissed her lips. "Perfect for me to slip right in, huh." he grinned seductively.

As much as Ino was being turned on. She had to think with her mind, not her body. She let out another moan, while trying to get away from him.

"N...Naruto we cant."

"Why not?" He wondered.

"We're going to be late." He kissed her neck again, causing her to lose her train of thought.

"We can just stay home and have sex all day. I know that you would like that, right Ino-chan?" He whispered her name in a sexy, seductive voice.

"No..." She breathed. "We cant."

"I hear what you're saying Ino. But your body is telling me otherwise."

He tried to remove her underwear. Ino placed her hands over his. He stared at her.

"Naruto, as much as I want you right now. We really can't. I don't want to be late for our first session."

"Okay." He sighed. "Let's get ready then."

Naruto let her go. She got off of the counter and went to get ready as well. The couple dressed in silence. It was like their earlier encounter had never happened. Naruto wasn't about to admit it, but he was actually kind of nervous. He wondered what would happen during their first session. Not knowing what he was about to get into concerned him.

"Hey Ino-chan. Do you know who our counselor is?"

"Nope. I don't even know ifits a man or a woman. We'll find out soon I guess."

The married couple left their home, and to their very first counseling session. They walked hand in hand. Ino wasn't sure if they were doing this for appearances or not. If they showed up holding hands, it would look like they were the perfect, happy couple.

"Naruto, do you think we're okay."

"Ino-chan, we almost had some wild, hot sex this morning. I think that we're okay." He told her.

"That's not..."

She stopped when she noticed her pink haired best friend. Sakura was on her way home with some groceries.

"Hey Sakura!" She called out to her.

She continued walking. She obviously hadn't heard Ino calling out to her. Ino frowned slightly.

"Oh, well I guess she didn't hear me. Come on Naruto let's go."

Naruto stole one last look at Sakura. He somehow doubted that Sakura hadn't heard here. She was probably avoiding the platinum blond, due to the fact that she had kissed him yesterday.

"Naruto, are you coming?"

"Hai, Ino-chan."

He followed behind her, and they entered the building.

"State your business." A brown haired female spoke in a bored tone.

Ino's eyes widened as she noticed who was sitting at the receptionist desk.

"Tenten-chan?"

"Huh?" Tenten immediately looked up to meet Ino's gaze.

"Ino, Naruto what are you doing here?"

Naruto started to laugh. The last time he had seen Tenten she was in the Anbu. Now, here she was as a secretary. This was too funny. Talk about getting a demotion from high office.

"What the fuck are you laughing about?"

"You." He pointed. "Why are you a secretary now? What did you do to get kicked out of the Anbu?"

"Shut up." Tenten snapped. "I'm just doing someone a favor. Why are you two here?"

"We're here for our counseling session."

It was now Tenten's turn to laugh. She laughed for a whole two minutes. The brunette was unable to control herself. Ino and Naruto just sighed heavily.

"Are you done laughing now?"

"Ye...Yeah go right in. You two need it, you're both crazy as hell."

"Whatever." They both said together.

The couple went into a room in the back that said "Marriage Counseling". They had a seat and waited. It seemed like no one was coming. The chair was turned facing the window.

"Damn, it looks like we were stood up, huh Ino-chan."

"Yeah." She agreed.

"Well, lets go home then, and finish what we had already started." He smiled.

"Not just yet." A voice spoke.

The person in the chair turned around. Both Ino and Naruto's mouths opened wide. They couldn't believe that of all people, she was their counselor.

"Um...what the fuck?" Ino spoke.

"Yeah, Temari-chan. Why are you here?"

"I work here." She said calmly.

Ino shook her head in disbelief. She didn't want to share the intimate details of her marriage with her friend. She could only imagine what Temari would think of them.

_"Who am I kidding? She'd probably laugh at us or something. I bet that she would find this whole thing funny." Ino thought._

_"_Tem, you aren't..." Ino started.

"You're counselor, yes I' am."

"Oh fuck." Ino and Naruto cursed at the same time.

Temari only nodded. She knew that they would take the news this way. Temari leaned back in her chair. A sigh escaped her.

"Okay, who's ready to talk first_."_

"No way." Naruto started. "We aren't telling you anything. You shouldn't even be allowed to be a counselor. Not with all the problems you have with Shikamaru. Who the hell are you to give good advice?"

"Naruto..." Ino spoke with her eyebrow raised. "Even if it's true, you shouldn't actually say it. No offense Temari-chan" Ino smiled.

"None taken."

Suddenly the door to the office opened. A tall dark haired woman appeared before them.

"Temari, what are you doing in my chair?"

"Heh." She laughed. "Hey there Kurenai-san. I was only having a little fun with your patients."

The two blonds sat dumbfounded. Temari had only been playing a trick on them. Here, Ino was thinking that they had to share their personal details with the older blond haired woman. Kurenai sighed and re took her seat.

"Thank you Temari, now you should probably go."

"Right." She nodded. "Bye Ino, Naruto um have fun I guess. See ya." she waved.

"What do you mean Kurenai-sensei. You know why we're here, we're here for counseling."

Kurenai got up to close the door. This was a private session of course. She re took her seat.

"Kurenai-sensei. I didn't know that you were a counselor."

"Yes. I do this now that I' am not taking on any genin teams anymore. So Ino, Naruto why are you guys here today?" she asked them.

"Yes of course." She nodded. "I mean what reasons are you two here? We need to get to the bottom of things, before we can actually solve the problem."

"Um." Ino started. "I just felt like we could use the counseling. I mean, it can't hurt us right? Besides, we're not perfect. I think that this will ultimately make us stronger."

Naruto stared at his wife for a moment. There was something in her tone of voice, that made him believe in her words. He almost felt like they could accomplish anything.

"Yes, that's certainly a good way to look at things. I like that you're thinking positively. Right now, I would like to focus on some of the issues at hand. Who would like to go first?"

Ino and Naruto exchanged looks. Neither one of them was sure on who should speak first. Naruto, wasn't really completely sure why they were here in the first place. The platinum blond eventually started things off.

"Well, I really don't think Naruto and I are as bad as some couples. Sure we have our fights."

"Fights?" Kurenai looked up. "These fights, how often do you guys have them?"

"Um..." Naruto smiled. "If it helps we haven't really argued in a long time."

"What usually goes on during these arguments?"

"I usually ignore him for a few days."

"No." Kurenai interrupted. "You shouldn't ignore a problem. When you are faced with an issue, you deal with it accordingly. Never pretend that it doesn't exist. That's the worst thing that you can do."

Not wanting to argue with the red eyed woman, the couple nodded. It was way too early to get on Kurenai's bad side. After all she was their counselor. They needed to keep things completely civil.

"We don't always talk about things." Ino admitted.

"Ino, Naruto is your partner. If you can't be completely honest with him, then who can you be honest with? Naruto, the same goes for you. You have to trust each other enough to tell each other everything."

Naruto swallowed the lump of fear in his throat. There was something that he was indeed keeping from Ino. It was the fact that Sakura had kissed him. No matter what Kurenai said, he wasn't about to tell his wife about that. He didn't even want to think about how upset she would be.

"With that being said, is there anything that you two are keeping from each other?"

"Um..." Ino started.

"Nope. Everything is good in that department." Naruto said in a nervous tone.

Kurenai raised an eyebrow to him in suspicion, only she chose to ignore it. Ino was suddenly quiet for some reason. The red eyed woman came to a conclusion.

_"I wonder if they are both keeping something from each other."  
_

"Don't worry. It's only our first session. We wont get into too many details."

The couple breathed a sigh of relief. They didn't really feel too comfortable sharing everything just yet.

"I feel like the incident with my mother changed things for us."

Kurenai looked up from the picture that she was drawing.

_"Problems with the mother in law. This could be interesting." She thought._

"Incident you say, what incident?"

"My mother, she is...she's a real piece of work."

"I know." Kurenai nodded. "I've met her. She's a little um, promiscuous."

Ino could only sigh. It looked like her mother was well known around Konoha. This was definitely not a good thing. Ino felt completely embarrassed.

"Yeah, well my mother was up to her usual antics. She was hitting on Naruto. To make a long story short, she was trying to make Naruto believe that she wanted to sleep with him."

Kurenai coughed loudly. She couldn't day that she was surprised_._ Mrs. Yamanaka was a strange one. She was also very outspoken. So any and everything came out of her mouth.

"Why would your mother do a thing like that?"

"She wanted us to go home and have sex. She wants grandchildren. She reminds me about it every time I see her. Its like a never ending story with her."

The red eyed woman took notice to Ino's tone of voice. There was a certain hesitation there.

"Do you want children Ino? It sort of sounds as if you don't want any children. It also seems like your mother plays an interference in your relationship with Naruto."

Ino felt Naruto's gaze. He was probably waiting for her answer.

"Well, you're right about my mom that's for sure. She's always an interference. I mean just the other day, she pretended to have sex in my house just to tick me off."

Kurenai could only stare at Ino with a sympathetic gaze. It must be very challenging to have a mother like that. Kurenai thanked god that her mother wasn't like that.

"As far as children. I...I..." She started. "I really don't know anymore."

Naruto's eyes widened at Ino's words. She didn't know if she wanted any children. They had been married for nearly 3 years, and this was the first time that he was hearing this.

"Ino-chan?" He whispered sadly.

"I'm sorry okay."

"Now we're getting somewhere. But we're going to have to continue this during our next session. I want you both to make a list of any thing you might want to discuss next time. Also, try communicating with each other, without arguing I might add. I'll see you both next time."

"Bye. Kurenai-sensei." They said together.

They walk back home was a silent one. Naruto walked ahead of her. All Ino could do was watch him. He was most likely upset about what she said. She knew that this was something that she couldn't take back. Counseling was supposed to help them. She couldn't stand it if he was angry with her. Kurenai had asked her a question, so she had to give her an answer. Ino felt that in this case, she probably should have lied. The two blonds entered their home. Naruto locked the door behind her. A sigh escaped him.

"Ino-chan. I think that we should talk."

"Okay." She agreed. "Naruto, I'm sorry." She apologized.

Naruto sat down on the couch. He pushed his hair back with his hands. He then looked up to meet Ino's gaze.

"Don't be sorry, just talk to me. I didn't know that you didn't want any kids."

Ino sat down as well. She was sitting in the chair at the kitchen table.

"I never said that I didn't want any kids. I..."

"You're just not sure."

"Yeah. I never meant to hurt you or anything like that."

Ino knew that Naruto had always wanted a family. He had never gotten the chance to know his family. It was why she knew for a fact, that he had wanted a family of his own one day.

"You could have told me this before, you know."

"I wasn't sure how. You and I never really discussed children. Not really, anyway."

Naruto knew that Ino had a point. He had just always assumed that one day they would have children. But she was right. They didn't really discuss the topic of children thoroughly.

"I know, but if you knew that you didn't want children. You should have told me anyway."

Ino folded her arms. She wasn't sure what to say to him at first. She turned her attention elsewhere for a moment.

"I don't know what else to say to you, other than I'm sorry. I can't think of anything else. I'm going to go out for a bit."

"You're leaving? Ino, you can't leave now. We're in the middle of something."

"I know what Kurenai-sensei said to us. I want to leave before we both say something that we regret. I don't want to hurt your feelings any more than I already have."

Ino walked over to the door and opened it.

"Where are you going to go anyway?" He wondered.

"To Sakura's." With that being said she was gone. Naruto was now standing up. There was a look of slight panic on his face.

"Oh shit, what if Sakura-chan tells her about the kiss. Oh fuck." He cursed.


	12. What do you have to tell me?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. He belongs to Kishimoto-sama.**

* * *

Ino could think of no other place to go. She wasn't about to go to her mother's. She really didn't see the point in bugging Shikamaru right now. There was always Temari, but she didn't see the point in that one either. Sakura was her only choice at the moment.

"Oi, Ino why are you in such a hurry?" A male voice was heard.

She turned around to see Chouji, he was eating his usual bag of chips.

"Hey there Chouji. What's going on?"

"I just got back from a mission. You look a little upset, is everything okay?"

She couldn't lie to Chouji. He was another good friend of hers. She saw him in the same way that she had seen Shikamaru.

"I sort of got into an argument with Naruto."

"Oh boy." Chouji laughed. "What did you two fight about this time?"

Ino frowned, and resisted the urge to smack the brown haired male upside the head.

"Shut up." She snapped. "We don't always fight. But this time I really think I hurt his feelings with what I said. Right now I don't know how to make it up to him."

Chouji could see that Ino was feeling pretty down. He hated to see any of his friends upset. He stopped eating his chips, and focused his full attention on to her.

"Ino, don't worry. You and Naruto will be okay. You guys just fit, after you both cool down try talking to him again, okay. It'll work itself out."

Ino smiled for her friend. She did feel a little better now.

"Thanks a lot Chouji, I'm going to go see Sakura now. Take care okay."

"I will, see ya."

"Bye." She waved.

The friends then went their separate ways. Ino continued on her way to see Sakura. She hoped that the pink haired female had some advice for her. Deep down she knew that the person she really needed to speak with was her husband. She and Naruto needed to talk. She should have stayed to talk to him. She only left because she didn't want to argue with him. She didn't want them both to say things that they would end up regretting. But Ino knew that when she did return home, they would have to talk.

* * *

Meanwhile at home Naruto was pacing back and forth. Ino said that she was going to go to Sakura's. There was every chance that she would tell Ino about their kiss. That definitely wasn't a good thing, especially since he hadn't told her about it himself. After awhile the blond stopped pacing.

"No way, Sakura-chan is not stupid. She's not going to tell Ino about the kiss." At least he hoped that she wouldn't.

Sakura was supposed to be a bright young woman. She wouldn't want to suffer the wrath of a very pissed off Ino. Naruto, feeling that he was safe for the moment sat down.

"Yeah, I should be okay. Ino doesn't have to know about the kiss. And no one has to get hurt, and when I say no one I mean me."

* * *

Ino finally arrived at her best friend's house. She knocked on the door. There was no response.

"Oh great. Where the hell is she now?"

Ino stood there tapping her foot against the ground. It seemed that every time she needed to talk to Sakura, she was nowhere to be found. It was that or the pink haired woman was busy.

"Forehead, where the hell are you when I need you?"

The platinum blond knocked on the door again. This time the sounds of people talking caught her attention. She paused to listen to them.

"No, you're doing it all wrong."

"But Sakura, I'm doing it as fast as I can."

Ino's eyes widened as she heard the male voice. What the hell was going on in there?

"Kiba quit complaining, you're a man aren't you? So get over there and do what I ask."

Ino then noticed that the door was slightly open. She came running through the door.

"Okay what the fuck is going on in here?" Ino shouted.

Both Kiba and Sakura turned around to see the platinum blond.

"Ino-pig?"

"I thought I heard..." She stopped when she saw that Kiba was only moving furniture for Sakura. Ino had been thinking on a totally different level. She thought that something kinky was going on, at least that was the way it had sounded to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought that you guys were having sex or something."

Kiba and Sakura looked completely disgusted. There was no way in hell that they would ever be together. There was simply no chemistry between them.

"No, I was just moving some furniture for her."

"Okay, well Kiba can you please go. I need to talk to Sakura."

"No problem, I'm out of here. I'll see you two around. Bye." The brown haired male spoke.

Sakura couldn't help but wonder why Ino was here. Was it possible that Naruto had told her about the kiss? Sakura didn't want to panic so she kept her cool.

"So what's going on Ino?"

"I needed someone to talk to. You don't mind do you?"

"No of course not, come on sit."

The two friends sat down at the kitchen table. Sakura offered to make some tea. Ino declined, saying that she would much rather have some coffee. Sakura had her back turned to Ino while she made them both some coffee. All the while in the back of her mind she was wondering if Ino knew/. If she did know about the kiss, she was doing a great job of pretending that she didn't.

"Here's that coffee."

"Thanks forehead."

"You're welcome pig."

Ino didn't drink her coffee right away. She only sat there stirring it. She looked a little out of it. Sakura immediately took notice to her behavior.

"Ino, um, is everything okay?"

"Sort of, well I'm really not so sure right now."

Sakura looked worried for her friend.

"Ino what's going on?"

"Naruto and I had our first counseling session today. Something was said that probably shouldn't have been said."

The first thought that the pink haired woman had was, why were they going to counseling. Sure they had their issues. What couple didn't? But was it severe enough that they needed counseling for it.

"Why were you in counseling?"

"I thought that it would be a good idea for us. No couple is perfect you know."

"Yeah, but you guys aren't that bad."

"Well after what I said today. I don't know how things are going to be now."

Sakura put her hand to Ino's shoulder. The platinum blond didn't even flinch.

"What did you say today?"

"Kurenai-sensei asked me how I felt about having children. I said that I wasn't sure if I wanted them anymore."

The pink haired woman could see why she was so worried. Naruto had never had the opportunity to know his family. It was no secret that he wanted to have a family of his own one day.

"Oh Ino."

"Yeah I know. He was upset about it, he said that I should have told him about this before. And maybe he's right. I should have told him. The only reason I didn't was because I didn't want to hurt him."

Sakura knew that her friend had good intentions. Yet, she still should have to him. He had a right to know this sort of information. This was something that could affect their marriage. The topic of children seemed to be a sensitive one for Ino.

"I know that Ino. But he needed to know this. Especially when you know that he wants children."

"Sakura I didn't come here for you to lecture me, on how I should have done things. I came here because I needed your advice."

"Well I really don't know what I can say. I think this is something that the two of you need to work out." Sakura spoke honestly.

Ino only nodded and finally took a sip of her coffee. A sigh escaped her.

"I also thin that there's something that he's not telling me."

Sakura gulped. She knew exactly what that something was. It became clear that maybe Ino had no idea about the kiss at all.

"You think that he's hiding something from you?"

"There's just something on his mind. Something that he's choosing not to tell me. I can't really put my finger on it, you know."

* * *

Naruto was at home asleep when he received a phone call. He almost didn't answer it. What if it was Ino calling to tell him that she knew all about the kiss. Was he about to become a dead man? That couldn't be it though. She would most likely confront him in person.

"Hello Uzumaki residence."

"Naruto-kun, is Ino-chan around?"

"Oh boy." He sighed "Hi Mrs. Yamanaka."

"Hi there. Naruto this is very important. Is Ino-chan home or not?"

He heard Mrs. Yamanaka's tone of voice. Something was clearly wrong with her. Naruto took a breath then spoke again.

"Mrs. Yamanaka is everything alright?"

"No, Inoichi is in the hospital. Could you please tell Ino-chan to come over here right away."

"Sure thing Mrs. Yamanaka we'll see you there."

Naruto bid farewell to his mother in law. He knew that he had to go get his wife. She needed to know that her father was in the hospital. He put on his jacket and shoes. The blond male ran out of the door, and headed to Sakura's house. He only hoped that she wasn't telling his wife about the kiss.

* * *

Back at Sakura's she was debating on whether she should come clean or not. Truthfully Sakura wasn't completely sure why she had kissed Naruto. She knew that it was wrong. He was a married man, a man that was married to her best friend.

"Sakura why are you so quiet?" Ino wondered.

"I was just thinking. What do you think Naruto's keeping from you?"

"I don't know, but there is something definitely going on."

Sakura swallowed her coffee fast. She could feel her chest start to tighten. The guilt was beginning to take over.

"Ino..."

"Yeah?"

"I..."

"Say what you have to say already."

"I kissed Naruto the other day."

Ino quickly looked over to her friend. She had a furious expression on her face. She stood up angrily.'

"You did what?" She screamed.

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry. I'm going to fucking kill you. How dare you put your lips on his?"

Ino pushed the table out of her way, she then grabbed Sakura by the neck.

"Ino...Ino I can't breathe."

"I don't care you slut." Ino spoke through clenched teeth. "I'll teach you to mess with someone that doesn't belong to you."

* * *

"Sakura! Earth to Sakura where are you?" Ino asked.

The green eyed woman instantly snapped out of her current daydream. After that, there was no way she was going to tell Ino the truth now. She imagined that she would really react that way. Ino only stared at her friend with wide eyes. She wondered what was going on with Sakura.

"It's nothing, I was only thinking."

"Yeah I can see that."

"I'm sure that he isn't keeping anything from you. You're probably just imagining things."

Ino shook her head no. She knew that she wasn't just imagining things. There was something going on. She could feel it.

"No Sakura I'm not imagining things. There's something wrong, I know it."

There was a knock at Sakura's door. She opened the door and came face to face with Naruto.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" She was definitely surprised to see him.'

"Hey Sakura-chan is Ino here?"

"Yeah she is, come in."

Naruto walked passed the pink haired woman. He entered the room to see his wife sitting there. She was drinking her coffee.

"Ino-chan?"

"Naruto, what are you doing here?"

"You have to come with me right now. You're father is in the hospital."

As soon as those words left his mouth Ino was up from her seat.

"He's in the hospital."

"Yeah." Naruto nodded. "Come on we have to go."

Ino didn't wait another moment. She immediately left the house with Naruto and Sakura running after her.

"Naruto is my father okay?"

"I don't know." He admitted. "Mrs. Yamanaka didn't tell me anything else. Ino-chan wait up."

He picked up his speed and hurried after her. Ino didn't stop walking until she reached the hospital. She noticed her mother sitting there.

"Mom is he okay?"

"Oh Ino-chan you're here." She ran over to hug her daughter.

Ino returned the hug. She knew that her mother had to be worried about her father. Ino decided that she would put their previous argument to the side for now. All that mattered was her father's health.

"Mom what happened to daddy?"

"He was injured during a mission."

Ino nodded and then had a seat with her mother. Naruto stood there next to his wife. He wanted to be able to do something for her.

"Mrs. Yamanaka, Ino-chan is there something I can do." He asked.

Mrs. Yamanaka smiled for her son-in law. She really appreciated his being here.

"You're here Naruto-kun that's all that matters. I just want to apologize for my behavior the other day."

"It's okay." Naruto nodded. "I know that you were only kidding."

Sakura walked over to the family.

"I'll go see if I can find out what's going on."

"Thanks Sakura." Ino told her.

Ino folded her hands into her lap in a nervous manner. Naruto put his hand to her shoulder.

"It'll be okay Ino-chan."

She nodded and forced a brave smile. "Thank you Naruto."

Before long a medic-nin came over to everyone. He looked visibly worried.

"How is my husband?" The older blond haired woman asked.

"Yeah how is my father. Is he okay?"

"No I'm afraid not. Mr. Yamanaka has fallen into a coma. We don't know when he was going to wake up."

"Oh my poor Inoichi-kun. May I please go in and sit with him."

"Sure go right ahead."

Mrs. Yamanaka went down the hall and into her husband's room. Ino excused herself from Naruto and Sakura. She walked down the hall to the window. She stood there with her shoulders slumped over. The platinum blond could no longer control her tears.

"Why did this have to happen?" She whispered.

"Hey Ino-chan."

She turned around to see Naruto standing there. The blond man stood there for a moment. He needed to think of a way to comfort his wife. She needed him right now.

"Naruto?"

"Ino-chan." He walked over to her and hugged her. Ino slowly wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Ino it'll be alright. You're father is a tough guy. He'll be back to his old self again."

"You don't know that Naruto. You can't say that everything will be alright."

Naruto pulled her away from her slightly. The couple was now staring at each other. He wiped her tears out of her eyes.

"Trust me alright Ino-chan. He'll be fine."

"I want to believe you. I want to believe that everything will be alright. But it's just hard to."

He then hugged her again. He knew of no other way to help her get through this.

"I'm going to go see my father. I'll be back okay."

"Alright." He nodded.

Naruto kissed her cheek and then watched her walk away. Moments later Sakura came over to her blond haired friend.

"Naruto I just found out that Mr. Yamanaka fell into a coma. How is Ino doing?"

"Oh you know. She's not doing too well. I mean, he's her father."

Sakura nodded in understanding. She knew that Ino had to be pretty upset right now.

"Yeah I can imagine."

The two friends stood staring at each other. Both of them most likely thinking the same thing.

"Naruto I know that this probably isn't the best time. But I should really apologize."

"Apologize." He repeated.

"Yeah the kiss, it probably shouldn't have happened. I'm really sorry."

"That's okay Sakura-chan. I,um it wasn't a big deal."

"Do you think that Ino knows? Do you think that she knows and is just not saying anything about it?"

That was certainly a possibility. Ino could be waiting to spring the news on them that she already knew.

"Naruto?" Sakura questioned.

"I don't know." He spoke honestly. "If she does she didn't tell me that she knew."

"Oh well. I'm not going to tell her that's for sure."

"She's my wife Sakura. I can't just lie to her."

Naruto knew that eventually the truth would come out. He felt that if he told her the truth himself it might soften blow a little.

"Naruto I think right now it's best to not tell her. Look at what's going on with her father right now."

"Yeah I know. But I don't want her angry at me because I lied to her. I'm sorry but I have to tell her eventually."

The two friends quieted down when they heard footsteps. It was none other than Mrs. Yamanaka.

"Oh Sakura, one of the medical ninja was looking for you."

"Okay. Thanks Mrs. Yamanaka."

Sakura left Naruto and his mother in law alone. Naruto had a really uneasy feeling going through him.

"So do you want to tell me what's happening?"

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Don't play games Naruto-kun. What's going on with you and Sakura? What are you hiding from my daughter?" She wanted to know.

"_Oh shit."_ Naruto thought.

Mrs. Yamanaka was good. How was she able to sense that something was up?

"Um..." Naruto started.

"Naruto I know that you love my daughter. But if you're keeping something from her, it would be better to just tell her."

"Mrs. Yamanaka she'll be pissed."

"Ah, so you are hiding something from her. And from the looks of things it involves Sakura."

Naruto could only nod. Yet he was not about to tell her exactly what was going on.

"Naruto-kun you can be honest with me. You aren't having an affair with her are you?"

"What! No way. I would never cheat on Ino-chan. It's..."

"Never mind I'm not the one that should be hearing this. Ino-chan is the one that you should be talking with."

"Mom, oh Naruto, we can go now. Mom, please call me if dad wakes up."

"I will honey, take care. Bye." She waved.

Ino took Naruto's hand and they walked away together. Naruto looked back at his mother-in-law once more. She was right he did have to tell Ino about the kiss. He didn't want to upset her but she had a right to know.

"Naruto thank you for being there when I needed you."

"Of course Ino-chan where else would I be."

* * *

The couple arrived home. The platinum blond turned to face her husband. She gave him a sad sort of smile. Naruto stood there wondering what was on her mind.

"Naruto lets talk, and no arguing alright. Let's talk about what happened earlier."

"Okay." he agreed.

The two blonds went into their room so they could talk. Ino sat down on her side of the bed, and Naruto sat down on his. They sat with their backs facing each other.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt your feelings."

"I know." He nodded.

There was a moment of silence between the two of them. Naruto turned around to stare at her.

"Ino-chan do you really not want any children?"

Ino closed her eyes, a single tear falling down her eyes. She then turned around to face her husband.

"Naruto I never said that I didn't want children. I'm just not sure but maybe we can talk about this."

The blond man laid down on the bed. He might as well be in a comfortable position. He motioned for Ino to come lay next to him. She moved over resting her head on his chest.

"I won't pressure you Ino-chan." He told her.

"I know, it's not that I don't love you. Or that I don't want children at all. It's just..." She paused. "It's a lot of things."

"Like what?" He wondered.

"I guess that I'm just really nervous about becoming a mother. I don't think that I'm cut out for it."

"You'll be fine Ino-chan an it's not like you're alone. We'd be together." Naruto reminded her.

"Yeah I know. Naruto do you want a baby now. I mean do you want to try for one?" She wondered.

Naruto was silent as he took time to find the answer to her question. Sure he wanted children, but perhaps at this time they really weren't ready for them. It was still early in their marriage. They had plenty of time to have children. There was no reason to rush.

"Ino?" He started.

"You do, don't you?"

"Hey." He ran his fingers through her hair. "It's okay Ino-chan. We can wait awhile until you feel more ready."

"Well then I guess you better go and get some condoms."

Naruto froze at his wife's words. He sighed before hugging her.

"But Ino-chan." He complained. "We haven't used condoms in years. And it takes away from the feeling." Naruto grinned.

Ino forcefully hit him in the shoulder. Leave it to Naruto to say something like that.

"Well, if you don't want me to end up pregnant. I suggest you get some."

Naruto nodded. They would have to take the necessary precautions. Naruto hadn't brought condoms in years. He wondered if the price had gone up since then.

"_Shit I hope I don't go broke or something."_ He thought.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah."

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing. Do they even still make condoms." He smiled. "It's been like forever since I brought some."

Ino knew that he was kidding, that was why she didn't respond to him.

"Baby?"

"Hai, Ino-chan."

"Just go get a box of condoms. We might need them."

A seductive grin spread across the whisker faced male's face. His wife had such a one track mind. He pressed his lips to hers for a quick kiss.

"And why would we need them huh?"

"You know why." She smiled.

"Oh really?"

He turned her face to his and started to kiss her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss. Naruto tried to put his hand up into her bra so he could take it off.

"See." She laughed. 'Thats why we need those condoms. You can't resist me."

"I can." Naruto laughed. "You're the one who can't resist me. I'll go get those condoms. I'll be right back." He kissed her forehead and then left for the store.

Ino was now all alone. All she could think about was the fact that she knew Naruto wanted children. She didn't want to disappoint her husband. But she couldn't shake her own fears and concerns. She was more than just a little nervous.

"I know he really wants kids but..."

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the phone ringing.

"Hello Uzumaki residence."

"Hey Ino it's Sakura."

"Oh, hey forehead what's up?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. You guys left so fast that I didn't get the chance to say goodbye."

"I'm fine. Did my dad's condition change any?"

"No I'm sorry Ino he's still unconscious."

Ino just nodded. She figure that he was still unconscious. She really hoped that her father was going to be okay. She wasn't sure how she and her mother were going to handle it if he didn't make it.

"Sakura tell me. How does it looks. He's going to be okay right?"

"Ino we don't know yet, it's really too soon to tell."

"Alright well thanks anyway."

"No problem. Ino I'll call back if anything changes."

"Thanks I appreciate it."

Ino bid farewell to her friend. She hung up the phone and went into the kitchen. She decided that she would cook to get her mind off of everything that was happening with her father. Before long she had a table full of food.

"_Wow I'm really in full cooking mode now. I don't think that I've ever cooked this much in my life."_

"Damn Ino-chan are we having a party or something?" She soon heard Naruto's voice.

"Hey baby."

"Seriously what's with all the food. You never cook this much."

"I know." She agreed. "I cook a lot when I'm nervous."

"Oh you're nervous about your dad huh?"

"Yeah."

He put his bag down and hugged his wife. He gently stroked her hair.

"It's going to be okay."

"Thank you, well at least we can eat for a few days." She laughed.

He laughed as well. "Make that a week or two Ino-chan."

* * *

Everything had been going smoothly that whole evening until night fall. Naruto stared down at his wife. He couldn't believe that this was happening right now. This was completely embarrassing.

"Fuck." He cursed.

"Naruto?""

He rolled over, folding his arms in an embarrassed manner. Ino laid there staring into the ceiling. She was almost at a lost for words. This had never happened to them before.

"I'm sorry Ino-chan." He apologized.

"Don't be it happens."

"Yeah but not to me. I... Damn. Maybe in a few minutes we can try it again."

Ino really wasn't in the mood to try again. What had happened was really such a turn off. But she didn't want to hurt his feelings so she decided to be as supportive as she could.

"Naruto it's okay. I'm not mad that you couldn't... I'm not mad." She repeated.

Naruto figured that he couldn't perform sexually because he was nervous. And the only thing he was nervous about was telling Ino the truth.

"_Shit this secret is really messing up my sex life."_"I'm really sorry."

"Naruto it's okay. Don't beat yourself up about this."

Naruto prided himself on the fact that he could always satisfy his wife. Only at this moment he wasn't even able to get it up. This really was a blow to his pride. Naruto sighed and rolled over, so his back was now facing her.

"I..."

Ino leaned over and pressed her lips to his cheek. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I love you alright. So stop worrying."

"Okay."

"Good now get some sleep alright."

Ino had been the first to fall asleep that night. Naruto stared at her. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Ino-chan I'm going to have to tell you soon." He whispered.

Ino shifted in her sleep, as she felt his soft touch. Slowly a pair of aqua colored orbs opened.

"Tell me what Naruto?"


	13. Secrets Revealed

**A/N: Super long chapter but it's worth it I promise. So I want you all to enjoy this chapter because I worked my ass off on it LOL. So with that being said please enjoy. XD.**

**Disclaimer : Don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Ino blinked in confusion. She was waiting for Naruto to answer her question. Naruto simply stared at his wife.

"Naruto? What do you have to tell me?"

He didn't speak right away, Ino frowned and sat up in bed.

"Hey, don't get all silent on me now. Talk to me."

Naruto sat up as well. He stared into those curious aqua-colored orbs. She wanted answers, and she wanted them now.

"Ino..."

"Yeah?"

"It's..." He turned away from her for a moment. He was trying to get his thoughts together. Naruto knew that he needed to think of something fast.

"I just wanted to tell you how sorry I was for earlier." He quickly lied.

Ino gave her husband a sad smile. She had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to let this go. The platinum blonde put her hand to his cheek.

"Naruto, babe you seriously have to let this go. It's over and done with."

She hated to see Naruto down like this, especially when it was over something as meaningless as what happened earlier.

"It was just so embarrassing Ino-chan."

The spiky-headed blond sighed, turning his head to the side. Ino put her hand to his cheek, and turned his face towards hers. She placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Naruto, I have to cheer you up somehow. I hate to see you so depressed. It really isn't like you."

She would much rather have her love-able goof ball back. She needed to see him smiling again. She needed him to drop this depressed mood he was in.

"Ino-chan, you don't have to cheer me up."

"I want to. Tell me what I can do. What kind of wife doesn't cheer up her husband when he needs it?"

She gave him a small smile before wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She pulled him into a soft, passionate kiss.

"Tell me baby, how can I put a smile back on your face?"

She gently stroked his cheek.

"Uh..." He spoke.

He didn't know what he should say to her. Technically she really didn't have to cheer him up. He wasn't even upset about the ordeal anymore. He was pretty much over it. He just needed to think of something to steer her away from the truth. He wanted to tell her, but he just wasn't quite ready to admit the truth. He needed a bit of time before he could tell her.

"Well?" She asked as she kissed him on the lips again. Ino ran her fingers through his spiky-blond locks

"Ino-chan." He moaned into her mouth.

The couples kiss intensified with each passing moment. One kiss even more hotter than the next. He placed his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Ino soon pulled away from the kiss. She had a somewhat seductive look in her eyes.

"Hey, I know something that will cheer you up."

She reached over, pulling his t-shirt over his head. She pressed her lips to his neck and began to place kisses there.

"Ino..." He let out another moan as she planted soft, tender kisses on his neck. She then made a trail of soft kisses from his neck all the way down to his chest. She stroked his abs, while continuing to kiss him all over his body. He soon looked to see his wife going further down on him. She had her hand on his boxers. She started to pull them down.

"Ino-chan I..."

"Come on baby live a little, let me cheer you up, okay?"

She didn't wait for him to respond. The platinum blonde pulled his boxers down completely. She placed her hand to his thick manhood. She held him in her hand for a moment before beginning to stroke him. She ran her hand up and down his member in a nice, steady pace.

"Oh, Ino..."

Naruto closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her delicate hand to his manhood. She always seemed to know how and where to touch him. She knew him extremely well. Ino's movements soon became quicker, harder. She soon sent him a warm smile before lowering her mouth to him, giving the head of his cock a quick lick. She started teasing the head of his cock with her tongue, licking it as if were her favorite flavor of ice cream. Ino soon wrapped her mouth around the entire head. She began sucking on the tip using her tongue as well. The blue-eyed female stroked his length, holding him firmly in her hand, while proceeding to take more of his member into her mouth.

Naruto let out a groan. It wasn't too often when his wife decided to do this for him. She didn't mind doing it for him, it was just something that wasn't at the top of her list. So he had to always enjoy whenever she did go down on him. Ino stroked him harder. She wanted to do something to cheer him up. She felt good knowing that this would make him feel better.

"_I hope he really appreciates."_ She thought.

Naruto grabbed a hold of her head and ran his fingers through her long blonde locks.

"Ino-chan?" He moaned her name in a low, husky voice.

But during the whole time all he could think about how guilty he felt. There was no way he deserved this right now. He couldn't really allow himself to completely enjoy what she was doing for him, despite how good it felt.

"_I'm really sorry Ino-chan."_ He thought.

Almost immediately as if she had sensed something was wrong, the platinum blonde stopped what she was doing.

"Naruto, is there something else wrong?" She questioned.

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"I don't know, you just don't seem like you're enjoying it that's all."

"I was,...I' am." He told her. "I just..."

She then pulled him into another kiss. He returned her kiss with double the amount of passion. She soon broke off their kiss.

"Hey, I'm really worried about you. If you're not enjoying oral sex then I know that there's something wrong."

Naruto leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry about me, baby. Hey I need to go for a walk for awhile, just to clear my head. You don't mind do you?"

Ino then stared down at her husband's current situation.

"Um, you're going to go out with a hard-on. Babe, don't you want me to take care of it for you?" She wondered.

Naruto just shook his head and put his boxers back on.

"It's fine. It's already starting to go down anyway. I'll be back, okay."

"Sure." Ino simply nodded.

She thought it odd that he wanted to leave the house at this time. Yet she decided that she would not bother him about it. Naruto placed another kiss on her forehead before leaving the room. Ino let out a sigh. All she could do was wait for him to come back.

"I can't push this. I'll wait for Naruto to come to me with what ever it is that's going on."

* * *

Meanwhile a certain pink-haired young woman found herself wide awake. She sat up in bed thinking of her previous actions.

**(Sakura's P.O.V)  
**

_All I could really think about was what I had done with Naruto. Deep down I know that I shouldn't have kissed him. He's married to my best friend for god's sake. I feel badly for kissing him like that, but at the same time there was something about the kiss that felt right. For a moment I felt like Naruto and I were the only people that mattered. It's wrong for me to even think this way, but I can't help it. I, just don't know what I should do._

* * *

The green-eyed woman got up from her bed. She decided to go for a walk to clear her head. She wasn't even exactly sure why she had kissed Naruto. It had been such a spur of the moment type thing. She stopped when she heard footsteps. She looked up to see Naruto walking with his hands in his pockets.

"Naruto?"

"Huh, oh hey Sakura-chan."

The friends stood staring at each other for a moment.

"What are you doing out here so late Naruto?" She wondered.

"I was just clearing my head. What about you?"

"I was doing the same." Sakura answered.

The blond male then gave her a warm smile.

"Great minds, huh?"

"Yeah I guess so."

The pink-haired young woman sat down at the nearby bench. Naruto soon sat down besides her.

"How is Mr. Yamanaka doing? Did he get any better?" Naruto asked.

"No." Sakura shook her head. "His condition hasn't changed any. How is Ino doing?"

"She's okay."

There was another moment of silence.

"Sakura-chan, I'm going to tell her what happened."

"Yeah, I know. She's going to be so pissed."

"Yeah." Naruto agreed. "But it's my problem. I'll deal with it."

"It's not just your problem. I kissed you Naruto, remember?"

"That doesn't matter Sakura-chan. I shouldn't have kissed you back. I'm to blame as well."

"She'll be angry, but she'll get over it because she loves you."

Naruto leaned back against the bench. He stared up into the night sky.

"I shouldn't be lying to her like this. I need to be honest with her."

"I know. I should probably be there when you tell her." Sakura decided.

"I want to do this alone, having you there just might make her angrier, and I can handle this on my own."

The blue-eyed male then stood up from the bench.

"I'm going to go home. I'll see you around Sakura-chan."

She watched him start to walk away.

"Wait." She called out to him.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you kiss me back? I mean, I'm just curious."

Naruto stood there thinking about the answer to her question.

"I don't know." He admitted. "I was surprised that you kissed me, I guess I just sort of got caught up in the moment."

"Yes, I suppose that makes sense."

"Why did you kiss me Sakura-chan?"

"I'm not really sure myself. I guess I got caught up in the moment as well."

Naruto seemed to accept her answer because he did not ask anymore questions.

"Alright, goodnight Sakura-chan." He yawned.

The pink-haired woman waved goodbye to him.

"Goodnight Naruto." She whispered.

Naruto continued home. He knew that Ino would probably have questions for him, if she was even still awake that is. He constantly thought about what he was going to say to her.

"I can't deal with this right now. It'll have to wait."

Naruto entered his home, then headed straight for the bedroom. He climbed into bed and reached for his wife. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey." Ino whispered.

"Hey." He called back.

"Are you alright now? Should I still be worried?"

Naruto reached over to leave a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me anymore, I promise."

* * *

The next afternoon the couple went to their next session of therapy with Kurenai.

"It's good to see you both again." Kurenai started.

"Good afternoon Kurenai-sensei." The two blond's said together.

"Good afternoon, just to start things off did you two discuss anything together from the previous session?"

"Yeah." Ino nodded. "We spoke about children."

"And we decided to wait until Ino-chan felt that she was more ready." Naruto finished.

"That's good that the two of you were able to come to a decision together, without arguing I hope."

"We managed to have a conversation without arguing. It was nice to be able to talk without yelling." Ino admitted.

"Yeah, it was nice to finally know what Ino-chan was really feeling."

The dark haired woman nodded.

"You two will discover that when you're honest with one another, you will ultimately feel better and your relationship will be stronger."

Naruto began to wonder if now was a good time to tell Ino about the kiss. She couldn't kill him right here in front of Kurenai, maybe now was the right time.

"Naruto, how did you feel when Ino said that she wasn't sure about children?"

"Well, I was disappointed because I want them. But I had to at least here what she had to say about the issue."

"And Ino, what did you tell him?"

Kurenai studied Ino's facial expression. There was something else going on, she was almost sure of it.

"I was mainly scared Kurenai-sensei. I just don't think I'm truly ready or even right to be a mother."

"So you're worried about being a good mother?"

"Yes, isn't that a concern for all young women. I don't want to be a bad mother, I don't want my children to resent me. I just don't want to be some sort of screw up mom."

Naruto then reached over to hug his wife. He pulled her into a loving embrace.

"Ino-chan, don't worry about that. You'll be a great mother."

"I just don't know." She whispered.

Naruto rubbed her back in an effort to comfort her. He didn't want to see her feeling this way.

"Ino, it's perfectly normal to have these kinds of fears and concerns. You shouldn't be afraid to talk about them, okay." Kurenai said.

"Alright." She nodded.

Kurenai then took a sip of the tea she had on her desk.

"I would like to talk more about your mother Ino."

"My mother?"

"Yes, it seems to me that she puts some sort of strain on your relationship with Naruto."

"Yeah, she definitely puts her two cents into our relationship."

"That's not good. Marriage is about the two people involved. It should only be about you and Naruto, not any other outside forces."

"I know that you're right Kurenai-sensei. But she's my mother I have to deal with her."

"Yes I know that she's your mother, but you're going to have to set boundaries for her, if you don't want your relationship to suffer."

That was the absolute last thing she wanted. She didn't want their relationship to suffer. Ino wanted to keep her marriage on good terms.

"I don't want our relationship to suffer."

"I'm just saying that if your mother is putting a strain of your relationship, you need to do something about it."

"Mrs. Yamanaka is not really that bad." Naruto said. "It's not like she's going to cause us to break up or anything. She just likes to have fun that's all."

"You're sweet for saying that Naruto, but you and I both know how pushy she can be." Ino said.

"I think more than anything she does want your happiness Ino-chan."

"Yeah, I know that she means well."

"Let's move on, your mother is an issue that the two of you will have to deal with together."

"Yeah I guess you're right Kurenai-sensei. Besides Naruto is right. It's not like she would be the reason why Naruto and I would ever break up."

Mrs. Yamanaka was only one woman, she didn't have the power to destroy their relationship. It would take something much bigger than her occasional interference to break them up.

"Let's elaborate on that. What do you think would be the cause of your leaving one another? Should you ever break up?" The red-eyed woman asked.

Naruto and Ino turned to look at each other for a moment. The couple soon turned away from one another.

"I don't even want to think about leaving Naruto." She whispered.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to ever leave Ino-chan. I lover her no matter what." He spoke honestly.

"I love you too Naruto, more than anything."

Kurenai smiled warmly at the blond couple. It made her happy to see that they loved each other so much.

"It's good to see that you both love each other so much."

"Our loving one another is not an issue Kurenai-sensei. We definitely loved each other." Ino said.

"Yeah." Naruto agreed. "We're just like a lot of couples really. I mean no one's perfect, right?"

"That's certainly true." The dark-haired woman nodded. "No couple is perfect. Everyone has their problems, it's all about working through them."

"Naruto and I aren't trying to be perfect. We just want to be the best couple that we can be."

"I'm sure that the two of you will be fine. Love is a very powerful thing. How about we try a small exercise. I'm going to say something retaining to your relationship, and all you have to do is describe how you feel using a few words. So let's begin." Kurenai said. "Say a few words about each other, and be honest."

"Naruto is fun, sweet, supportive, a little too obsessed with ramen. But he's an all around great guy."

Naruto frowned a littles as she said that about his favorite food. Not that he could be surprised, she didn't really have the same fondness for ramen that he had. It was a fact that he had learned to accept.

"Ino-chan is loud, domineering, and sometimes really pushy."

"Naruto!" Ino spoke threw clenched teeth, her first raised in an attempt to hit him.

"But she's also loyal, adventurous, and the most beautiful woman in the world to me."

Ino blushed at his words.

"Alright, now describe your home life."

"Uh, interesting." Naruto spoke.

"Yeah, there's definitely never a dull moment at our home that's for sure."

"Alright, your sex life?"

The couple paused, although they weren't surprised that this question was asked.

"Kurenai-sensei that's private." Naruto said.

"Naruto is right, that is completely private. But all you need to know is that we're okay in that department."

"We're just okay?" Naruto asked with his eyebrow raised.

Ino sighed.

"That's not what I meant Naruto. You know that our sex life is fine."

"Oh, so now it's just fine."

It was now Kurenai's turn to sigh. This was just absolutely ridiculous.

"Well, Naruto-baka what did you want me to say?

"I don't know, how about it's amazing, mind-blowing, the best sex you ever had in you life." He yelled.

Ino clasped her hand to her forehead, now was not the time for him to go into idiot mode. Kurenai's eyes widened at Naruto's outburst.

"Alright, well that's enough of that. I'm guessing it's safe to say that you both have a fulfilling sex-life."

"Yes." The couple nodded in unison.

"Good." Kurenai nodded. "I think that's enough for today. I'll see you both for our next session."

"Bye Kurenai-sensei."

"Bye." She waved. _"What a weird pair." _She thought to herself.

* * *

"Naruto what the hell was that about?" Ino asked as they entered their home.

"Sorry about that." He gave her a smile. "I guess I got sort of carried away."

"I'll say, you went a little nuts in there."

There was a moment of silence when a question suddenly came to the blonde female's mind.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't think our sex life is boring do you?"

"Huh?"

The blue-eyed male stared curiously at his wife. He wondered where that question had suddenly come from.

"Ino-chan?"

"Do you? I just wanted to know what you thought about it?"

Naruto walked over to the platinum blonde. He lifter her chin up so that he could kiss her. She was reluctant but soon gave in and returned the kiss. He placed his arms around her waist. He soon pulled away from the kiss.

"Ino-chan I don't think we're boring in bed. If we were then we wouldn't have sex at all." He laughed.

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right. We'd be a boring ass couple who wont even touch each other let alone have sex. Aren't you glad that we aren't like that?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I' am glad that we aren't like that. God, can you imagine us being like that?"

Naruto then wrapped his arms around her .

"Nope." He smiled. "We're fine the way we are."

The couple leaned in for another kiss, just as the kiss was getting more passionate there was a knock at the door.

"Damn, why is it every time we're trying to have a moment someone's always interrupts." Ino groaned.

"Hang on, I'll get the door okay."

The blond male went to the door to see Shikamaru standing there.

"Shika!" Ino spoke "What are you doing here? Long time no see." She hugged one of her dearest friends.

"Hey Ino." He replied in his usual tone.

"What's going on Shikamaru?" Naruto wondered.

The dark haired male put out his cigarette.

"I'm here to get you Naruto. Tsunade-sama wants us to go on a mission."

"A mission, right now?"

"Yeah, I know it's troublesome and last minute but we need to leave soon."

Naruto turned to look at his wife. He was always up for a mission, but it seemed odd to be leaving at this time.

"Hey, it's okay. I understand that you have to go."

"Yeah." The blond male nodded.

Ino reached over and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Just be careful okay, you too Shika."

"I will." The brown-eyed man nodded. "Naruto I'll meet you outside okay."

"Alright, I'll be right out Shikamaru."

The blue-eyed male went to gather his things for the mission. Ino stood in the doorway while he packed his bag.

"I wonder what kind of mission you guys are going on."

"I don't know. Shikamaru really didn't say much about it huh?"

"No he didn't." Ino shook her head.

"Maybe it's a rescue mission. Maybe we have to rescue a beautiful princess or something." Naruto laughed.

Ino frowned at his remark.

"Just don't screw any girls while your on this mission."

"But what if she's in desperate need of "_special attention"?"  
_

"If you show any other woman that kind of attention. I will personally show some special attention to your dick and balls, and no I don't mean the good kind, got it?" She said in a highly threatening tone.

"You know that I was just kidding Ino-chan. You didn't have to threaten Naruto junior and the boys."

"Yeah I know that you were joking, Naruto junior?" She repeated.

"Heh." He laughed. "You got a better name for your favorite toy?"

"Hm." Ino pretended to think. "How about Tiny, or Mini-Naru-chan." She laughed.

Naruto pouted and folded his arms around his chest.

"That's not funny Ino-chan. You never, ever talk about a man being tiny, or miniature, or anything meaning small."

"Calm down babe, I was only kidding around. We both know that there's nothing small about you down there."

"Damn right. "Naruto nodded. "Anyway, I better go. Shikamaru's waiting I'll see you when I get back."

"Bye Naruto." She hugged him and kissed him passionately on the lips. With the final kiss goodbye Naruto walked out of the door.

"Well, I guess I'm all alone now. It's going to be really quiet and dull without you Naruto."

She knew very well that she was going to be completely bored without him.

"I'm really going to miss him."

She went to bed alone that night. There was no husband sleeping next to her, no strong arms wrapped around her waist, no one there to kiss her and stroke her hair while she slept. She was all alone tonight. Ino wrapped her arms around her pillow. It wasn't the same as if she were hugging her husband. She found herself wishing she did have him to hold on to. This pillow simply wasn't cutting it.

This wasn't the first time that Naruto had left for a mission. But for some reason she missed him more than usual. She then noticed one of his jackets nearby. She picked up the jacket and wrapped it around her. She was immediately met with the smell of his cologne. It smelled fresh, clean, not at all overpowering. Everything about it just screamed Naruto. It was comforting to have this jacker wrapped around her. It made her feel as if he was holding her right now. The comfort that his jacket gave her eventually put her to sleep. The blue-eyed female found herself in a dream world.

* * *

**(Ino's Dream)**

_She opened her eyes to see that she was in a hallway. The lights in the hallway were extremely bright. Ino flinched as the brightness of the lights hit her eyes._

"_Ow, damn, what the hell is up with these lights?"_

_She then noticed a door at the end of the hallway. The platinum blonde's curiosity got to her and she headed down the hallway._

"_I wonder what's behind that door."_

_She began to hear the sound of music coming from behind the door. It was soft, soothing, like a lullaby. She entered the room and stood in the doorway for awhile. She stared at the sky-blue walls. There were stars and planets painted on the ceiling. She immediately noticed a crib in the center of the room. The blonde nervously walked over to the crib. She slowly peered down to see a small child staring up at her. A pair of cerulean blue orbs were now staring into her aqua colored pools. These were Naruto's eyes. The little boy had sandy-blond hair like her father Inoichi. The child's small hand tried to reach up for his mother. Ino smiled down at him._

"_He's beautiful right, Ino-chan?" She heard._

_Ino turned around to see Naruto entering the room. He stood next to his wife. She turned back to stare at the child in the crib._

"_Yeah." Ino whispered. "He is beautiful."_

"_Yeah, and he's all ours."_

_The blond man reached down to pick the boy up. He held him with the utmost care. It seemed as if it were so natural to him. The image of Naruto holding their son was perfect to her. This was the way that things should be. Naruto was going to be a great dad, she could feel it._

"_Come on Ino-chan hold him."_

"_Oh, I don't know... I, what if I drop him or something?"_

_At this Naruto laughed as if she had said the most ridiculous thing in the world._

"_Don't be silly Ino-chan, he's yours you wont hurt him."_

"_Naruto?"_

_He grinned at her once more before placing their son into her arms._

"_Naruto I..."_

"_It'll be okay." He promised._

_Ino could only trust in Naruto's words. She stared into her son's beautiful blue orbs, there was a hint of a smile there. She looked carefully to see that he was smiling at her. It was Naruto's smile in her son's features._

"_Look Naruto, he's smiling at me."  
_

"_Of course he is Ino-chan. He loves you."_

_She gently stroked his soft cheek. He made a cooing sound with his mouth._

"_Aw." Ino grinned. "He's so cute. It's crazy how much of you I see in him. It's like holding a mini you in my arms."_

_The baby carefully reached for his mother's finger. The touch was so soft it immediately sent warm feelings through Ino's heart. How could she not love this small being in her arms. It felt so right holding him. It felt as if she was meant to have him all this time. She felt like a mom._

"_Naruto?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_He's really ours."_

"_Yes." Naruto smiled. "He's ours."  
_

"_Naruto I can't really explain how I feel right now. It's like... the most amazing, perfect, kind of feeling I've ever felt."_

_Naruto gently put his hands to her shoulders._

"_You're feeling like a mother Ino-chan."_

_Ino never looked away from her son. To her he was the most perfect thing in the world. She smiled at him lovingly._

"_I love you." She whispered._

And with that the platinum blonde awoke from her wonderful dream. She sat up in bed with a smile on her face.

"What a nice dream, I wonder if I..." She paused. "Could I really be a mother?" She whispered. "It felt so real, like maybe it was meant to happen."

The only thing she could think about was her dream. It had felt so real to her.

"Naruto would be a perfect daddy I know he would. And maybe just maybe I'll be a good mom too."

* * *

A week and a half had passed since Naruto had went on his mission. Ino now sat with Temari at a tea house.

"They're coming back today aren't they?" Temari asked.

"Huh, oh yeah, yeah." Ino nodded.

She took a sip of her tea. The sandy-blonde couldn't help but notice how distracted Ino seemed.

"Ino, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Want to talk about it?"

Before she started to tell the older woman anything she noticed a young woman and her daughter outside. The platinum blonde smiled at them.

"It's so nice isn't it." Ino spoke.

"What?" Temari then looked to where Ino was looking. "Oh." Temari smiled. "Ino?"

"I'm just saying look at how happy they seem. It's really beautiful."

"Ino are you..."

"No." Ino shook her head. "I'm not but..."

"Are you and Naruto thinking about it?"

"Well we've decided to put it on hold for awhile. But I had this dream, it was wonderful. It made me consider it some more. I had some concerns at first, you know. But now I think everything will be okay."

"Ino you can't take things like this lightly."

"Temari, he's my husband. It's not like I'm going to go off and have a baby with a complete stranger. I know that he'll be a great dad. And I didn't say that we were trying or anything. I'm just really considering it. My dream made me see things differently."

Temari only nodded.

"I know he's your husband Ino. I just want you guys to be okay. You tow are my friend's after all."

"We'll be fine, it was only a thought anyway. It might not even happen." She mumbled that last part. Only Temari had heard her.

"What do you mean?" The sandy blonde asked.

"It's nothing. Anyway, I better go. I have plans for when my husband comes home." She winked.

Temari rolled her eyes then let out a laugh.

"You're going to fuck his brains out aren't you?"

Ino nodded.

"You got it Tem."

"Well, have fun I guess. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Whatever you say." Ino grinned. "Later." She waved.

"Later."

Ino walked home with thoughts of her husband on her mind. She wanted to night to be very special. She hadn't seen him in a week and a half. She wanted to make up for lost time.

"_I hope that he isn't too tired when he comes home. Because there will be no sleeping for anyone tonight."_ She thought with a smirk.

She knew for sure that he would not be tired for what she had planned.

"Momma, momma." She heard a little boy's voice.

She turned around to see a child running to his mother. The small boy tripped and fell to the ground.

"The poor little guy." Ino spoke.

"Kei, are you alright?"

The mother quickly ran to he son. She lifted him off the ground, taking him into her arms

"I'm okay momma." He gave her a smile.

"Good." She smiled back. "I want you to try to be more careful okay."

"Yes momma."

Ino watched as the mother and son walked away. She had a small smile on her face while watching.

"Kami, is this another sign?" Ino whispered**.**

Had she been destined to be a mother all along. Maybe her mother's constant pushiness had been a sign.

"Mom was way too pushy, but maybe she was only trying to help me realize that perhaps I can be a mother."

She really needed to talk to her mother about all of this. She wanted to tell him all about her wonderful dream. She wanted to get his opinion on the matter. Of course that conversation would have to wait. She had a fun evening planned for tonight.

"Nothing is going to ruin this evening." She smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile Shikamaru and Naruto had stopped to take a break. They knew at this rate they probably wouldn't get back to Konoha until nightfall.

"Damn you, you lazy bastard." Naruto pointed. "We wont get back to Konoha until tonight at this rate."

Shikamaru smirked and lit up a cigarette.

"In a hurry to get back to Ino?"

"You know Ino-chan can't last a second without me." Naruto laughed. "No, but seriously how many breaks are we going to take?"

"Calm down Naruto." The black haired man told him.

Naruto sighed to himself, then leaned up against a nearby tree. What he wouldn't give for a bowl of Ichiraku ramen right now. He was beyond starving.

"Hey Shikamaru, you wouldn't happen to have anything to eat on you would you?"

Shikamaru snorted at this question.

"Do I look like Chouji to you?"

"Ha." Naruto laughed. "You're right. Damn, I wish Chouji was here, at least I know he would have some chips or something."

Naruto's mind then drifted on to something besides his hunger. He decided that when he got home he would tell Ino about the kiss with Sakura. He had waited long enough.

"Hey Shikamaru?"

"What's up?"

"If you had to tell someone something important. How would you go about it?"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow to his blond-haired friend.

"Why? What's going on Naruto?"

"I sort of..." He paused. "I messed up."

"Okay, what did you do? And how badly will Ino scream at you. Because if it's really bad she's going to be pissed. Things could get pretty ugly for you Naruto, you know that."

"I..."

"Is it that bad?"

"I kissed Sakura**-**chan."

Shikamaru was silent for a moment.

"That's going to be troublesome. She'll probably be angry, you didn't sleep with her did you?"

Naruto immediately shook his head.

"No, I'm not having an affair or anything. I wouldn't do that to her. Sakura-chan kissed me first."

"You know." Shikamaru cut him off. "I'm not really all that surprised you kissed her back. You did have a crush on her back then."

"Yeah, but that was a really long time ago. It's over and done with."

"If it's really over why did you kiss her back?"

The question hit the blue-eyed male hard. He didn't blame Shikamaru for asking that question.

"I don't know, but I do know that I love Ino-chan. And I would never do anything to intentionally hurt her."

"Yeah, I know. She's my friend so I have to look out for her. She'll be pissed, but Ino loves you too Naruto. She'll get over it. So if you are going to tell her I suggest you get it over with."

Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I'm going to tell her when I get back home."

"Make sure you let her know that it was only a kiss. She'll jump to conclusions if you don't set the record straight."

"Right, Shikamaru you never had to go through anything like this with Temari did you?"

"Yeah right, like I'd do anything to upset that troublesome woman."

**"**Ha." Naruto laughed, "You're right. Temari-chan would totally kick you ass."

"Look who's talking we both know who wears the pants in your house, Mr. Yamanaka." Shikamaru teased.

Naruto frowned.

"Shut up you lazy fuck. Let's get back to Konoha please."

* * *

**(Back in Konoha)  
**

The pink-haired medic-nin was making her rounds at the hospital. She was almost done for the day when she decided to check on Mr. Yamanaka again, for Ino's sake. She hoped she could give her best friends some good news. Unfortunately Mr. Yamanaka had yet to wake from his current state.

"Come on Yamanaka-san, you have to wake up soon."

To be honest no one could know when Mr. Yamanaka was going to wake up. If there was a way to force him awake she would do so for the sake of her best friend.

"Take care Mr. Yamanaka. I hope you get better soon."

The green-eyed woman found herself sitting in the hospital lounge. She was mindlessly reading through a book that she had found on the table.

"Hey Sakura-chan." She heard.

She looked up to see Naruto grinning down at her.

"N-Naruto?"

"Hey there." He sat down in the chair across from her. "I'm glad that I ran into you."

"What's wrong?" Sakura wondered. "Is everything alright?"

"Yep." He nodded. "Everything is fine. I just wanted to see you Sakura-chan."

She felt her cheeks flush at his words. He then put his hand to her face.

"Naruto, what are you doing?"

"Sakura-chan, I..."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. Before long she found herself giving in and returning his kiss. She slowly placed her arms around his waist, this action only caused her to deepen their kiss. He soon pulled away from the kiss.

"I love you Sakura-chan." He whispered.

The pink-haired female immediately stopped her daydreaming.

"Oh geez, what the hell did that come from?" She wondered.

Sakura stood up from her comfortable chair. At a time like this she needed some advice.

"I'll go to Tsunade-sama." She decided**.**

She had always respected her former master's opinion. In many ways she thought of the blonde Hokage as a second mother. Sakura immediately hurried to the Hokage's office. She took a breath before knocking on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Tsunade-sama, it's Sakura can I come in?"

"Sakura, Sakura?" She whispered as if she was trying to remember who that was. "Oh yeah, come in."

She opened the door to see her former teacher holding a bottle of sake in her hand. If she wasn't already drunk, she would be soon enough.

"Eh, Tsunade-sama? Are you..."

"Drunk? No, not at all. Come in Sakura have a seat."

The young woman nodded and sat down across from the hazel-eyed Hokage.

"Sake?" Tsunade offered.

"Huh, oh no thanks Tsunade-sama."

"So, what's going on Sakura? You seem troubled."

"I have a lot on my mind. I sort of did something I really wasn't supposed to do."

"Oh god," Tsunade spoke. "What did you do Sakura?

"I kissed Naruto."

Tsunade became silent as soon as the words left the pink-haired woman's mouth.

"Sakura he's a married man. You didn't sleep with him did you?"

"No, it wasn't like that at all. It was only one kiss. It was wrong of me but I..."

"Well as long as it didn't go too far. I don't see why Ino can't forgive you. She's going to be upset though, that's for sure."

"Of course she is, Naruto's her husband."

Tsunade took a sip of her sake.

"It's more than that Sakura. Naruto had a very serious crush on you back then. I'm sure she hasn't forgotten that. If anything she might even be afraid he would leave her for you."

Sakura looked up to meet Tsunade's gaze.

"Oh come on Tsunade-sama, let's be serious. Naruto is not going to leave her for me."

"Yes, we all know how loyal Naruto is, but could you really blame Ino for having those kinds of fears. When she knows how strong his feelings were for you, and now there's this kiss that the two of you shared."

The last thing Sakura wanted was to cause problems for her two best friends. She should have never kissed Naruto in the first place.

"Tsunade-sama I'm not trying to break them up."

"I know that Sakura. I would never want you to become a home-wrecker or anything. I used to root for you two to be together, but then he started dating Ino and I saw how happy he was. I was glad to see that you know. I often wondered if he would ever get over you."

"Tsunade-sama they've been together for years. I think it's safe to say that he's over me."

"Sakura, the question is how do you feel about him? Has it really taken you this long to realize you have feelings for him?"

The green-eyed woman stood up from the chair.

"Tsunade-sama it doesn't matter. I'm not going to do anything to come between them. Thanks for talking with me."

"Sure." Tsunade nodded.

"Bye."

Tsunade just watched as her former apprentice walked out of her office. A sigh escaped the Hokage.

"Jesus Sakura, what the hell are you going to do now?"

* * *

Nightfall casted itself around the village of Konoha. Two young men were walking through the village gates. A yawn escaped the blond male. The only thing he wanted to do was go home, grab a shower, and get into bed with his wife. She was probably asleep though, he would have to settle for wrapping his arms around her instead.

"I'm tired. I don't even think I can grab a bowl of ramen before I go home."

"What you don't want ramen, that's a first."

"Shut up you lazy bastard." Naruto said.

The two friends were soon going their separate ways.

"Shikamaru, I'll see you later."

"Later Naruto, good luck with Ino. I'm sure it'll work out though."

"Yeah, I hope so. Bye."

Naruto shoved his hands into his pockets and headed home. Despite how tired he was he would have this conversation with Ino. A part of him hoped she had already retired for the night. Only that wouldn't solve anything.

"No, it's better to get this over with, tonight if possible."

The blond male wondered if maybe he should pick her up some flowers, or a box of her favorite chocolates to soften the blow. Unfortunately for him all the stores were closed.

"Ah well," He sighed. "I can always get her a gift later after she's calmed down."

Naruto was soon standing outside of his house. He took a breath before going inside. He was instantly met with the smell of vanilla and wildflowers.

"Huh?"

He looked to see a trail of rose-petals on the floor leading from the doorway to their bedroom. There were vanilla scented candles on the table, along with a plate full of chocolate covered fruits.

"Um..." He blinked.

"Oh, Uzumaki-san you're home."

He looked to see his wife standing there. Only she looked very different. She had her hair in a high ponytail, this was not unusual to him. He was used to seeing her with her hair like that. But she also happened to be wearing a very skimpy looking school-girl uniform, complete with a short black skirt and a tight white blouse. She was wearing a light shade of pink lipstick. He stared at her perfect full lips. They looked so kissable, he almost couldn't resist running over to kiss her. Ino looked hot right now, extremely hot.

"Uh...Ino-chan?"

"Now, now Uzumaki-san. You look tired. Why don't you let me take care of you?"

She walked over to him and led him to the couch. She sat him down.

"Ino? What..."

"Shh," She whispered. "Relax."

She reached over to that she could pull off his jacket. Naruto only watched her curiously.

"Ino..."

"Are you hungry Uzumaki-san? Here give this a try."

She picked up a chocolate covered strawberry and fed it to him. Naruto had no choice except to bite into the fruit.

"You look exhausted. How about a nice, relaxing massage, huh Uzumaki-san?"

She then removed the young man's t-shirt. She placed her hands to his shoulders.

"My you're so tense right here. It's a good thing that I'm here to take care of you, huh?" She whispered in his ear.

She continued to massage his shoulders. Ino pressed her lips to his cheek, leaving a kiss there. She made a trail of kisses along his jawline and neck. A low moan escaped Naruto.

"That feels good doesn't it?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"You're in very good hands Mr. Uzumaki. I'll take care of you." She told him in a seductive voice.

It was then that realization hit the blond male. This was all some sort of role-play fantasy Ino was trying out. It would have been so unbelievably hot if weren't for two things. One, he was tired as hell and two he needed to tell her about the kiss with Sakura.

"_Damn, why is she doing this now of all times."_

Ino then turned his face to hers. She pressed her lips to his for a soft, warm kiss. He felt her sneak her tongue into his mouth. He was unable to ignore her as their tongue's wrestled with one another. His hands were soon placed on to her waist, as he now held her closer to him. She soon ended the kiss.

"Uzumaki-san, you are in a bit of a rush huh? You know..." She paused. "You should really take your time to enjoy me."

His eyes widened a a little at his wife's words.

"Ino?"

"Come on Uzumaki-san, let's take this to the bedroom." She reached for his hand and started leading the way to their bedroom. Naruto said nothing until the next thing he knew he was being pushed on to the bed.

"Ino-chan, I..."

"Shh," She whispered to him, then pressed her finger to his lips. The platinum blonde placed herself in his lap. She took his hand, placing it firmly on her ass.

"I've been a naughty girl Uzumaki-san. You might have to teach me a lesson or two." She grinned.

Ino once again lowered her lips to his, capturing his mouth in another passionate kiss. Naruto soon placed his other hand to her hips. She let out a slight moan into his mouth. As their kiss intensified Ino gently pushed him down on the bed. Naruto looked up with a curious expression on his face. She placed herself securely on top of him. With one hand she stared running her fingers up and down his rock, hard chest.

"What are you thinking about? I bet you're thinking of all the many different ways you can fuck me." She smiled.

His cheeks flushed red at Ino's choice of words.

"I see you haven't lost your naughty side Ino-chan."

"Are we going to talk all day Uzumaki-san, or shall we find a way to entertain ourselves?"

The blue-eyed female smiled down at him. As much as he wanted his wife right now, it was simply not the time. Unfortunately for him the lower half of his body was already starting to respond to her. He knew that she could feel his member brushing up against her.

"I think you're trying to tell me you're ready." She grinned.

"Uh..."

"No need to be embarrassed Uzumaki-san. I..." She lowered her lips to his. "I want you too."

He could say nothing because she had once again captured his lips. He soon broke away from their kiss. It was now or never.

"Hey Ino-chan, we have to talk."

"I'm tired of talking. I don't think that I want to waste anymore time."

She took claim of his lips again. The two blond's were now in another lip lock. No matter how good it felt Naruto had to resist.

"Stop Ino-chan." He pulled away from her.

"Come on stop fighting. I know you want it."

"Ino-chan I'm serious."

She ignored him and turned her attention to his neck again. She planted warm, soft, butterfly kisses on his skin.

"Ino..." He let out a groan. "Stop I have to talk to you. It's important."

Ino stopped what she was doing. She focused her attention on to her husband.

"Geez, Naruto I was only trying to do something fun for you. What's wrong?"

Ino noticed the serious expression on Naruto's face. This was important.

"Naruto, hey, what's wrong?"

Naruto sat up, he had his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Ino, this really can't wait any longer. I have to tell you something."

Ino began to get worried. She put her hand to his cheek.

"Naruto what's wrong? Did something happen on your mission? Are you okay? Is Shika..."

"No, nothing like that happened. We're both fine."

"Good." She sighed in relief. "You had me worried. Alright, what do you need to tell me."

Naruto swallowed the nervousness in her throat.

"Ino, I should have told you this before. I'm sorry I waited so long." he apologized.

"Tell me." She encouraged him.

"Right." He nodded. "Ino-chan you know I love you right?"

"Naruto I love you too, now tell me what's going on."

He turned his attention to the side for a moment. He took another deep breath.

"Ino-chan I kissed Sakura."

Naruto closed his eyes expecting to be hit in the face. But there was nothing, no slap, no punch, nothing besides silence. Ino only removed herself from his lap. Naruto opened hid eyes. The blue-eyed female did not look at him.

"Uh, Ino-chan? Will you say something?"

"You kissed Sakura." She repeated.

"Y-Yeah I'm really sorry. It shouldn't have happened."

"When did this happen?"

"It happened before your father went into his coma. Ino it didn't mean anything I promise."

Ino stood up. He took noticed of her facial expression. She didn't appear to angry. In fact her face seemed void of emotion. He had never seen her react this way before.

"You were acting strange lately. I knew there was a reason for it. I just didn't think it was because you kissed her."

"She kissed me first, but there's no excuse for this. I shouldn't have kissed her back."

"I really wish that you didn't. It doesn't matter though, we can't change the fact that you did kiss her back." Ino sighed.

She then threw a jacket over her .

"Uh, Ino-chan where are you going?"

"I don't want to talk to you right now. Don't follow me. I'll come back when I'm ready."

"Ino-chan I can't let you leave like this. I can't read your mind. I don't know if you're angry, upset, disappointed. I need to know how you feel"

Ino slowly turned to look at him.

"It doesn't matter." She spoke.

"Eh, Ino-chan are you feeling okay. You are acting kind of strange."

"Listen, I'm going out. I don't know what time I'm going to come back so you probably shouldn't wait up for me. Goodnight."

And with that Ino was gone. Naruto could only stare after her in confusion. Out of all the possible reactions he could have received from her, he wasn't expecting that. She didn't seem to have any feelings towards what he had to say. Perhaps the big-blow up had yet to come. Maybe when she returned home the real fireworks would begin. He would have to wait and see.

"Ino-chan, wherever you're going. I only hope you don't do anything crazy."

* * *

The platinum blonde went to the only place she felt that she could go. She went to her mother's house. The older woman came to the door. She was more than surprised to see her daughter.

"Ino-chan, what brings you by this late? Not that I'm not happy to see you dear."

"Can I come in?"

"Of course."

Ino quickly sat down in her favorite spot on her mother's couch. Mrs. Yamanaka sat down in the chair across from her daughter.

"Ino-chan would you like some tea?

"No thank you mom. I just wanted to see you."

"Honey are you okay?"

Ino shook her head. Ino's mother began to grow worried.

"Um, dear if you don't mind my asking why are you dressed that way?"

"Oh this, I sort of had plans for Naruto tonight."

"I see." Mrs. Yamanaka spoke. "And is that why you're upset because he rejected your plans."

"No, that's not why. Mom he told me that he kissed Sakura."

Mrs. Yamanaka grew silent for a moment.

"So that's what he was hiding."

Ino looked over to her mother.

"Mom?"

"He had been acting strange Ino-chan. And then I observed how he was behaving with Sakura at the hospital."

"So even you had your suspicions."

"Ino-chan he didn't sleep with her. Naruto loves you." She reminded her.

"I know he loves me. I just hate that he kissed her back. Maybe he isn't completely over her, what if those feelings he had for her are still there?"

The last thing Mrs. Yamanaka wanted was to see her daughter upset.

"Ino-chan you can't think the worst. If Naruto-kun was still in love with Sakura he wouldn't have married you. I think you need to ask Sakura why she kissed him in the first place."

"I probably will talk to her, but not now. I need to talk to Naruto first. I didn't really say much to him. I guess I went into some sort of shock mode. I couldn't think of anything to say. I was upset but I didn't even bother to yell at him."

"Yelling doesn't solve anything dear. I'm sure Naruto-kun is sorry for the kiss."

"Yeah, he already apologized. I think I'm more upset because he waited so long to tell me. I would have rather he told me right after it happened."

"Yes it would have probably been better if he told you sooner. I'm sure you two can get passed this. A kiss is nothing to end your marriage over."

"I don't want out of my marriage mom. In fact I..."

The blonde stopped herself before she went any further.

"What is it dear?"

"I, well, I... I had a thought. I was going to talk to Naruto about having a baby."

Mrs. Yamanaka's eyes began to sparkle. Ino sighed. She knew that revealing this bit of information would make her mother's day.

"This is wonderful Ino-chan. I' am so excited for you. I can not wait until I get to hold my grandchild."

"Mom..."

"It's going to be so amazing Ino-chan you'll see."

The older blonde-haired woman continued to go on and on.

"Mom, no you don't understand."

"You're going to look beautiful pregnant I can tell. Just like me."

Ino shook her head.

"No, really you don't understand. I don't think it's going to happen."

As soon as she said this Mrs. Yamanaka stopped her rant.

"What on earth do you mean dear? You're changing your mind because of a silly little kiss."

"Mom?"

"You and Naruto-kun love each other. Why shouldn't you have a child?"

"Mother."

"No, I don't understand this Ino-chan. A child can only bring the two of you closer together. You shouldn't change your mind because he kissed Sakura. Granted, he shouldn't have done it but..."

Ino paused. She was now sitting with her shoulders hunched over.

"You don't understand." Ino muttered. "There's a reason why I said it might not happen."

"You're right dear, I don't understand. Why don't you tell me what you're talking about? If this isn't about Sakura..."

"It's not about Sakura." Ino shouted.

"Then what is it about?" her mother yelled back.

"I...I..."

"What is it?" she wondered.

"I don't think it will happen because..." Ino started.

Mrs. Yamanaka's patience was starting to grow thin. She didn't understand why Ino was taking so long to say what she had to say.

"Ino-chan spit it out. You'll feel better once you get it off your chest. Tell me what's wrong."

Ino slowly nodded.

"I was pregnant before." She yelled out. "I was pregnant before." Ino repeated in a low whisper.


	14. The pain we suffer alone

**A/n: I just want to say thanks to all of you for such a huge review boost. I really didn't see that coming at all, but then again I guess last chapter really threw everyone for a loop huh. Well, at least you all are into the story and it's become interesting again. It was getting a bit dull back there. As you probably noticed from last chapter the story will no longer be humorous. Because the subject in this chapter, I do not find very funny at all. It is a very serious, emotional subject, so its going to take a turn for the more dramatic. And if anything turns out funny in anyway it was purely accidental. This chapter is very depressing actually. But enjoy anyway. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. No duh.**

* * *

Silence filled the Yamanaka household. It was an eerie, haunting kind of quiet. Ino avoided any eye contact with her mother. The older platinum blonde stood there with a completely stunned expression on her face. She struggled for awhile to find the right words. Had she heard her daughter correctly? Judging by the look of pain and the tears streaming down her aqua-colored orbs, she had indeed heard right.

"Ino-chan?" She soon whispered.

Ino still did not look up at her mother. She didn't want to see the look in her eyes. Ino couldn't bare to see how she was looking at her right now. She had a pretty good image of how her mother looked right now. It was something she did not want to see.

"Ino-chan?" She repeated. "Please talk with me. Do not shut down on me now. I only want to help you if I can."

The younger woman nodded.

"I've never told anyone that before. It's something that's been tearing up at me for awhile."

"Ino-chan, just how long have you been holding on to this secret? When were you pregnant?"

Ino had hoped she would never have to speak about this. She wanted to take the secret with her to the grave. Only she found that it was impossible to keep holding on. She eventually broke down and revealed her secret to her mother.

"Mom, please don't hate me."

"No dear, I could never hate you, you know that. I just want you to talk to me."

Ino took a deep breath, gathering up all the courage she could muster. This would be hard, having to relive it all over again.

"I hoped I would never have to tell this to anyone. But I guess secrets can't stay secret forever."

"That's right dear, they can't. Eventually everything comes to the light."

"Okay." She whispered. "It happened really early in my marriage. It was about a year into the relationship. Naruto and I were just really starting out, we we're happy, always together. You know, the whole honeymoon phase. Well one day I soon found myself not feeling very well at all. I also noticed my period had been late that month. It's never been late so I knew something was going on for sure."

The younger woman took a pause in her story.

"I didn't want to take any chances so I went straight to the hospital. And they told me I was pregnant. I guess I couldn't really be surprised you know. Naruto and I were always all over each other. So finding out I was pregnant really didn't surprise me too much. If anything I just really nervous. I had started to panic. I started to wonder if Naruto would want this. We hadn't really been married long."

Mrs. Yamanaka nodded in understanding. It was common for a young woman to have those types of concerns.

"Well that's understandable dear." She told her daughter.

"I was really nervous after I found out I was pregnant. I was very uneasy as I tried to think of a way to tell Naruto what was going on. I guess I was still in the shock phase of my pregnancy. I hadn't really gotten used to the idea of having a human life inside of me."

"Ino-chan, how did you manage to keep it from Naruto-kun? Didn't he get suspicious with the morning sickness and everything?"

"My morning sickness wasn't severe enough to that point. And whenever I did throw up I would always run the water loudly so he wouldn't hear me. I simply wasn't ready to tell him."

"I see." Mrs. Yamanaka nodded.

The younger blonde female paused again to wipe the tears out of her eyes. This was very difficult her mother could see that.

"It's okay dear take your time."

"I-It happened so fast mom." She managed to get the words out. "I was finally ready to tell Naruto he was going to be a dad, when it happened."

By now Mrs. Yamanaka had tears in her own eyes.

"Mom..." She cried out. "There was b-blood, and I didn't know what I had done wrong. Everything had just happened so fast. I went to the hospital to get some help, to hurry to find a way...." Ino stopped.

"Oh, Ino-chan." She whispered sadly.

"But...but it was too late. It was gone, just like that the baby was gone. There was nothing I could do to stop it. I miscarried." She finished.

The older blonde-haired female rushed over to her daughter and scooped her up in her arms. She was now hugging Ino very tightly, as the tears flowed freely from her own eyes. She had never once suspected that her daughter had gone through something so painful. Learning this news had made her feel extremely guilty for always pressuring her daughter to give her grandchildren.

"Ino-chan I' am so sorry. I had no idea what you had been though. You must resent me for placing so much pressure on you, for that I' am truly sorry. I wish I could have been there for you when you needed it most."

"I don't hate you mom. You didn't know. I didn't tell anyone I was pregnant. The only person who knew anything was Shizune-san."

Ino's mother gently stroked her daughter's hair in an effort to comfort her.

"You never once showed any signs of a woman who had miscarried. No one suspected anything."

"It was very hard. It's called putting on a smile and being a very good actress. There were times I'd wake up at night in tears. I wasn't pregnant very long. I wasn't even showing yet. But my baby had become real to me. And just like that it was gone." Ino whispered.

"Ino-chan, you've been holding on to this for so long. You've dealt with your pain alone. Why didn't you tell Naruto-kun?"

Ino moved away from her mother. She stared off to the side for a moment.

"Do you think I wanted to see the look of pain on his face? I never even had the chance to tell him about the baby. I didn't want to tell him that I had lost it. I couldn't take his dream away from him. He wants kids, I know that he does. I just couldn't bare to hurt him."

She had always imagined how painful it would have been if she had told Naruto the truth. The last thing she ever wanted to do was hurt him. He was one of the most important people in her life.

"Ino-chan you shouldn't have had to go through this alone. He is your husband. He could have supported you through the difficult time. I can understand that you didn't want to hurt him, but don't you think he deserved to know. It was his baby too."

"I didn't want to see him hurt over this."

"So you take on all the pain by yourself. Ino that wasn't fair to you."

"I hoped I would never have to tell him. And just recently I started thinking about having another baby. But I really don't think it will happen again. I mean, we've been married awhile and I haven't gotten pregnant since then. Maybe I can't anymore you know. Perhaps it's better this way, so I don't lose another child. So that I won't fail again." She wiped away her tears.

Ino's mother frowned at her daughter's choice of words.

"Ino-chan you had a miscarriage. You were not to blame for what happened. Is that another reason why you didn't tell Naruto-kun? Did you think he would blame you for what happened?"

"Mom, I lost his baby. He would have been so hurt if I told him the truth."

"Naruto-kun would not have blamed you dear. If anything he would have wanted to help you get through it. Sweetheart, I think you should tell him."

"He won't understand this. I can't blame him for being upset with me either. This is the kind of the thing I should have told him a long time ago. I don't know mom. It's too painful to relive again. It was hard enough telling you. I can't hurt him mom, I wont." She added.

Ino's mother sighed sadly and hugged her daughter again.

"You have to decided if you're going to tell him or not Ino-chan. But I' am glad that you told me. I only wish you would have told me the truth before. I could have been there for you, like any mother would be for their daughter."

"Thank you for listening to me mom. I really have been holding on to that for so long. It was hard having to talk about it. It's not like I've ever forgotten about it, because it's something I can't forget. It's just not that easy."

"I can imagine dear. Ino-chan do you think you could have another child? Especially knowing what happened with your first one?"

"Mom, I want more than anything to be able to make this up to him. I want to give him the family he deserves. Mom," She yawned. "I'm tired now could I please stay here for the night?"

"If it's what you want dear, of course you can stay. Try to get a good night's sleep, and I want you to think more about telling Naruto-kun the truth okay?"

The blue-eyed female just nodded before finding herself unable to stay awake any longer. She simply wasn't sure if she should tell Naruto. She had kept a hold of her secret for so long. She didn't want to have to cause him to hurt. He would no doubt feel the same hurt that she had felt, the same pain she still felt to this day.

"I can't hurt him." She decided. "I can't stand to see the look of pain in his eyes. I won't be the one to do that to you Naruto."

The young woman couldn't bare the thought of hurting him. Perhaps she should take the secret with her to the grave. It had to be better than having to tell Naruto the truth. Anything had to be better than causing him pain. She could deal with this. She had been quietly dealing with her secret for quite some time. But if she had so easily broke down in front of her mother. What was stopping her from breaking down in front of her husband, especially if pushed hard enough. Would she eventually have to tell him her truth? Did she have the courage to look Naruto in the eyes and tell him just what had happened? Ino could see nothing except for his reaction to her news. And nothing looked good. The only things she saw were his confusion, his pain, and his heartbreak.

* * *

The platinum blonde awoke with a feeling of sudden discomfort. She looked down to see that she was bleeding.

"What?" She wondered. "What's happening to me?"

She carefully crawled out of the bed she was in, as she now started to feel the same seething pain she had felt a few days earlier. There was something wrong, she was sure of it.

"Shizune-san?" She questioned as the dark-haired woman now appeared before her.

"Ino?"

"Shizune san there is something seriously wrong with me? I'm bleeding and it hurts so much."

The dark-haired woman nodded.

"Ino you have to calm down."

"No, not until you tell me what's wrong."

Shizune stared at the young woman with sad eyes. She really hated to break the news to her. She placed her hand to Ino's shoulder.

"Ino I'm sorry." She began.

Ino could feel the tears beginning to swell up in her eyes.

"Shizune-san, no....."

"Ino I'm really very sorry about this."

"Shizune-san, please don't tell me that I...."

She knew what was coming but she simply could not bring herself to finish her sentence. She didn't want to give it words yet. If she gave it words then that would make it real.

"I'm sorry Ino but our test's show that it was a miscarriage. The baby is gone."

"Gone." She repeated with the tears flowing freely from her aqua-colored orbs.

She stared down at her still flat stomach, that had yet to show any hint of her pregnancy. The stomach that wouldn't swell up to show the fact that she was having a baby. The child she had been carrying was no more. Just because she hadn't begun to show it didn't mean it hadn't been real to her. It was real, the baby had been there for a short while it had been there. Only now it was gone.

"My baby is gone." She whispered.

She wouldn't get to hold the child. She wouldn't be able to reach out and touch her child. She never even knew if it was a boy or girl. She didn't even have the chance to tell Naruto yet, just like that it was all over.

"Ino?" Shizune spoke and tried to hug the young woman.

"No, no this isn't real. This isn't happening. You can't just come in here and tell me my baby's gone. You can't do that Shizune-san."

"Ino I don't want to hurt you but it's true. I' am very sorry. I know this had to be hard for you."

"No." Ino shook her head. "My baby can't be gone. Shizune-san?" She looked over to the older dark-haired woman. She had tears in her eyes as well.

"It's true then isn't it Shizune-san."

Shizune hugged the young woman suddenly.

"Ino, it'll be okay. I...." She began.

"You can't say this to me Shizune-san. How can everything be okay? I just lost my baby. How can it be right again?"

Shizune gently stroked the young woman's back.

"Ino it will be okay. You'll heal with time. I'm not saying it's going to happen overnight, but it will get easier. And you have a loving, supportive husband, and friends. You will get through this."

"Naruto?" No I can't tell him this. He didn't even know that I was pregnant. I can't tell him that I lost the baby, our baby. My baby's gone." She cried hysterically.

"It's okay Ino. It's okay to feel this way, just let it all out. I'm here to listen."

"My baby." She screamed in a highly pained expression.

* * *

"Ino, Ino, Ino-chan!" Her mother was now shaking her awake.

The blue-eyed young woman woke up to see her mother standing over her.

"Mom, what is it?"

"You were screaming in your sleep dear? What were you dreaming about?"

Ino sat up to see she was still in her mother's house.

"Oh." The young woman sat up staring around the living room.

"I was dreaming about the day I found out I miscarried. Shizune-san helped me out a lot during that time. She was the only one who knew anything."

Mrs. Yamanaka placed her hand on to her daughter's shoulder.

"I' am sorry. Come on we can talk more in the kitchen. I made breakfast you need to eat something."

* * *

Meanwhile it had been a rather restless night for a certain blond male. He had barely gotten any sleep himself. A yawn escaped him as he stared around the living room. The burnt out candles, rose petals, and fruit still sitting there only a remainder of the events of last night. What should have been a romantic fun night for the two of them, had turned into a lousy one. If anything had confused Naruto it was Ino's reaction to the whole thing. She hadn't seemed like herself in the slightest. She appeared distant, hollow, there was a complete lack of emotion. He just didn't understand it at all. The whisker-faced male decided he would go grab a shower and then go out to find her. Maybe they could get Kurenai-sensei to see them for an emergency session. If it came down to it of course. Perhaps everything could be resolved with a simple heart-to-heart conversation.

All he really needed to do was let her know that the kiss hadn't meant anything to him. Sure he may have had feelings for Sakura back then, but that was the past. His heart belonged to her not Sakura. There was no reason for her to feel insecure about their relationship. Naruto stood in the shower. The warm water starting to liven up his sore and aching muscles.

"Hey sweetheart." He heard.

The blond male opened his eyes and turned around to see his beautiful blue-eyed wife standing there.

"Uh, Ino-chan what are you...."

"Shh," She gently silenced him by placing her finger to his lips. She kissed his cheek and then hugged him. Naruto slowly placed his arms around her slender waist. It was really nice to hold her like this.

"Ino-chan, I.... Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Hey, I wanted to apologize to you Naruto. I know that you didn't mean to hurt me. I know you would never intentionally hurt me."

"Yeah." He nodded. "I...love...."

She cut him off by pressing her lips to his for a soft, warm kiss. He then held her closer to him in an attempt to deepen their kiss. When they broke away he looked to see she was smiling at him.

"Naruto I love you."

"I love you too." He spoke honestly.

"That's why we can forgive each other for anything right? Because we love one another."

Naruto blinked.

"Y-yeah of course."

"Good that's all I wanted to know. I needed to know that."

"So are we okay?" Naruto questioned.

The platinum blonde grew quiet when he asked her that question. There was a hint of uncertainty in her eyes.

"I don't know Naruto. That is something you will have to answer."

He opened his eyes to see that he had been daydreaming. His wife was never here with him. She had yet to tell him she had forgiven him for the kiss.

"That was too good to be true. She'll probably be so pissed off with me."

Once his shower was done the blue-eyed male cut the water off and left to get dressed. It was a nice daydream of course, but he should have known it wasn't real. He just didn't see Ino forgiving him so easily. Perhaps it would have been any other woman except for Sakura, then she wouldn't have been so upset. Sakura happened to be her best friend. And if that wasn't bad enough he used to have serious feelings for the pink-haired woman. He was sure Ino hadn't forgotten about it. He would have to make sure she understood that he had never meant to hurt her the last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt her.

"Alright, I better go try to find her." He whispered.

* * *

Ino sat staring at the breakfast her mother had prepared for the two of them. She made no sudden movements to eat any of it. Mrs. Yamanaka stared at her daughter with worried eyes.

"Ino-chan you should eat, even if it's only a little."

"I guess I'm not very hungry."

"You are probably still upset about last night, not that I could blame you dear. It was an emotional night. It must feel a little better since you've talked about what happened."

"I guess so. It was hard having to talk about it. I spent so long trying to make sure I didn't give Naruto or anybody else any hint that something was wrong. I spent so long holding it in."

"No one ever suspected a thing Ino-chan. You're goal was accomplished, but I know it had to hurt you keeping your secret for so long, and for lying to Naruto-kun as well."

The platinum blonde nodded. She took a sip of the juice on the table.

"It wasn't always so easy to keep up appearances. I used to cry at night while he slept. I used to have very bad nightmares about losing the baby. It used to upset me whenever I saw a mother and child together. But I had this dream recently. It was a wonderful dream. It made me think more about the possibility of having another child."

"Ino-chan dear you wouldn't be using this as a way to replace your first child would you? You shouldn't....."

Before Mrs. Yamanaka could continue speaking Ino quickly cut her off.

"No mom, I wouldn't do that. Do I want to give Naruto a child he deserves, of course I do. But I wouldn't try to replace my first one. It's not like I could forget about him or her. I can't forget. I'll always think of the baby I lost."

"The baby would have been about 2 or so by now right?"

"Yeah." Ino nodded. "I never even had the chance to know if it was a boy or girl. I was barely three months pregnant when it happened."

The older blonde-haired woman gently placed her hand t o her daughter's shoulder.

"It's good to talk about it dear. Don't ever hold your emotions in like you did before. You know there is one very important person you should be telling everything to."

She immediately understood where her mother was going.

"Mom?"

"Did you give anymore though to what I told you last night?"

"Mom, I understand, really I do. But I'm not sure if I can. Do you have any idea how hurt he's going to feel if I tell him? I was going to have our baby then I lost it. That's twice the pain in one breath. He'll have to mourn the lost of child he didn't even have the chance to know about. I, I just don't want to hurt him."

Mrs. Yamanaka understood her daughter's reasons. But at the same time had it been fair for her to suffer the grief by herself, when she had a husband who would have been there to help her. More importantly it was his baby too. He had a right to know what happened.

"I understand Ino-chan but Naruto-kun has the right to know. You've kept this to yourself for too long. I'm not going to tell you what to do though. You have to come to a decision on your own."

"I don't know." She whispered. "I'll need to give it some serious thought before I make that choice. Hey, I know mom why don't we go visit daddy?"

Mrs. Yamanaka nodded in agreement.

"That's a good idea. We should go visit your father. Oh, but before we go you might want to change out of those clothes. It's not very appropriate dear."

Ino turned red slightly from embarrassment. Her mother had been right. She definitely shouldn't have left the house in this outfit.

"Yeah, you're right. I should probably change. Do I have anything I can change into here?"

"There should be something. I'll check for you dear."

"Thanks mom. I'm just not ready to go home just yet that's all."

* * *

Naruto decided to start with Shikamaru first. He happened to be one of her closest friends. There was a good chance he might know where she was or at least had from her. The lazy genius came to the door, a yawn escaped him.

"Yo." Shikamaru nodded.

"Hey Shikamaru."

"What's up?" He yawned again.

"Sorry, did I wake you? Oh yeah of course I did. Anyway Shikamaru have you seen Ino?"

Shikamaru scratched his head then focused his hazel-eyes on to the blond male standing at his doorstep.

"Ino?" He repeated. "No, I haven't seen or heard from her. What happened?"

"I told her about the kiss when I got home last night." Naruto explained.

"And you're still alive?"

"Yeah, she didn't seem to care too much. It was like she shut herself off or something. It was really weird. I was expecting her to flip out."

"Yeah." Shikamaru nodded. "So what happened after that?"

"She just left the house and that was it. I'm looking for her now."

"I haven't seen her and she hasn't called me."

"Alright, thanks Shikamaru. I better go."

"Hm, hey Naruto, one thing you know for sure is that is she definitely not with Sakura."

The whisker-faced male nodded. Of course she wouldn't be with Sakura at this time. That was just about the last place he would think to look for her. He said goodbye to the pony-tailed male and was on his way again. A part of him started to think to a worst case scenario. What is she decided to drown her sorrows in sake? What is she got so trashed last night that she had no idea where she was? If this was the case she could be almost anywhere. He seriously hoped he was wrong about his theory. But if she did decide to go drinking, he could think of one person she would go drink with. Her drinking partner from last time.

"I'll ask Tsunade-Baa-chan. She might be drunk herself but at least there's a chance she's seen Ino."

The whisker-faced blond hurried to Tsunade's office. Would there be a repeat of last time? Would Ino be so wasted that she wouldn't recognize him? Would he have to carry her home again? He ran up the stairs so fast he almost knocked Shizune down.

"Oh geez I'm sorry Shizune-nee-chan. I wasn't paying attention."

The dark-haired woman nodded and gave Naruto a warm smile.

"It's okay Naruto. Why are you in such a rush?"

"I need to ask Baa-chan a question. Is she in? More importantly is she drunk?"

"The last time I saw her she was sober, but that was awhile ago. Anything could have happened since then you'll have to see for yourself I guess."

"Okay." Naruto nodded. "Thanks Shizune-nee-chan. I'll see you, bye." He waved.

"Goodbye Naruto."

And with that the two of them went their separate ways. Naruto wasted no time in entering Tsunade's office. He didn't even bother to knock.

"Baa-chan!"

The hazel-eyed woman looked up instantly when Naruto entered the room.

"Naruto!" She shouted back. "Why the hell are you screaming so loudly?"

"Oh sorry." He smiled apologetically. "You're not drunk are you Baa-chan?"

Tsunade sighed heavily and rubbed her temples. She had a feeling a headache would be coming on soon.

"No I' am not drunk."

"Great, because I need you to have a clear head for this. You haven't seen Ino-chan anywhere recently have you?"

Tsunade simply stared curiously at the young man. What was she Ino's keeper? She had much more important things to worry about other than if she had seen Naruto's wife.

"Naruto what the hell! Did you lose her or something? No I haven't seen her recently."

"Are you sure?"

"What? Of course I'm sure. What happened? Why are you looking for her?"

Naruto then went into details about the previous events that lead to his being in her office.

"Oh." She whispered. "Sakura already spoke to me about this. I'm sure she wont be upset forever."

"Well, I don't really know how she feels. She didn't talk to me much so I'm looking for her now."

"I suggest you give her a little space Naruto. She probably needs some time to process what happened."

"It shouldn't have happened in the first place."

Tsunade nodded but said nothing for awhile.

"Naruto? I must ask this okay. I know that Sakura was the one who initiated the kiss. But how do you feel about it? What would you do if her feelings for you were deeper than she's letting on?"

* * *

Meanwhile Mrs. Yamanaka and Ino were making their way to visit Inoichi. He had yet to wake up from his coma.

"Mom do you think daddy will be okay?"

"Yes of course he will. You know how strong your father is. I'm sure he will be fine."

They both knew the longer he stayed in the coma the worse his condition would be. He needed to wake up, the sooner the better. Ino replaced the flowers by his bedside with some fresh ones she had picked herself.

"I thought some fresh flowers would liven up the room."

"It was a nice thought dear."

The two blonde female's sat down by his bedside. They were both equally worried about him. Ino didn't even want to think about it if he died. He just had to wake up soon.

"Daddy you really need to wake up soon. It's not like you to lay around like this."

"Ino-chan is right sweetheart. You're not the type to sit around and do nothing."

They noticed the rise and fall of his chest. The older male's breathing was calm and relaxed. The good thing was that he didn't appear to be in any pain. Mrs. Yamanaka reached over to hold his hand. She flinched when she felt him touch her hand.

"Mom look he touched you."

"Yes I felt it, perhaps he can hear us. I've heard comatose patients can hear what's happening around them."

Ino and her mother continued talking to him. Both of them hoping for another reaction from him. Unfortunately he did not move again. He remained just as still as ever. Ino sighed sadly. She hated seeing her father like this. If there was a way for her to wake him up herself she would have already done it. But the young woman knew he would have to wake up on his own. There wasn't anything she could do except pray for him to get better.

"Daddy you get better okay." She kissed his cheek. Ino then rose from her seat.

"Mom, I have to go right now because there is something I have to do."

She wanted to ask her daughter what she had planned but decided against it. Ino would tell her if she felt it necessary.

"Okay dear. Go on and take care of what you need to. If you want you can come by the house later."

"Thanks." She nodded. "Bye mom, bye daddy." She added before leaving the room.

* * *

Naruto stood there staring at Tsunade. He wondered why she asked him that question now of all times.

"Baa-chan?" He whispered.

"Its a question that needs to be answered, even if you don't want to tell me. You have to at least know the answer yourself."

Naruto sighed to himself.

"Baa-chan I'll always care about Sakura-chan. She's one of my best friends. But Ino is my wife, if I didn't love her I sure as hell wouldn't be married to her right now. I'm not going to leave her for Sakura."

Tsunade nodded. She had figured that much to be true.

"Good, I'm glad you're happy. I know Ino can be difficult but she definitely loves you."

"She can be a complete pain in my ass." Naruto chuckled. "But she's mine and that's the only thing that matter's."

"She feels the same way about you Naruto. You're just going to have to reassure her that you're heart is with her."

The blond male nodded. He was pretty sure he would need to convince her of it. He hated the fact she would still feel insecure about their relationship. Even though they were together for a total of 5 years. The three they had dated and the two that they had been married. He definitely wouldn't have bothered with her if he didn't love her. He wouldn't have wasted 5 years of his life with her.

"She doesn't have any reason to worry. I made my commitment to her and I don't intend to break it. So, if there is chance Sakura-chan did have those feelings for me. It wouldn't matter because I love Ino and that's not going to change."

"Good." The older woman nodded again. "Like I said I' am glad you're happy. I want Sakura to be happy as well. I'm hoping she will be able to find that happiness, since it can no longer involve you, romantically of course."

"Yeah." Naruto whispered. "She'll find it I'm sure. Baa-chan do you really think its possible that she has those kinds feelings for me?

The blonde-haired woman nodded.

"Yes Naruto I do."

This was news to him. For years he had tried to win over the green-eyed woman's affections. He had learned to let it go and move on with his life. To learn she had actually returned those feelings was a bit of shock to him.

"This is news to me."

"Well, what does it matter right Naruto? It shouldn't make a difference to you at all. You are a married man after all."

"It's just, why now after all the time that's passed. It doesn't really make any sense. If she had those feelings for me she should have told me a long time ago. Why would she wait?"

"Perhaps it just took her too long to realize how she felt about you. She probably wont say anything though. The last thing she wants to do is cause problems between you and your wife."

Naruto nodded in understanding.

"So what do you want me to do Baa-chan?"

"I'm not going to tell you what to do Naruto. You have to decide what it is you're going to do about the situation. If you want to ask Sakura how she feels, then I believe that's what you should do. It's really your choice in the end."

"Right." He agreed. "Well thanks Baa-chan. I'm going to go. I'll see you, take care." He added.

"You too Naruto, goodbye."

* * *

The sound of light knocking on her door caused the young woman inside to look up in alarm. She focused her attention on to the door, blinking a few times before getting up. A sigh escaped her as she stood up. She slipped a house-robe over her and headed for the door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

There was no answer from the other side. The young woman opened the door to see her platinum blonde best friend.

"Ino?"

She definitely hadn't been expecting to see her. Sakura blinked curiously, green orbs staring into her aqua-colored pools.

"I'm glad you're home Sakura. You're just the one I wanted to see."

"Come in." Sakura nodded.

The pink-haired female shifted to the side to let the blonde in. Ino didn't even bother to wait for Sakura to invite her to sit down. She instead sat down at the kitchen table. The green-eyed woman was about to make some tea, but Ino stopped her.

"Don't bother we won't need any tea. I really don't plan to stay here long."

"Alright." Sakura nodded.

She then sat down across from her friend. She couldn't help but notice the look in Ino's eyes. There was a serious, calm, far-off sort of look in her blue pools.

"It was probably rude of me to drop by like this without calling first. I apologize."

She also took notice to how strange Ino seemed to be behaving. She really didn't appear to be acting like herself.

"Ino, are you okay?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I'm fine. We should talk though it's important."

Ino then placed both hand on to the table, folding them neatly in front of her. She gazed down for a moment. Sakura had a very good idea on what she wanted to talk about. As if she needed to be a genius to figure it out.

"Ino I...."

"Don't." She cut her off. "You'll get your chance to speak. It's my turn right now. The platinum blonde looked up, locking eyes with the pink-haired woman.

"Sakura you don't have to play stupid with me. There's no point in pretending anymore. Sakura," She paused. "I already know what happened. I already know about the kiss."

The green-eyed woman did not look away from her best friend. The two women simply sat staring at one another.

"Ino I don't know what to say."

"Just tell me why. Why did you feel the need to put your lips on my husband?"

"I didn't plan on doing it. I don't have any excuses for why I kissed him. I'm sorry."

"Did you sleep with him too?" Ino immediately asked. "How do I know it was only a kiss. How can I believe that you aren't lying."

Sakura opened her mouth in slight shock. She quickly closed her mouth once again.

"Ino, it wasn't like that. It never went any further than a kiss. You know Naruto wouldn't ever do something like that to you. He's not the type to cross the line."

"Yes, but he did kiss you back didn't he? Anyway that's not what matters right now. The question I probably should have asked was, do you want to sleep with him? Did you kiss him because you have feelings for him? And I want you to be honest. I deserve the truth."

She had never been confronted with this question from Ino before. There had never been a reason for the platinum blonde to ask. Sakura had never crossed the line with Naruto before. But not what she had kissed him, things had changed. It was more than acceptable for Ino to wonder. As if she hadn't been wondering about it for a long time. She most likely had the question in the back of her mind for years now. What could she do? Should she lie, should she tell the truth. She was really at an impasse.

"I don't know what I should say." Sakura began.

"I told you I want you to be honest. I think we both know the truth here. We're both adults. There's no need to beat around the bush."

"What would you like me to say Ino? Do you want me to tell you that I'm hopelessly, head-over heels in love with your husband? Is that what you want to hear?"

"It's the truth though isn't it?"

The green-eyed young woman turned her head to the side. She allowed a sigh to escape her.

"Ino I love him. There I said it, I do love him. I probably always have. But I would never, ever do anything to try to break you guys up. I know the kiss shouldn't have happened, and I' am sorry. It won't ever happen again. I respect the fact that he's happy and in love with you."

Ino stood from her chair. Sakura was expecting for her to slap her, yell, scream, shout anything of that nature. But for some reason she seemed relatively calm.

"I appreciate your honesty." Ino started. "Sakura I will tell you this. I'm not going to repeat myself so I hope you're listening. I don't even care that you kissed him. It really doesn't matter anymore who kissed who, or how it started. It's over and done with. The only thing I know is I will not...." She paused. "I will not ever lose my husband to you. I heard what you said but I still have to put my words into this. I will not lose him to you. And if it's a fight you want, you will lose." Ino spoke in a soft, but firm and calm voice.

Sakura could do nothing except blink. She really didn't understand Ino's behavior right now. She had literally just threatened her. But she didn't yell or scream or get angry at all. She spoke in such a calm, relaxed manner. She wasn't acting at all like herself.

_'Ino what the hell is going on with you?" _Sakura wondered.

"I'll see myself out. Goodbye Sakura it was nice."

All she could do was watch as her friend left her home. There were really no words to describe what she had just witnessed.

"I really don't get anything anymore. What in hell was that about?"

* * *

Naruto on the other hand had found himself at his mother-in-law's house. She had to know where Ino was. If anyone knew anything it would have to be Mrs. Yamanaka. Where else would she go but to her mother's. Or at the very least she would have called her. Naruto wasn't sure why he hadn't checked here in the first place.

"She's bound to know where Ino-chan is."

He knocked on the door and came face to face with the older platinum blonde-haired woman. She looked surprised to see him.

"Oh, Naruto-kun what brings you by?"

"Hey Mrs. Yamanaka I'm sorry to drop in like this."

"Nonsense you are family. Come in, are you hungry I can make you some breakfast if you like?" She offered.

He was actually hungry. He could always go for some of Mrs. Yamanaka's cooking.

"Well...."

"We can sit and talk while you eat."

"Alright, sure Mrs. Yamanaka." He agreed.

He sat at the kitchen table while she prepared him something to eat.

"So what brings you by Naruto-kun?"

"I was wondering if you've seen or heard from Ino-chan. I'm looking for her.

Mrs. Yamanaka paused while placing the food in front of him.

"She was here earlier but I haven't seen her in awhile. We went to visit her father in the hospital but she left to take care of something. I'm sorry but she didn't tell me where she was going."

The whisker-faced male nodded before starting on the food she made for him. He was sure that she knew everything. Why else would Ino come over here, if she didn't plan on talking with her.

"Was she really angry?" Naruto asked.

Angry was not the word she would have used. The older woman knew she couldn't get into details about the events of last night. It simply wasn't her place. As much as she knew that Naruto needed to know the truth. She could not tell him though. This was something Ino had to handle herself.

"Why would she be angry?"

"You mean she didn't tell you? She didn't seem upset at all?"

Mrs. Yamanaka poured them both some tea. She took a moment to drink from her cup.

"If you're talking about the kiss between you and Sakura. Yes I already know about it. We talked a lot last night. Naruto, it's going to be okay." She told him.

Naruto did not understand how she could be so sure. Was she god? Did she somehow have all of the answers?

"Mrs. Yamanaka how can you be so sure?"

"Because you two love each other. I think it would have to take a lot more than one silly little kiss to destroy an entire relationship. Don't you think?"

"But you don't understand the kiss was with Sakura. She's her best friend."

"Yes I know." The older woman nodded. "It's going to work out Naruto-kun, just trust me."

"Alright if you say so."

"Mother's know best." She smiled. "_Besides you guys have much bigger things to worry about than a simple kiss."_ she thought to herself.

Naruto quickly finished his breakfast and then helped her clean the dishes as well.

"Thanks for breakfast Mrs. Yamanaka. I'm going to go now though, maybe Ino went back home by now."

"Alright Naruto-kun take care of yourself. And remember what I said okay. I'm sure everything will be fine."

The whisker-faced male gave his mother-in-law a warm smile.

"Thanks Mrs. Yamanaka. Oh, and try to be good okay." He teased.

She let out a laugh.

"I make no promises on that one Naruto-kun."

"Yeah I figured you would say something like that. Okay, bye then." He waved and exited the house.

Once he was gone the older blonde-haired woman sighed sadly.

"I hope everything will be okay. Naruto-kun I hope you can forgive Ino-chan for keeping her secret from you for so long."

She knew she didn't want to be there for that conversation. It was bound to be an extremely emotional, painful one. She didn't want to imagine how difficult it would be for the two of them. She was aware on how much they loved each other. But even she could not predict the future. She didn't know what was going to happen. Perhaps in this situation only time would tell.

* * *

As the whisker-faced male was heading home he noticed a head full of shiny blonde hair up in the distance. Like he needed to be intelligent to know who that was.

"Ino-chan!" He called her name.

The young man ran up ahead to catch up with her.

"Ino-chan!"

The young woman turned around when she heard her name the second time.

"Naruto?" She whispered.

She stood there waiting for him to come over to her. He came to a stop in front of her.

"Hey." He managed to smile. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Hi Naruto."

He didn't like the far-off expression on her face.

"Ino-chan I...."

"Naruto let's just go home okay."

To his surprise she reached for his hand. He slowly took her hand within his, before she could lead the way to their house. He put his other hand to her cheek and tried to lean in for a kiss, only to his disappointment she backed away from him.

"Not right now okay Naruto. I only want to go home."

"Okay." He nodded forcing a brave smile. "Let's go home then."

The couple said no more to each other as they made their way back to their house. Naruto had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something was wrong he was sure of it.

"Ino-chan?"

"We'll talk when we get home alright. We have a lot to talk about anyway."

"Alright." He just nodded and walked alongside his wife as they made their way home.


	15. Don't want to wait any longer

**A/N: Hey people, I know it has been awhile since I last updated but isn't it always lol. Anyway thanks a bunch for all the reviews last chapter. I wasn't really expecting so many to still be interested in this story. I would like to give you a guys an estimate of how many chapters are left. But I really don't know how many. So until then just enjoy I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did a lot of shit wouldn't have gone down like the way it has.**

* * *

Almost as soon as the couple walked through the door Ino immediately released Naruto's hand. He stared at her for a moment, missing the warm feeling of her hand on his.

"_She's still pissed I guess." _He thought.

The platinum blonde stood there for a minute gazing at the scene before her. The burnt-out candles and chocolate-covered fruit a reminder of what was supposed to happen the previous night.

"What a waste, huh Naruto?" She asked.

"Um...." He started.

"It should have been a fun night." She whispered and then moved to clean up the mess.

"Hey." Naruto put his hand to her arm. "I can clean this up you know?"

"I've got it, don't worry. Naruto why don't you go and sit down okay. I'll clean this up and then we can talk."

The blond male could see there was no stopping her. He just ended up sitting down and waiting for her to finish cleaning up. Once the blonde female was done she sat down across from her husband. They didn't talk right away. There was nothing except for an uneasy silence.

"Um..." Naruto ended up starting.

"I'm sorry for being so quiet." Ino apologized. "I was just thinking of something to say I guess."

He wanted to reach out and hold her in his arms. Right now the only thing he really wanted to feel was close to her, only things seemed even more distant between the two of them. She was so close yet so far away.

"Ino, I don't know what else to say besides I missed you and I' am sorry."

She gave him a small smile.

"I guess you had a hard time sleeping last night too then?" Ino asked him.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded. "You know I always have problems if I'm not sleeping besides you." He told her honestly.

She didn't say anything at first but gave him another smile. It felt good to hear him say that to her.

"Thank you. I needed to hear that I think."

Naruto suddenly reached over and took her hands into his. He gave them a slight squeeze.

"Ino I need you to know this. I am really sorry about that kiss with Sakura, it didn't ....."

Before he could continue speaking he was cut off when she leaned forward to press her lips to his forehead.

"Naruto, stop okay do not apologize. I'm not even angry I promise."

Naruto blinked. Had she really just said she wasn't angry at him.

"Ino-chan are you sure?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "It really doesn't matter to me how it started or what happened anymore. It's over and done with so we don't need to dwell on it."

Ino then stood up from where she was sitting and walked away. She was heading towards the bedroom with Naruto soon following after her.

"Hey Ino, I love you not Sakura, you know that right?"

The blue-eyed woman turned slightly giving him a slight nod.

"I know that you love me."

Somehow he didn't seem convinced that she believed it. The whisker-faced male quickly made his way over to her. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and began kissing her neck.

"I love you." He whispered in between kisses.

She closed her eyes as he continued placing kisses on her skin. The next thing she knew she was being lifted up into his arms and carried into the bedroom. He placed her down on their bed. The young man lowered his mouth to hers and captured her lips in a deep, passionate kiss. She allowed this to happen not bothering to stop him.

"I love you Ino." He spoke with so much love in his blue orbs. "I'm going to show you."

She soon felt him trying to remove her clothing.

"Naruto." She whispered and put her hand to his arm.

"What's wrong?" He wondered.

She stared up into his eyes for a moment. He didn't understand why she was saying no to him. She said that she wasn't upset with him so why couldn't they make love. It didn't make any sense to him. It made him believe that perhaps she wasn't being entirely honest. Maybe she really was upset and just pretending that she wasn't.

"Naruto we don't have to do this. You don't have to prove anything to me."

"Ino-chan is there something bothering you. What's going on?"

'There isn't anything bothering me." She lied. "Just hold me okay, that's the only thing I want you to do, just hold me."

"Okay." Naruto agreed.

The blond male wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and held her close. It was nice to be in his arms like this she needed to feel close to him.

"Are you sure you aren't angry with me?" He had to ask.

"Naruto I'm not angry. It's over now and that's all that matters, at least you didn't sleep with her right?" She asked as she tired to make a joke of the situation.

Naruto frowned at the joke she was trying to make. He understood why she was trying to make light of the situation, but he really didn't find it funny.

"Ino-chan you know that's not funny. I would never be unfaithful to you for any reason."

"I know." She nodded. "I know you wouldn't. I trust you Naruto you've never given me a reason not to trust you."

He turned her face to his and pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him back but was the first one to end the kiss.

"I promise I'm not angry." She told him again.

"It just feels like you are. It's like you're just saying that you aren't mad. Ino-chan you can tell me if you want, you don't have to be afraid to tell me the truth."

Now would be the time to tell Naruto about the events of last night. He was asking for her to tell him the truth. Only now she couldn't find the strength to tell him what had happened last night at her mother's house. She truly couldn't bare to see the hurt look in his eyes. And to know that she would be the one causing his pain. She simply couldn't bare it.

"I know it doesn't feel like it to you but I promise I'm not angry."

Naruto knew he would have to take her word for it. If she said that she wasn't angry so maybe she was really fine.

"Okay." He nodded. "I guess I'll just have to take your word for it then. But you do know that you can tell me anything right. I don't know if I'm wrong or not but it feels like something is bothering you, and it it is then I really want you to tell me I want to help if I can."

He was so sweet, he really was. How did she come to deserve such a wonderful man she would never know. Naruto was the absolute best thing that had ever happened to her. Ino turned to face him and left a kiss on his cheek.

"I promise I'm fine."

He pulled her into another kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist tighter, pulling her closer to him. She ended up putting her hand to his cheek deepening their kiss. It was always nice to be with him. The couple soon broke away from the kiss Naruto watched as a yawn escaped her lips.

"Are you tired?" He asked with a slight smile.

"Yeah." She nodded. "It was a pretty restless night."

"Yeah." Naruto agreed. "I didn't get much sleep either."

She wasn't about to tell him about the nightmare she had last night. She wasn't going to tell him how emotional she become when she told her mother the truth. All she could say was that it had been a bad night. It was the only thing she would allow herself to tell him.

"Come here." She spoke. "Why don't you try to get some sleep okay?"

She took a hold of him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders with his head now resting on her chest.

"I like this." He whispered. "I like being close to you like this, it feels good."

She began running her fingers through his spiky-blond locks. He leaned up a little to place a kiss on her lips.

"I love you." He told her again.

"I love you too."

They spent a few minutes in a passionate lip-lock before letting go at the same time. Before long the couple had fallen asleep within each other's embrace. Just because she was back in her husband's arms and able to sleep again, that didn't mean she was rid of her nightmares.

* * *

_The platinum blonde had another repeat dream of the day that she had lost the baby, only this time there was a twist. In the dream she saw Naruto standing there staring down at something._

"_Naruto?" She whispered._

"_Go away." He spoke._

_She tried to touch him but he immediately pushed her away._

"_Naruto what's wrong?"_

_She then turned her attention to where he was looking. She looked down to see nothing but an empty crib._

"_Why didn't you tell me?" He asked angrily. "How could you never tell me that we were going to have a baby?"_

_There was so much hurt and anger in his eyes. She knew she couldn't blame him right now. He had every right to be furious. She had held something so devastating from him for a very long time. It had been his child too he had a right to know what happened._

"_I'm sorry." She apologized. "Naruto I never wanted to hurt you. It's why I couldn't tell you."_

"_I don't care it was my baby too Ino, you should have told me. I needed to know the truth."_

"_Do you think I didn't tell you to hurt you? I just couldn't bare to see you hurt over this. I thought that I could handle it on my own."_

_The spiky-haired blond male stared at her harshly tears were starting to come down his eyes, not that he could control them anyway. He was in so much unbelievable pain right now._

"_You should have told me." He repeated. "I hate you! I hate you more than anything."_

* * *

"No!" The young woman awoke with a start.

She turned to look at her sleeping husband and then felt some tears coming down her eyes.

"No, he'd hate me. I know that he would hate me."

She quickly got up from the bed and ran out of the room. Naruto awoke a few moments later when he heard the sounds of her crying.

"Ino-chan?" He immediately thought.

He didn't know why she was crying but he would definitely find out. He would not leave her to be in any pain. Naruto soon found her sitting in the living room on the floor with her arms wrapped around her legs.

"Ino?" He bent down and held her chin up. "Ino what's wrong? Why are you crying like this?"

Her aqua-colored orbs stared into his curious and concerned cerulean pools.

"N-Naruto?"

"Yes." He nodded. "Talk to me, what's wrong?"

He took his hand and wiped the tears out of eyes. He hated to see her like this.

"I-I'm fine." She spoke through tears.

'No you aren't. If you were fine you wouldn't be crying right now."

She turned her face away from his. The young man blinked and then turned her face back to his.

"Ino-chan please talk to me."

"N-Naruto." She whispered.

He began to stroke her cheek with his hand. She put her hand over his and gave it a slight squeeze.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"I had a nightmare." She admitted that part to him, only she wasn't going to tell him what the nightmare was about. He leaned over to gently kiss her on the forehead.

"It's okay now, its over." Naruto whispered. "It was only a dream I'm here."

The couple stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

"Naruto?"

"It's okay." He spoke in a soothing voice. "It's going to be okay." Naruto said again as he ran his fingers through her hair. The young man pressed his lips to hers, whispering more words of comfort to her. He pulled her into a warm, hot kiss. She didn't bother to hesitate in kissing him back. The kiss soon sent the couple falling on to the floor. His hand was pressed firmly to her cheek as he stared into her eyes.

"Ino..."

"Naruto," She took hold of his lips again. "I need you. I need you to make it all go away. I...."

She didn't have to say anymore. He understood exactly where she was coming from.

"I'll make everything okay." He whispered.

He took hold of her mouth, their tongue's meta and wrestled with one another for a few precious moments. Naruto removed the top she was wearing, wasting no time in throwing it to the side. She put her hands on to his and helped him remove her bra. She then reached up to pull his jacker and t-shirt over his head. Her fingers lightly brushed up against his skin. She made circle motions with her hand across his abs and chest. Her hands then traveled down to his pants so she could remove those.

The platinum blonde wasted no time in removing his pants and boxers. She was desperate to feel something with him, anything at all just to make all the pain go away. He put his hand to her lower garments to take those off. She ended up putting her hands over his.

"Let me help you."

Naruto could see how clearly eager she was. He wanted her too, more than anything at this moment. Together they got off her clothes. Before long the couple was both naked in front of each other. The blond male kissed her lips once again.

"I'll make you feel better." He promised.

Naruto took one of her nipples in his mouth and began to suck almost hungrily at the flesh. His other hand grabbed the left one while his mouth and tongue pleasured the right one. He squeezed the round breast in his hand. His finger caressed the bud until it was completely erect. It caused her to let out a light moan. He then switched using his mouth to tease and pleasure the left breast this time. His hand lightly squeezed the swollen nipple.

"Naruto..." She moaned out.

Once both nipples were hard and erected he stopped kissing and teasing them. From her chest down he made a trail of hot, warm kisses along her stomach. His tongue dipped across her navel while he licked at her skin. God he loved her so much. He loved everything about her.

"It's going to be okay. I'll fix it."

The young man made his way down to her womanhood. She knew what was coming next. He always went down on her to make her feel better. It wasn't like she didn't enjoy when he did this, it was just right now she didn't really want any foreplay. She just wanted him to fuck her now. Ino didn't wish to wait any longer than she had to.

"Naruto you don't have ..."

Before she could finish speaking the whisker-faced male spread her folds with his hands and entered his warm, wet tongue into her cavern. She couldn't help but let out a moan of pleasure at the familiar feeling. Naruto always did make her feel really good. She also saw that there was no stopping him either. If he wanted to do it he was going to do it anyway. So the blue-eyed woman figured that she might as well enjoy it. His fingers gently caressed her inner walls as he ran them over and over inside of her.

"Ah...."Ino moaned out. "N-Naruto."

He was glad to make her feel better in anyway possible. He especially needed her to make her feel better because she had been so upset. Naruto hated to see anyone in pain, particularly the people he cared about. Naruto's tongue dived in and out of her warm inner regions. His mouth and lips had felt very good against her female flesh. He grabbed a firm hold of her thighs and lifted her womanhood closer to his face. It was almost as if he was trying to bury himself within her inner-most regions. How could she not feel complete pleasure from this latest stunt.

"N-Naruto!" Her body twitched slightly as her toenails dug into the carpet on the floor. His tongue was so deep inside of her she had to scream out because of the crazy-intense pleasure of it all. He playfully licked at and explored her swelling clit. He wanted more than anything to have her reach a full-blown orgasm and cum to the release he knew she needed. But to his surprise she put a hand to his shoulder.

'Naruto?" She said in a breathy tone. "It's okay you can stop. I don't....don't want to wait anymore."

The blond male pulled himself away from her. He was definitely confused right now.

"Ino-chan, I don't understand. Why don't you want me to finish?"

Was it possible that she didn't like getting the famous Uzumaki tongue anymore. No, that couldn't be it. What woman on earth didn't want for her lover to go down on her. Something was clearly wrong. Ino didn't want to lie to him so she decided to be completely honest.

"I don't want to wait any longer. I just want to have sex right here, right now. I need to feel you now. I want you." She told him with complete honesty.

Naruto blinked a few times before lowering his lips to hers for another hot kiss. If she wanted him now then he would make sure she got all of him.

"Alright." He nodded. "I won't make you wait any longer."

He kissed her forehead and then placed his now-hardened member at her entrance. He was definitely more than ready. The young man entered his hardened erection inside of her warm cavern.

"Mmm...."He ended up letting a groan out at the feeling.

"Yes..."Ino nodded. "I need this, I need you just like this.."

He wasted little time in thrusting himself in and out of her wet, slick opening. He could feel the warmth of her engulfed around his swollen manhood. It had been and always would be one of the most amazing feelings in the world to him. The blonde-haired female underneath could think of nothing else but being with him. All she wanted to was to feel his thick length pumping inside of her over and over again, repeatedly in faster, harder, longer strokes.

"_This is what I want. I need to be with him."_ She thought to herself.

Ino ended up wrapping her legs around his waist, only bringing him deeper and closer to her. She leaned up to capture his lips in a hot, passionate kiss placing her arms around his shoulders to further deepen the lip-lock.

"_Naruto I want you to fuck me harder. I don't want to think or feel anything else but you." _

She gripped her legs around her husband's waist even tighter. Naruto could feel himself almost disappear completely within her. He had been incredibly deep inside right now.

"Uh...Ino-chan," He let out a moan.

She called out his name again as a wave of passion surged through her body. The blond male slowed his movements down only to follow with harder more intense actions, after the slower ones ceased. Ino on the other hand was enjoying every second of it. She had no complaints. This was after all what she had wanted right now.

"Naruto,.....harder....more..." She told him in broken sentences. But he got the message loud and clear.

Naruto pushed himself as deep as he could go and sent a hard, mighty thrust into his wife's body causing a scream from her. For a second he thought he might have hurt her, he was going to stop but she grabbed his lips in another kiss. Ino then whispered to him.

"It's okay don't stop."

He nodded and continued moving. Ino matched his movements by bucking her hips to meet each one of them. Naruto slammed himself inside of her over and over again, repeatedly in deeper harder actions. He lowered his mouth to her nipples to suck and pleasure them. His tongue lightly flicked over the slightly swollen bud, and if that wasn't enough she felt him pull out slightly so that he could enter two fingers inside of her womanhood. It gave her triple the amount of pleasure.

"S-Shit...." She breathed.

The young woman would cum soon from all the different sensations. He knew it as he literally felt her muscles tighten around his swollen length.

"God," he ended up groaning. "Ino,"

The extremely good feeling of having her tighten around his cock was enough to bring him closer to his own inevitable release.

"I'm so close."

"Y-yeah." Naruto nearly grunted. "I am too."

A few more hard-paced thrusts and the couple ended up exploding together, feeling each other's liquids gush out at the same time. Their hearts pounding, bodies sweaty and sticky, pulses rising. Before withdrawing from her the whisker-faced male kissed her for the final time. The couple was soon laying there in each other's embrace. He had his arms wrapped her waist while her arms was up around his neck.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Naruto."

She pressed her face up against his strong sturdy chest. This is where she felt the safest, right here in his arms. This was the place where she always wanted to be. She really couldn't imagine her life without him in it. A part of her was terrified she would lose him as soon as she ever told him the truth. Although she knew how much he loved her would he really be able to get passed this. It would no doubt be seen as a betrayal. She had kept a secret from him that was so important. She hadn't intended to hurt him by any means, yet there was no getting around the hurt and upset he was bound to feel.

Ino knew her mother was right about secrets eventually coming out in the open. He would learn the truth and she needed to be the one to tell him. It was her place to let him know, no one else should have to tell him.

"_I don't know how I'm supposed to tell you. How can I hurt you like that, I just can't."_

Ino suddenly wrapped her arms around him tighter. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't expected her to grab him in such a way. She was almost holding on to him like she was afraid to let him go.

"Hey," He wondered. "What's wrong Ino-chan? You're holding me like you're scared."

"_I' am, I' am scared."_ She kissed his cheek and then sat up taking his hand within hers.

"I'm sorry for worrying you let's go okay, we're both sweaty and sticky." She couldn't help but notice. "We should shower."

"Together?" He blinked.

He wasn't completely sure if she was truly as okay with everything like she said. But they had just had sex so she shouldn't be upset with him. Everything was just confusing to the blond male these days.

"Well, why not. We're married I don't see why we can't. Unless you just don't want to."

"Of course I would want to." He gave her a smile. "You don't even have to ask."

She grabbed his hand and led him to their bathroom. She was the first one in the shower with Naruto getting in after her. Ino turned the water on as she was about to reach for the washcloth, she felt him wrap his arms around her waist and buried his face into her neck.

"Naruto, if you keep that up we'll never get clean."

"Heh," He laughed a little. "Well then I guess we'll never get clean again because I don't want to take my hands off of you."

He had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist as she was now pressed up against his body. He started leaving kisses along her neck and shoulder.

"N-Naruto," A light moan escaped her. "Stop it okay."

"How can I stop when you taste so good?" He left a hard kiss on her neck that she was sure would leave a mark. "You're like a candy to me."

The blond man suddenly turned her around so they were facing each other. He lowered his lips to hers to kiss her. She didn't hesitate and returned his kiss. It was always nice to be with him. Before she could even stop it he now had her pressed up against the shower wall. Their kiss deepening as he held on to her waist, his fingertips being pressed into her skin. Their tongues fought with one another as their kiss intensified. Once they broke away Ino took the washcloth and began to wash his chest.

"Shower now mister we can fool around any time."

Naruto sighed but kept a smile on his face anyway.

"Yes ma'am."

So there was no fun time in the shower this time around. Once they were both clean they exited the shower and went straight into their room. They got underneath the covers together. She leaned back into him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey." Naruto whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Are you feeling any better now? You were really upset earlier."

Truthfully she was feeling a lot better ever since he had taken such good care of her. She did feel much better thanks to him.

"Yeah I do feel much better." She took his hand and gave it a slight squeeze. "You always make me feel better."

"Good I'm glad." A yawn escaped him.

Before too long he was fast asleep. Ino just laid there watching him for awhile. She put her hand to his cheek and left a kiss there.

"I love you too much to hurt you baby."

She pushed a few bangs out of his eyes.

"I love you." She whispered and kissed him again. "Please forgive me."


	16. A step in the right direction?

**A/N: Hey all, so I'm actually back with the next chapter. I almost sort of gave up on this story. But inspiration suddenly came back to me and now I'm ready to write some more. I'm going to try my hardest to complete this fic. There shouldn't be too much more chapters after this. Thanks again for reading and for reviewing. I hope you guys still want to read it.**

* * *

Naruto awoke that morning feeling refreshed and in a good mood. The night he shared with Ino had put him at complete ease. He had a feeling that everything would be okay again. They certainly wouldn't have made love last night if she were still upset with him.

"Ino-chan," He reached over for her but to his surprise she was not there. He blinked in confusion. Where had she gone? It was early in the morning she couldn't have gone too far? The whisker-faced male got out of bed and went in search of her. The entire house had an eerie type of silence. It gave him an uncomfortable sort of feeling.

"Ino-chan," He called out her name again.

Of course he found no sign of her in any part of the house, meaning that she was long gone. Naruto sat down on the couch. What if last night never even happened? Was it possible it had all been some amazing, wonderful kind of dream?

"What if it was all a dream? What if she never came home and is still upset?"

He was about to call his mother-in-law and ask if Ino was over there, but a letter sitting on the table caught his attention. He picked up the note and read through it.

"_Naruto, I didn't want to wake you but I had to get of the house for awhile. Thanks for taking care of me last night. I'll see you soon."_

_Ino._

He folded the note and put it back on the table. At least he knew for sure that last night was a reality. Only why did she leave him so suddenly, and without saying goodbye to him. He wouldn't have minded being woken up. Ino hadn't been acting like herself lately something was definitely wrong. He could feel it.

"_Ino-chan what's going on with you? How can I help if you don't tell me what's wrong?" _He thought to himself.

But the sound of his stomach grumbling distracted him. He was starving especially after last night's intense work-out. He needed to eat and he needed to do so now. With that the blond male went into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. He would wait for Ino to return when she was ready. Perhaps space was what she needed for the time being he could respect that, although he truly wanted to know what was wrong with his wife. Then again this was probably an issue that he couldn't push. Naruto had a feeling he would have to leave it alone and wait for her to come to him. And he hated waiting.

"Alright I guess I should let her tell me when she's ready." He came to a decision.

It wasn't easy but he would learn to live with it until she was ready. But if things became a little too strange with her he would get down to the bottom of things no matter what. There was only so much time he was willing to wait. Besides what kind of husband would he be if he didn't try to figure out what was wrong with her? Right now sadly he had no ideas, but he knew for sure that everything was not okay with her.

* * *

Meanwhile Ino had found herself outside of Kurenai's doorstep. She was indeed her and Naruto's counselor and right now she did need someone to talk to, someone other than her mother. The platinum-blonde knocked on the door a few minutes later the dark-haired woman came to the door.

"Ino well this is a surprise."

"Hi Kurenai-sensei. I know it's early but could I please come in."

The older woman gave a nod and allowed the younger woman into the apartment. Something big had to have happened for Ino to stop by so early in the morning.

"Would you like anything to drink or eat? I was just about to have some breakfast." Kurenai offered.

"Um, no thank you Kurenai-sensei. I'm not hungry."

"Okay but if you change your mind I'll leave some here for you."

Ino thanked the red-eyed woman and waited so that they could talk. She really needed someone to talk to and Kurenai happened to be a good listener.

"Okay so what's wrong?"

"Kurenai-sensei I needed someone to talk with. I'm sorry about dropping by unexpectedly like this."

"It's alright Ino just ell me what's wrong. I'd like to help if I can."

Ino nodded and then went into details about what she was currently feeling. Kurenai looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

"So this secret that you're keeping from Naruto is it big enough to come between what you have?"

"It is so hurtful that I don't see how he would possibly forgive me."

Kurenai's eyes widened slightly as she began to wonder what this secret was. She knew that the blonde loved him so it couldn't have been an extra-marital affair. She wouldn't cheat on Naruto that much she was positive of that.

"Naruto loves you Ino I'm positive of that. He is a very forgiving person."

"He won't understand this Kurenai-sensei. It's very painful and I'm worried that if I tell him I'll probably lose him forever. And I don't want to lose him. I love him more than anything. But it's getting really hard to keep up this lie too."

"Ino how long have you been keeping this secret?" she asked.

"It's been a few years." The blue-eyed female admitted.

'I see and you've been keeping it a secret so you wouldn't hurt him. Ino, if you don't mind my asking what is this secret?"

She was beyond curious to learn what Ino had been keeping from her husband. There really shouldn't be any secrets in a marriage. Secrets would only end up hurting both people involved. Ino grew silent letting Kurenai know that this was really a big secret. It must have been very difficult to talk about. She placed her hand to the blonde's arm.

"It's okay Ino take your time."

"Kurenai-sensei I'm so scared to tell him the truth. I just don't want to hurt him."

Ino wiped the tears from her eyes.

"What happened?"

"I was pregnant a few years ago and I had a miscarriage." She finally got it off her chest.

The dark-haired woman looked immediately sad for her. She didn't expect for the secret to be that. Why it was no wonder Ino had been so upset. It truly was a painful secret. Kurenai ended up hugging the blue-eyed female.

"Oh, Ino I'm so sorry. I had no idea it was something like this. I suppose you never had a chance to tell Naruto about the baby."

"I was going to but by the time I was ready to tell him I lost our baby. I couldn't hurt him so I never told him."

Kurenai gently rubbed Ino's back. She appreciated the sympathy from the older woman.

"It is a very difficult secret to hold on to Ino. It had to be destroying you from the inside."

"Yes." She gave a slight nod. "It's not like I could forget about my baby. He or she was always in the back of my mind and in my heart."

Kurenai let the platinum-blonde go from the hug.

"Of course no one expects you to ever forget. But to carry around all that pain by yourself, you should have never tried to do that. But I do understand that you were trying to protect Naruto."

"I was trying to protect him. I never wanted to hurt him. He would have been devastated."

"Yes but I highly doubt that he wanted you to suffer this pain alone. He loves you and he would have wanted to help you through everything. He should have been there to help you. The baby was partly his."

Ino's mother had said the same exact thing. Of course Naruto would have wanted to help her get through the pain of losing their child. She should have told him the truth a long time ago.

"I know Kurenai-sensei. I should have told him a lot sooner. It's getting harder to keep this secret. I don't know what I should do now. Please tell me what I should do."

"I can't tell you what to do Ino. But yes Naruto does deserve to know the truth. Secrets always have a way of coming out and it would be better if he heard the truth from you. It is however up to you to decide on whether or not you're going to tell him or keep your secret. I know it will not be easy."

Ino suddenly rose to her feet.

"Thank you so much Kurenai-sensei. I appreciate the advice. I should probably go though Naruto might be worried about me by now."

"Alright, well if you need anything you can talk to me. Don't hesitate."

She hugged the older woman.

"Thank you Kurenai-sensei. Bye I'll see you soon."

"Bye Ino, take care."

And with that the platinum-blonde left Kurenai's apartment and went back home. She did leave suddenly he most likely was worried about her.

"I don't know what to do." She whispered. "I hope I can make the right decision."

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto had finally managed to get some breakfast which consisted of instant ramen. He didn't feel like cooking anything special but then he thought about Ino. She probably left so fast that she didn't have time to eat any breakfast/

"I should make her something." He decided.

He would be the ever-loving husband and make her some breakfast. He looked around in the refrigerator before pulling out various items. Once he had everything he needed he began to cook. He really hoped she would appreciate him doing this. The only thing he wanted to do was take care of her and make sure she felt loved and content. If she wasn't happy then he couldn't be happy either. While he was cooking his mind began to wander on to other things. He thought more about the way he had found her crying last night. Something had really upset her. He was positive he had never seen her in such a way before.

A sad sort of expression washed over his face as he thought more about the things that could be bothering the woman he loved so much. He had to be able to fix it for her. What kind of husband would he be if he didn't at least try? Naruto soon placed the meal on the table and put a small bouquet of flowers next to her juice. It was certainly a lovely set-up if he did say so himself.

"There, everything looks great."

Just then he heard the front door open.

"Naruto are you up?" Ino's voice was heard.

"Yeah, I'm up. I'm coming okay."

He walked towards her, giving her one of his brightest smiles. The young man hugged his wife in a tight embrace.

"Hey beautiful." He whispered to her.

"Hi. Good morning."

"Did you eat? I made you some breakfast. Come sit down and eat."

"Alright," She nodded.

She wasn't feeling too hungry but she could see that he did go through all the trouble. Naruto pulled out her chair for her and she had a seat.

"It looks great babe."

"Yeah I figured you didn't get the chance to have any breakfast yet."

She put her hand to his cheek and left a kiss there. He truly was the sweetest man.

"Thank you Naruto."

Naruto nodded. He watched as she consumed nearly the entire plate everything except for the strawberries he put on the side.

"What's that matter you don't want any fruit?"

"I'm just not in the mood for any strawberries. I'm sorry."

"Hey don't be sorry. It's only some fruit, its no big deal. Ino-chan are you sure that you're okay now. You were really upset last night."

The platinum-blonde avoided her husband's concerned gaze.

"Hai, I'm fine." She forced a brave smile.

"Um, so where did you run off to this morning? You were gone when I woke up."

"I just went out for a walk. I was sort of restless."

Naruto reached over and pulled her lips into a kiss. She slowly wrapped her arms around his shoulders, only deepening their kiss. The blond male broke the kiss first. He gently placed his hand to the side of her face.

"Ino-chan what's bothering you? Please tell me what's wrong?"

She stared into those concerned cerulean pools. He wanted to know what was bothering her. She had the opportunity to tell him the truth. It wasn't as if she could possibly hold on to this secret forever. It had been killing her as it was. But one look in his eyes and all the courage she might have had completely disappeared.

"I told you I had a really bad dream last night."

"Yeah I know what you said Ino-chan. But I can't shake the feeling that there's something else wrong. You can tell me." He encouraged her.

She didn't want to hurt him by exposing her secret. She wanted to never have to tell him about the miscarriage. And right now she simply felt it wasn't the right time to tell him. Ino gently pecked his cheek.

"Everything is fine sweetheart. Hey I know it's such a nice day why don't we go out and have a picnic or something?" She suggested.

"Sure that sounds like a plan."

"Good now go and get ready and I'll get some food together."

The young man gave a nod then went to shower and change his clothes. Ino went into the kitchen to prepare the food that they would take with them. She hoped that maybe going out would take his mind off of everything for awhile.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. Naruto I'm so sorry."

Once she had everything packed and ready to go she sat down to wait for Naruto. He soon came out wearing a black t-shirt and gray pants. He wasn't wearing his hitai-ate so his hair was even wilder and sexier than usual. Ino simply stared at him.

"What is something wrong?" He wondered.

"No, nothing's wrong. Come here."

He walked over to his wife and she immediately pulled him into a kiss.

"You look so hot right now." She whispered in his ear.

Naruto grinned down at his wife.

"Oh do I?" He asked with his eye-brow raised.

"Yes you're really sexy right now."

She captured his lips in another kiss. Naruto placed his arms around her waist and lifted her up into his arms. Their kiss only intensified from there, only growing deeper and more passionate. He slipped a little tongue into her mouth. Ino had a pretty good feeling that if she didn't stop this soon sex was bound to occur right here on the couch or floor, whichever came first. A part of her didn't want to stop. She felt like she should just go with the flow and let whatever happen. Naruto was soon placing her down on the kitchen counter. He wrapped his arms around her hips as he held her steady. The couple soon broke away from their kiss.

"Ino-chan," He whispered and began to place kisses along her neck.

"N-Naruto," She moaned her husband's name.

He was seconds away from removing the shirt she had on when he suddenly stopped.

"Which do you prefer a picnic or sex?" He asked with a sexy smile.

Ino smiled at him and gently kissed his lips.

"Hm," She pretended to think. "Why can't we do both, huh babe. You know that I always want you."

"Yeah," He nodded.

Naruto removed the purple shirt she had on. He carefully unclipped her bra and her breasts fell free. He wasted no time in grabbing a hold of both of them and giving a nice firm squeeze. He held the round orbs in his hands for a minute before beginning to massage them. Ino moaned out and placed her hands over his, guiding him as to how she wanted to be touched right now.

"Yeah, grab them just like that."

He gave her breasts another squeeze. Right now he wanted to wrap his mouth around those semi-swollen buds and suck furiously. Just as he was preparing to lower his mouth to the right one so he could pleasure it. Ino suddenly pulled him towards her, sending her lips crashing down on to his. He liked that she was being so forceful with him. Naruto always liked it whenever she took charge like this. It showed him how much she really wanted him. Ino broke the kiss and was now staring into his eyes.

"Naruto I want you right now."

He nodded and began to zip down his pants. There was no sense in getting completely naked. They had a picnic to go to after this. He pulled up the skirt and took down the black shorts she was wearing underneath. The young man pulled out his erect length and pulled her towards him.

"A quickie before lunch, huh." He smiled.

"Yes, come on fuck me."

She placed her arms around his shoulders.

"Oh shit," Naruto cursed. "Wait I forgot."

"What did you forget?" She wondered.

He quickly walked away from her and went into the bathroom, leaving the semi-nude platinum-blonde wondering what was wrong. Had she somehow turned him off? Did he not want to have sex anymore?

"What the hell is going on?"

But when Naruto came back he had his usual goofy grin on his face.

"What's wrong?" Ino asked.

"I forgot this." He showed her one of the condoms.

"Oh, well forget it. We don't need it."

Naruto blinked in confusion. He remembered her saying that they should use condoms. Although in the events of last night he had forgotten to wear one.

"Ino-chan I thought that you wanted me to wear them?"

"Well, like you said it does take away from the feeling." She tried to smile.

But he did not smile back. Now he suddenly wasn't in the mood for a quickie. Now the only thing he wanted to do was talk about this. Naruto re-zipped himself back up, the hard-on slowly disappearing.

"Now what's wrong?"

"Ino-chan we should talk."

"Very well." She nodded and fixed her clothes back to how they originally were. The couple sat down on the couch together. Naruto had one question on his mind. He took his wife's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Ino-chan did you change your mind about the condoms because you want a baby? Did you change your mind about us having one?"

His question did not come as a surprise to her. It happened to be a very normal question that needed and deserved an answer.

"I…" She started.

"Do you think you might want a baby now? Do you want to get pregnant?"

"Well to be honest I have given it more thought. I had a lot of time to think about it. I don't see why we can't try for one. Yes, I think I'd like for us to try for one."

Naruto couldn't contain the smile on his face. The thought of her carrying their child was making him incredibly happy right now. He definitely wanted to have children of his own. Why shouldn't he have a family with the woman he loved?

"Ino-chan are you sure?"

"Yes I want to have a baby with you. I want to have your baby Naruto. I love you Naruto and I don't see why I can't have a family with you."

He pulled her into a hot, passionate kiss.

"I love you too Ino-chan and I'm so happy that you changed your mind."

She hugged him.

"I want more than anything to give you the family that you deserve."

He blinked curiously at her words. She sounded very strange to him for some reason. But he decided not to comment on it.

"So how many do you want huh Ino-chan, 2, 4, maybe 10." He laughed. "Damn that's a lot of sex right." He laughed.

She was happy to see him smiling and excited. Ino could not take those dreams away from him. She would get pregnant again and give him his child. She wanted to make her husband's dreams come true.

"How about we just start with one and work our way up from there alright?"

"Huh, oh yeah sure. One is good for now. We don't need a little tribe running around here just yet."

She saw how thrilled he was about the idea of their child. It was another reason why she couldn't tell him the truth. Ino didn't wish to see that bright glint in his eyes disappear. She would not be the one to destroy that happiness.

"I agree." Ino spoke and stood up. "Come on honey we have a picnic to get to."

"Forget the picnic." He grinned. "We've got some baby making to do."

She couldn't help but smile at his enthusiastic behavior. Then again he was always very eager.

"Naruto you're such a horny boy." She laughed a little.

He took her into his arms and held her close to him.

"You love it Ino-chan."

She just took him by the hand and started to lead the way to the door, grabbing the basket of food.

"Come on silly let's go. It's too nice of a day to not go out there and have a picnic. We can always baby make later."

"Aw,' He pretended to pout. "You're no fun Ino-chan. Okay then let's go."

The couple walked together hand in hand. Naruto realized that Ino had been right. It was really such a beautiful day. He might as well enjoy it with his wife.

"Hey it is a nice day."

"I told you so. You should listen to me more."

The two blonds soon found a nice spot in the forest. They sat down together. Ino quickly leaned up against her husband. He put his arm around her, bringing her closer to him.

'Hey baby?"

"Yeah,"

"I'm actually glad we're spending this time together. It feels good to be with you."

He nodded in agreement. He put his arms around her waist.

"Yeah I know what you mean. We should be spending time together." He gently pecked her on the cheek. She took one of Naruto's hands in hers.

"Naruto,'

"Hai Ino-chan."

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

She had often wondered about her first baby. Had it been a boy or a girl? She never did have the chance to find out what she was having. Ino wondered if he secretly preferred one over the other.

"I…"

"Would you be upset if it's not a boy first? I know some men really want boys first."

He turned her face back towards his so they were now looking at each other.

"As long as he or she is healthy and happy I don't care about the baby's gender Ino-chan."

"Okay, good. I just don't want to disappoint you."

The whisker-faced male shook his head then placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't worry you could never disappoint me."

Somehow she doubted that.

"You know I wouldn't mind having a girl first. I wouldn't mind having someone I could spoil rotten."

"You'd be a great father." She firmly believed this.

"I want to be." He nodded. "I want to be the best father I can be."

"You will be Naruto. I believe in you."

He kissed her on the lips. He really needed to hear those words, and was glad that she had such faith in him.

"Thank you, Ino-chan."

For awhile the blond couple sat there in silence. He held her in a loving embrace while they enjoyed the peace and quiet. Naruto closed his eyes for a moment as the gentle breeze blew through the air. He was so lost in his own private thoughts his mind began to wander.

"Naruto," He soon heard his name.

He looked up to see the pink-haired medic-nin. He blinked a few times.

"Sakura-chan what are you doing here?"

He also looked down to see that Ino was no longer in his arms.

"Hm," He wondered. "Where did she go?"

Sakura soon sat down next to the blond man.

"Don't worry about her right now. Naruto let's talk."

"Um I…"

She put her hand to the young mans cheek and gave a warm smile.

"Naruto, how can you think of starting a family with Ino when you still have unresolved feelings for me?"

He stared at her with confused eyes. He didn't understand where this was suddenly coming from.

"Sakura-chan what are you saying. I love Ino-chan."

"I know that you love her. But are you really as over me as you think. I don't think that you are Naruto, no matter how much you say you love her. I believe you still have feelings for me."

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

"Sakura-chan," He whispered.

He was suddenly being shaken by someone.

"Huh?"

"Naruto wake up."

He opened his eyes to see Ino shaking him awake.

"Ino-chan,"

"Are you alright? We were talking for a little while and the next thing I knew you just drifted off to sleep."

He nodded and sat up slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ino-chan."

"It's okay, hey are you hungry? We have plenty of food in here."

She was about to hand him something when he suddenly grabbed her by the waist. He needed to get his mind and thoughts off of that weird dream. He saw no better way than to have sex with his wife right here, right now. It would make him feel better and take his mind off of his other thoughts.

"I'm hungry Ino-chan but not for food."

She smiled slightly and turned around to face him.

"Oh, just what are you hungry for Mr. Uzumaki?"

He kissed her hard on the lips and pulled her into his lap.

"I'm hungry for you Mrs. Uzumaki. You're what I want right now this very moment."

He kissed her lips again before attacking her neck with soft, passion-filled kisses.

"Naruto," She called out his name. "You want to do this right here like this, in the forest?"

"I always want you." He spoke in between kisses.

That was certainly a true statement. He was always in the mood to be with her.

"Well," She thought. "I guess it'll be okay no one's around but us."

Ino helped him pull up her skirt just enough so that he would have access to her. The young man could feel his growing erection in his pants. He leaned back against the tree.

"Take this off okay." He spoke and helped her get rid of the shirt she was wearing. He wanted a full view of her tits while inside of her. Ino reached down to unzip his pants. He pulled them down along with his boxers just enough to release his hardened member.

Naruto lifted his wife up and carefully placed her down on to his swollen cock.

"Mmm…." Ino let out a moan.

Naruto lowered his mouth to her right nipple and proceeded to suck. She placed her arms around his shoulders to hold him in place. The blond man placed both hands on to her hips as he began to move within her. Ino moved up and down on his rock-hard dick. He lightly nibbled at the nipple until he literally felt it harden in his mouth.

"God you taste good Ino-chan." He mumbled.

He could literally do this all day and not want to stop.

"Naruto fuck me." She moaned out to him.

He slammed his length inside of her over and over again, thrusting his cock inside of her warm, wet womanhood. The wetness of her pussy was making it so much easier for him to slip in and out of her. She was so hot and tight on his thick, swollen length it had felt so good to him. The young woman's moans were like music to his ears. It felt good to have her making all those sounds because of something he was doing to her. This had all been incredibly hot to the young man, as he thought more about it. They had never had sex outside like this before. Sure they had come close a few times while dating. But they had never actually gone as far as to screw in public like this.

"_I guess there's a first time for everything."_

Ino was soon bouncing up and down on top of him in a much more intense pace, her tits moving in synch with the rest of her body. Her chest was being pushed into his face. Naruto took his hands and began to massage them. He toyed with the left nipple this time, playing with it until it too became hard and erect. Naruto sucked hungrily on the swollen bud.

"Baby…" She moaned as she ran her fingers through his spiky-blond locks.

He soon began to increase his speed, slamming into her like some sort of mad man. Naruto was literally pounding the hell out of that tight, wet pussy causing her to scream and dig her nails into his back.

"Oh, fuck." She cursed.

He was more than positive he was bound to have some scratches on his back. But he did not care. It wasn't the first time she placed marks or scratches all over him during sex. Naruto was so into this he didn't even care if someone happened to be walking by or accidentally seen what they were doing. The only thing that matter was this moment right now. Who really cared who the hell walked by and saw? In fact what they were doing should encourage them to go out and have some hot sex too. He slowed down a little as he felt her juices gush out of her, only making it slippery and wetter down there. He easily thrust into her.

"God you're so wet." He told her and kissed her along the neck.

It was driving him crazy. He wasn't going to be able to hold back much longer. Naruto soon pushed his length as deep as he could literally go. He held still within her for a few moments.

"Ino-chan, fuck I'm going to cum."

She felt it as he started to twitch and pulsate inside of her.

"Fuck!" He groaned deeply as he felt his essence finally leave him. He fell flat on his back with her still on top of him. She could feel spurt after spurt of his hot, white seed filling her to the brim. Ino leaned down to kiss lips.

"That was fun." She smiled.

"Yeah it felt good too. I couldn't really hold back any longer."

"Yes I know. You came so hard I felt it."

The couple kissed for the final time and he withdrew from her.

"We've never had sex outside like this before." Ino told him.

"We should do it more often." He grinned. "Hey are you ready to go home?"

"Yes let's go. It was nice though. I enjoyed myself."

He kissed her and ran his fingers through her long platinum-blonde locks.

"Hey wouldn't it be something if our baby was conceived right out here?' He asked.

She chuckled lightly.

"Well I certainly wouldn't be surprised if he or she was with the sex we just had." She kissed him on the lips. "But we still have lots of time to try so don't be disappointed okay."

"I won't." He promised. "Besides we will have lots of fun trying wont we Ino-chan."

"Yes." She smiled. "Yes we will, come on lets go home."

While they walked back towards home the spiky-headed blond had some other thoughts of his mind. Sure he was excited about the possibility of Ino getting pregnant as soon as possible, and he had enjoyed the sex that they had just had. But his mind was still finding itself stuck on the dream. He couldn't help but to think of the dream of the pink-haired woman. Why in the hell had she been there? It simply did not make any sense to him. He knew that he needed to figure a few things out. He clutched his wife's hand in a somewhat nervous manner.

"Hey. Naruto what's wrong?"

"Hm, oh nothing's wrong." He lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Alright." She decided to let it go for now.

Naruto thought more about what he was going to do. He needed to talk to someone about this dream, and that someone could not be Ino. She wouldn't be able to understand this and why should she. Why would she want to hear about him dreaming about another woman? He knew the exact person he needed to talk to, no matter how awkward or down right inappropriate it might be. If he didn't get this issue resolved he would never be able to start his family with Ino without something stopping him.

"I need to talk to Sakura-chan." He decided.


	17. One step forward, Two step's Back

**A/N: Woot! Here's chapter 17 yay me. I finally am updating. How wonderful, lol. We are getting to some very dramatic and climatic stuff people. So I definitely want you to enjoy the rest of these chapters as we will be nearing the end soon. Over 200 reviews for this crap? Lol thanks so much. Keep reading and enjoying.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. The sexy little dude lol.**

* * *

She wasn't completely sure but Ino had felt that perhaps something was wrong. It was now Naruto's turn to become distant and far-off in his behavior, even when he kissed her it felt like something was off. One morning he woke up, kissed her on the forehead and got out of bed. Ino sat there with the covers wrapped around her semi-nude form.

"Good morning Ino-chan." He whispered.

The blue-eyed female blinked curiously.

"Naruto, honey is everything alright?"

The whisker-faced stood there for a few minutes with his back turned to her. His mind immediately flashed back to that day in the forest with his wife and that daydream he had of Sakura. If anything was on his mind it would be that, only of course he couldn't dare let her know. He didn't want to start a fight with her. He also didn't want to hurt her feelings over something that might turn out to be nothing at all. Naruto sat back down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"No, everything's alright Ino-chan don't worry. I'm going to go take a shower okay."

"Okay." She just gave a nod and watched him walk away.

The blonde female sighed slightly and fell back into bed. She wrapped the blanket around her.

"_There is something really troubling him_." She thought to herself.

Ino was completely positive that Naruto was troubled. She hated the fact that her husband was troubled and he didn't feel comfortable enough to tell her what was going on with him.

"_Naruto,_" she thought with certain sadness. "_Have_ _I done something to upset you_?" she immediately wondered.

Meanwhile the blond male stood in the shower feeling more and more guilty by the minute with each passing day he felt pangs of guilt. He knew for sure he wanted a family with his wife. The very last thing on his mind should be Sakura and any feelings he may have had for her.

"_I have to figure some stuff out_." He thought to himself.

Once his shower came to an end he dressed in a pair of simple black pants and a blue t shirt. It was completely casual wear. He went back into the bedroom to see his wife sitting there with tears in her eyes.

"Ino-chan?" he spoke her name with concern.

"Huh," she turned slightly, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Naruto sat down by her side and looked at her with nothing but worry.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm not." She immediately lied.

Of course she could lie to him about this. He could see the fresh tears in her eyes. Naruto gently wiped her tears away from her.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing, why don't you tell me what's bothering you?"

Naruto blinked a few times at her question. He simply could not tell her the truth.

'Ino-chan I'm fine."

"If you're really fine then why have you been so distant from me lately? We barely speak and you haven't touched me at all since that day in the forest."

He couldn't deny she was right on that part. He had distanced himself away from her slightly. He wanted their marriage back on track. Naruto knew exactly what he had to do. The blue-eyed male suddenly took a hold of her lips and kissed her forcefully, causing a surprised moan to escape her lips. Ino really hadn't been expecting that. It felt pretty good though even if short lived because he ended the kiss just as quickly as he had initiated it.

"Listen I love you. I'm going to fix it ok. I'll be back."

Ino could do nothing besides stare and wonder where he was going.

"Wait Naruto where are you going?"

He simply kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back." Naruto repeated. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

He said no more as he threw on his jacket and left their house. Ino flinched as she heard the front door close behind him. A part of her mind had wandered off into a panic mode of sorts.

"What if he's not coming back?" she wondered. "What if Naruto has decided its over and he doesn't want me anymore. Oh no…" she became extremely worried.

The young woman put her arms over her head and began to lose her breath.

"No…No…Naruto please…" She poke in short breaths. "Please don't leave me. I…I…" She had fresh tears flowing down her eyes while she continued to hyperventilate.

She sat there shaking.

"N-No…Naruto I have to…I have to make him under…understand. I…I love him…Naruto…please…don't…"

The young woman continued to hyperventilate and she knew that she needed to calm herself down somehow.

"O-Okay…Ino…pull…yourself together…..breathe. You have to breathe…"

She swallowed hard and closed her eyes and did her best to try to bring herself to a calm state.

"Naruto…loves you. He…he wouldn't leave."

She took a deep breath and was finally able to relax the whole ordeal itself had made her very exhausted. Ino fell back into bed. She ended up closing her eyes for a moment unfortunately falling asleep with the fresh tears still in her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto had decided to go talk with Tsunade. He trusted her completely and felt that perhaps now she was the best person he could possibly talk to right now. He found the older blonde-haired woman sitting outside on the roof of her office with a nice bottle of sake. He naturally wasn't surprised to see that. The woman practically lived off of it. Naruto walked over to the window.

"Hey Baa-chan." He gave the best smile he could.

Tsunade turned to see the whisker-faced male.

"Oh hello Naruto."

"Hi."

'Well what are you doing in there get your ass out here and join me."

The blond male nodded a few minutes later he was sitting besides her.

"Hey, do you want some?" she offered.

"No thanks Baa-chan."

"Oh yeah you don't really drink like that. I remember now."

Tsunade paused to take a long sip of her sake. She had a feeling that he was here for a reason.

"So I'm sure you didn't come all the way here just to sit in silence. What's going on kid?"

Naruto sighed slightly. He took a moment to put his thoughts together.

"Baa-chan I've got some real problems."

"Yeah." She nodded. "I figured that there was some thing on your mind. What is it? I'll try to help if I can."

"Its just can you love two people at the same time. I mean, is it really possible to feel love for two people."

"Naruto I do believe it is very possible to love two people and to have different types of feelings for both people. Hm," she paused. "Ino and Sakura." She asked him knowingly.

All he could was nod because who else could he be talking about other than his wife and first love.

"What do I do Baa-chan I love Ino. I do love her more than anything."

"I know." The hazel-eyed woman nodded. "I know that you love her."

"I do Baa-chan I cant really imagine life without her but then there are these thoughts and dreams about Sakura-chan. I cant pretend that I didn't care about her. I still care about her." he admitted.

"Naruto you had strong feelings for Sakura for years. The two of you were very close and its okay that you care about her."

The real problem was that he had been wondering if perhaps there was more to his feelings for the pink-haired woman than he wanted to admit. Had he been having these dreams and thoughts because he still loved Sakura. If so then what did that mean for his marriage to the platinum-blonde.

"I just don't know what to do. It seems either way it doesn't look good Baa-chan."

"Naruto I cant tell you what you should do. I cant wave my hand and fix this for you if I could I'd do it in a heartbeat. You have to do some soul-searching and decide where you really want to be."

Naruto gave a firm nod because he knew that the hazel-eyed woman was right.

"I love Ino Baa-chan that much I'm completely sure of."

"Yes I know. You were so happy when you two were teenagers and dating. I don't think I've ever seen you smiling so much Naruto. It made me feel at ease to see you so happy."

"Yeah." Naruto agreed. "She did, she changed a lot of things for me."

'And I now that you wouldn't have married her if you didn't want to."

Naruto knew for sure he wouldn't have asked her to marry him if he didn't want to or plan to spend the rest of his life with her.

'Yeah I know. I wouldn't have asked at all if I didn't love her and want to be with her."

Naruto stood up from where he was sitting.

"Thanks for the talk Baa-chan I appreciate it."

"Of course Naruto I'm always here to listen you know that."

"Thanks I'm going to get going, thanks again Baa-chan cut back on the sake okay." Naruto laughed.

"Not a chance." Tsunade smiled back. "Ino loves you Naruto she loves you just as much as you love her."

Naruto decided he was definitely sure of that.

"I know that she does Baa-chan. I've never doubted that."

He then left the hazel-eyed woman on the roof and headed to his next destination.

"I'm afraid that Sakura loves you as well." Tsunade whispered.

* * *

After his talk with Tsunade for awhile the young man just found himself walking around in an effort to clear his head. He knew that he cared a lot for Sakura. She had been a very good friend and the first girl he had ever really cared for. He used to dream that one day she would be his wife, but of course life has a funny way of working out sometimes. He couldn't ignore what Ino meant to him and how much he really loved her.

"I do love her she's my wife."

Naruto was the type of man who honored his commitments. He knew marriage was a serious commitment. He had to honor it. If he hadn't known how serious the commitment was he would have never even bothered to ask her to marry him in the first place. As he was coming up to the old bridge where the former team 7 used to meet he noticed Sakura standing there gazing into the water. It was perfect timing seeing as how he did need to talk to her.

"Sakura-chan?" he spoke in a whisper.

Upon hearing her name the green-eyed female turned around to see Naruto standing there. They stared in silence for a few minutes until she finally spoke back.

"Naruto, hi."

"Hi. What are you doing out here?"

"Oh I have a day off from the hospital so I decided to just take a walk. I wanted to clear my head you know."

"Yeah, sure."

The whisker-faced male decided he would keep a good amount of space between the two of them.

"How have you been Sakura-chan?"

"Oh you know I've been keeping busy with work. How are you?"

Naruto decided that he had to be honest. He didn't want to lie to her.

"I' am." He stared. "I' am troubled."

Sakura immediately grew concerned by this news despite anything he was still her friend so of course she cared. Sakura knew that she would always care. She started walking towards him.

"Naruto what's wrong? What happened?"

"I just have some stuff on my mind. I have some things that I need to figure out."

"What sort of things tell me what's happening?"

The blond male gave a brave smile.

'Its you Sakura-chan. I have to figure some things out about you."

There was slight confusion on her features.

"Me?" she repeated. "Naruto I…I don't know what to say."

"We need to talk." He simply said.

"Alright." She agreed. "But not here lets go sit and talk at my place."

"Sure." Naruto agreed and followed after the pink-haired female.

Sakura felt very nervous as she led the way back to her place. She had a pretty good feeling about what he wanted to discuss.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah,"

"I guess we cant really avoid this any longer huh?"

"No, we cant."

He wasn't really looking forward to this conversation either but he knew that it was necessary. He needed to clear a few things up with her. The two friends sat down in her living room once they made it to her apartment. For awhile no one said anything until she spoke first.

"I don't know how to begin."

"Neither do I. I guess I should go first. Sakura you know that I've always had important feelings for you right?"

"Yeah I know. How could I ever really forget?"

The blond male nodded because it was not like it had been a huge secret. Naruto had always been very clear on his feelings for her.

"Yeah Sakura-chan you've been on my mind a lot lately, so much that it made me question some things."

"Naruto…"

"I wondered if maybe I still felt the same way I did all those years ago, you know when we were kids."

"Naruto that was the past it was a long time ago."

"I know but how can I look forward if I'm still stuck in the past you know."

Sakura turned away from him slightly. She wasn't sure if she was strong enough to finish this conversation with him, but she had to try to be strong.

"I don't…"

"Sakura-chan," he turned to look at her with a serious gaze. "Do you feel anything for me, anything at all?"

The young woman paused at his straightforward question. She had been wondering when he would get to that question.

'Naruto I don't think we should get into this right now."

Sakura was about to get up when Naruto grabbed her arm thus preventing her from moving.

"No, Sakura don't walk away please. I have to know."

"Naruto it really shouldn't matter."

"It matters believe me. I need for you to tell me the truth."

"Naruto…"

"Please." He said firmly. "Sakura, tell me."

The pink-haired woman felt some tears beginning to come down her eyes.

"I don't know if I can." She whispered.

Naruto's gaze never left her. He needed to hear the truth from her.

"Tell me." He urged.

"Okay." She raised her voice slightly. "Naruto I don't know why it really matters now after all this time but I love you okay. I do, I love you." She had tears streaming down her face by now. I love you. I always have and I probably always will."

Naruto released Sakura's arm from his grip. Silence filled the air. He looked slightly stunned as she admitted the truth to him. He sighed.

'Thank you."

"It doesn't matter though it change nothing. You're married I haven't forgotten."

"Neither have I…" He gazed down at his wedding band. "I still needed to know though. I had to know where you were in all of this. If maybe I still had those feelings for you."

She blinked a few times then looked at him.

"Do you? Do you still…"

"I don't know." He cut her off. "I know that you are important to me Sakura-chan. You were my first love you could have…. You could have been my wife."

She nodded because it was certainly true. If she would have realized and admitted her feelings for him a lot sooner she could have been Mrs. Naruto Uzumaki right now.

"I know. I'll have to live with the mistakes I made for the rest of my life. I have no one to blame for this but myself."

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment.

"I'm not going to pretend as if I didn't have these feelings for you or that I don't still care about you, because I do. I also cant pretend that I don't love my wife because I do love her."

"I know and she loves you too."

"I'm just torn." Naruto admitted. "I…"

Sakura gently placed her hand to his shoulder which caused him to turn to look at her.

"Naruto its going to be okay."

"I…I'm not so sure."

"It will be."

The two friends sat gazing at each other.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto,"

Suddenly they both leaned in for the kiss at the same time. Their lips met and it happened. Sakura found herself completely relaxing into the kiss with Naruto doing the same. She deepened the kiss finding that she really didn't want the kiss to end. It felt too good even if he happened to be married to her best female friend.

"N-Naruto." She moaned his name into his mouth.

She put her arms around his shoulders while his hands found their way on to their waist. Naruto ended up pushing the green-eyed woman down into the couch. Sakura decided to just let her body guide her for a moment losing control of her thoughts.

'This feel too good but…"

"N-No." Naruto soon spoke and regained control. He pulled himself away from Sakura with both of them breathing heavily.

"Sakura-chan this…this cant happen."

She gave a slight nod and sat up as well. It felt good but it was wrong in so many ways.

"You're right it cant. I'm sorry."

"No I should know better Sakura-chan. I do care about you and I always will but my future is with Ino. She has to always come first. I want for my marriage to work so this cant happen. It wont ever happen again." He walked over to the door. "Bye Sakura-chan." He whispered.

"Bye." She whispered back with a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Naruto dropped on to the ground falling on to his knees. His fist hit the ground and he cursed himself for letting any of that happen in the first place.

"Fuck." He cursed. "Ino-chan I'm sorry."

After pulling himself together he stood up from the ground. He needed to go home to his wife. He needed to be with the woman he loved. The woman he had pledged to spend the rest of his life with it was where he belonged.

"Sakura-chan is my past my future is with Ino." He made his choice. He had chosen and it was now time to look forward to his future with the platinum-blonde. Any feelings he had for Sakura just had to remain in the past.

"Ino-chan I'm coming home."

* * *

Meanwhile the platinum-blonde had been tossing and turning in her sleep. It hadn't been a very good nap to begin with since her body was under so much stress. She dreamt about another nightmare. She once again saw Naruto holding a child in his arms.

"Naruto?"

"Ino." He said her name in a cold tone which did not go unnoticed by the blonde female.

"Naruto is that the baby. Can I hold…?"

"No." he shut her off quickly. "You wont get to hold the baby. I will not let you."

Ino blinked. Why wouldn't he let her hold the baby? She just didn't understand.

"Why are you being so cruel Naruto? It isn't like you let me hold the baby."

"No, so you can kill this one just the like other one."

Ino gasped.

"W-What," she stuttered. "I didn't…I didn't it was an accident."

Naruto just held the child closer to him as if Ino were a monster and he was trying to protect it from her.

"Whatever just stay the hell away from my child?"

She looked to see him walking away from her.

"No!" She screamed. "Naruto! Please come back, please!"

She woke up with someone shaking her.

"No!" She shouted.

"Ino-chan what's wrong?"

She turned to see Naruto sitting besides her with a worried look on his face.

"N-Naruto are you back? Am I still dreaming?"

He gently put his hand to her forehead which was wet and clammy.

"Are you alright you don't look so good? You're not dreaming I'm home. I'm home and I'm not going anywhere."

Ino sat up and hugged the blue-eyed man tight. He closed any space between them and hugged her back. He gently stroked her back.

"You're pretty on edge what did you dream about?"

"It was terrible. I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay we wont talk about it just try to calm down."

Naruto hated to see her pained like this. He would comfort her in anyway he could, anything to help her feel better.

"Naruto I love you."

"I love you too." He never doubted that.

She gently pressed her lips to his cheek then slowly let him go.

"Where did you go earlier?"

"I went to visit Baa-chan I just needed to get some air."

"Oh, okay." Ino nodded and decided to ask this. "Did you leave because of me?"

"No of course not. I came home didn't I. id I didn't want to be here with you I wouldn't be."

She looked down for a moment with Naruto touching her chin. He lifter her face up.

"Hey, don't cry anymore. I love you." He kissed her lips softly.

Ino started to kiss him back hungrily almost in desperation. He returned her kiss with equal amount of passion. She broke the kiss first.

"I missed you."

"Really, I want gone that long."

"It doesn't matter. I missed you anyway. I…" she paused and kissed him on the lips again. She then removed his t shirt from him and continued to kiss him.

"Ino-chan?"

She began to kiss him lightly on the neck.

"Naruto I want you. I want you to make love to me right now this minute."

Naruto nodded then removed his pants and boxers as well. The platinum-blonde was already practically naked under her robe. He took it off and kissed her. For awhile the couple just laid there wrapped up in each others nude embrace kissing. Naruto felt his manhood growing harder and much more erect. Ino felt it too hitting up against her warm flesh it caused her to moan. The young woman soon positioned herself on top of his hard cock. She sat there for awhile before starting to move on top of him. Ino placed her hands on the wall for extra support.

"Ah," Naruto groaned. "Shit."

She rocked back and forth over his length trying to get a good rhythm going.

"Naruto I love you."

"I love you too." He nodded.

She soon slammed her hot, warm pussy down hard on his cock causing him to see white for a split second.

"Oh fuck."

The feeling was incredible he reached up to massage her breasts for a few minutes. He pinched the budding pink nipples and rubbed at them until they were soon erect.

"Mm…Naruto."

She another goal in mind for this latest session. She wanted this to be the night their child would be conceived. She wanted him to cum deeply inside of her so his sperm would meet her egg and their child would be there. She wanted his child as soon as possible.

"Come on Naruto give it to me. Help me put our baby here." She spoke to him.

All Naruto could do was give a nod as he thrust into her with more much speed and intensity. They would make a baby tonight he was sure of it. But right now he was also focused on how extremely good it felt to have her wrapped around his cock.

"She always feels so good."

It was always like a perfect fit with the two of them. It was as if in a way to their bodies were meant to be together. He was close, he was very close. It felt too good he couldn't hold back much longer.

"_Damn_." He thought.

Ino captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Naruto closed his eyes for a moment with a slight groan escaping him. Ino broke away for a moment and just as she was going in for another kiss Naruto cried out something that should have never left his lips in the first place.

"Sakura-chan!" He moaned out.

Ino froze quickly. Her eyes filled with panic and horror. Naruto stared back at her realizing the damage he had done.

"Oh shit."

"What did you just say?"

"I…Ino-chan. I…" he stumbled over his words.

"What the fuck did you just call me?" She was now furious and the horror disappeared from her face. She wanted to pretend like she hadn't heard that name coming from his lips in such an intimate manner but it did. Ino climbed off of her husband and stood up.

"You fucking asshole!"

Naruto stood up too reaching for his pants at the same time.

"Ino-chan I'm sorry. It just slipped."

"Bastard!" She shouted and began hitting him as hard as she could in the chest. She was beyond upset.

"Ino-chan please calm down." He tried to grab her arms in an attempt to stop her from hitting him.

"You goddamn bastard. How dare you call out her name? Is that who you really think about every time you have sex with me?"

"N-No." he stuttered. "No of course not."

Ino turned away from him and began to get dressed.

"Of all the names in the world you could have called out. Why hers?"

"It was an accident I didn't mean it."

"Well obviously she was on your mind if you called out her name in the middle of it. Naruto I don't understand how you could do this."

He hadn't meant to call out the green-eyed woman's name like that. A part of his mind was on the events with Sakura that occurred earlier but he honestly never ever meant to hurt Ino like this.

"Ino-chan it was a mistake."

"I cant even stand to look at you right now you asshole." She hit him again unable to control herself.

Naruto took the hit because he knew that he deserved it. He called the wrong name out in bed with his wife, not just any name but Sakura's. Her best friend and his first love.

"Ino-chan where are you going?"

"I don't know and I don't care. I'll go anywhere to get away from you right now."

She could think of nothing except for Sakura's name leaving his lips right in the middle of sex at that. She had to leave now. Naruto tried to reach for her arm.

'Don't leave this way I'm sorry."

'Let go of me." She spoke angrily and pushed him away.

"Ino please."

"Naruto get the fuck away from me. I don't want to look at you right now let alone talk to you get off, don't make me hit you again."

Naruto slowly released her and came to the decision that she needed to cool off. He needed to let her go and do whatever it was that she needed to do to calm herself down, not that he could blame her at all for being upset. Ino stormed out of the room and the next thing he heard was the door slamming shut.

"I'm sorry." He apologized to no one.

All the platinum-blonde could see was red as she walked the streets of Konoha. She had half a mind to go confront Sakura but didn't think it would really solve anything. It would only probably upset her more and she might end hurting one if not both of them.

"_Is he fucking her_?" she automatically thought the worst.

It suddenly began to rain.

"Fuck." She shouted loudly and kicked the ground.

The rain started to come down even harder it poured down on her. Her hair wet and now clinging to her face. A frustrated sigh escaped her.

"Well I cant stand out here all night and I cant go home either."

Ino was almost at a lost when she decided that there was somewhere she could go. She turned around and headed to somewhere she could get out of this nasty rain before she ended up sick. She walked for what felt like a half hour in the cold, wet rain until she finally reached her destination. Ino took a breath and knocked on the door. Minutes had passed and there was no answer.

"_Maybe it was not such a good idea for me to come here._" She thought.

The platinum-blonde was about to turn and go when finally the door opened.

"What? Ino?

"Hey." She smiled as best as she could giving the circumstances.

"What's going on?"

She looked down for a moment and then looked up again.

"May I please come in?"


	18. Intense without Love

**A/n: Quickest update from me in a very, very long time lol. Didn't think it was possible but I guess miracles can happen. Don't expect fast updates from me all the time though but since this fic is indeed almost over soon I probably will be making more of an effort to update this. And a quick heads up for this chapter yes I' am going there. I don't want to hear that is impossible either because honestly I believe it is. Anyway enjoy. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

Silence filled the air for awhile after the question had been asked.

"Uh," there was a pause. "Sure come on in."

"Thank you Shika." Ino whispered.

The pony-tailed male stepped aside so Ino could come in to his place.

"Wait I'll get you a towel ok."

"Alright." She nodded.

The soaked platinum-blonde took her hair out of it's all too signature ponytail and it was instantly freed. A few moments later Shikamaru handed her the towel.

"You can sit if you want."

"Shika thanks again I'm not interrupting anything with you and Temari am I?"

"Nope." The lazy male sat down on the couch. He took a sip of the bottle of sake he had next to him. "That troublesome woman isn't here, sit."

"Alright I will."

Ino sat down besides him. It was strange to her to see him drinking sake like this. Obviously something had happened.

"What's wrong Ino? It's late and raining like hell out there. What's going on?"

"I….wait are you okay? What's wrong with you, you're drinking?"

"Yep." He nodded. "Is that a problem?"

"Yes you don't usually drink so I know something must be wrong."

"Well what about you, you don't usually pay me a visit at this time of night."

He was right normally she would have called first before stopping by so suddenly. The main reason why she was even here now was because it had started to rain and he was the best male friend she had. She knew that he would not have turned her away.

"I'll tell you if you tell me why you're upset. Do you have anymore sake? I think I'll need it."

The hazel-eyed male reached down to grab a bottle for Ino then handed it to her.

"Thank you."

"Sure, you're welcome."

Shikamaru took a sip of his own sake bottle. "What else do you think happened Ino? She and I got into another big fight and she basically stormed off."

"Ah," Ino nodded. "Well that's nothing new you and Temari are always fighting. It'll be okay though you guys always seem to work it out."

Shikamaru shook his head.

"Ino I'm tired."

"Heh," she laughed and drank from her own bottle. "Shika you're always tired. You're the laziest guy that I've ever met."

Only he did not laugh with her.

"Stop joking you know what I mean. I'm tired of this back and forth with her. I'm tired of having the same argument over and over. I'm ready to call it quits for good."

Ino hiccupped in surprise which was probably a combination of his news and a bodily reaction from the sake.

"Shika you cant mean that you two love each other."

"Ino come on let's be realistic love does not always work. It's not always enough, sometimes things are just not meant to be no matter what good intentions we may have."

The platinum-blonde listened carefully to Shikamaru's words. He was indeed right.

"You're right life is not some fairytale where everyone gets some kind of happy ending. I don't blame you Shika; maybe you should do what's best for you. If you have to say goodbye then you have to say goodbye."

She began to think of her own relationship. What if love wasn't enough for her and Naruto?

"Well we can't all be perfect like you and Naruto."

"Fuck that." She laughed weakly. "If you think that he and I are perfect then you and Temari should be the poster children for what a relationship should be."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow to the blonde female.

"Ino what's wrong? Did you guys fight too? You guys will be okay you know you're married, you two have a deeper commitment to one another than what Temari and I have. So…I'm sure it will be fine."

"No." She whispered. "No…" tears started falling down her eyes. She hunched over and began to cry.

"Oh fuck, come on Ino." He put his hand to her shoulders. "I'm not good with crying women so please."

The tears did not stop if anything she only seemed to cry more.

"Hey Ino…"

"It's not going to be okay Shika at least I'm not sure it will be."

"What's wrong?"

She wiped her tears free from her eyes.

"He called out her name Shika. He called out for Sakura right in the middle of sex with me."

Shikamaru was silent for a minute.

"Well damn," he sighed. "That's pretty much as bad as it gets. I can't believe that I'm sorry."

"Well he did it; he had an orgasm and screamed out for her, not me. I'm his wife." She cried. "The goddamn asshole he let me know for sure that he thinks of her when he's with me. It makes me wonder how many times he has fucked me and wished that I was really her."

She stopped to drink some more sake while he tried to think of some words to say. He doubted though if he could say anything to help in this situation. She had to be reeling from this.

"Ino come on that can't be true. Naruto loves you, maybe it was a moment of weakness or…"

"That's the whole thing Shika there should not have been a moment of weakness if he loved me. He clearly has some unresolved feelings for her. Do you have any idea how much it hurt like hell to hear her name of all names?"

"I'm sure it hurt like a bitch."

"He doesn't love me. He can't possibly love me if he still wants Sakura. I can't compete with her. I just can't."

Shikamaru wiped her tears away this time.

"Don't cry okay Ino you're married. Are you saying that you want to end your marriage?"

"Well you said it yourself Shika love isn't always enough and you're right. Perhaps…."

'No Ino don't rush into making any decisions just yet you need to take your time okay."

"I don't know what to do."

"Don't think about it anymore for now okay stay here and cool down if you need to."

"Shika can I stay the night I'll take the couch."

"You can stay its fine. You can sleep in the guest bedroom don't worry you can talk to me I'm here alright."

"Thank you." She nodded.

For awhile the two friends sat talking about their relationships and everything that had been going on in their lives.

"Shika do you think that you and I should have stayed together. Do you think that we could have made it work?"

Shikamaru had been her first boyfriend and the boy she had lost her virginity too. He and Naruto were the only guys she had ever been with physically throughout her entire life. They knew her in ways that no other men had. Naruto especially giving the fact that he was her husband and had been with her for so many years.

"Nah." Shikamaru shook his head. "I don't think you and I would have worked out. We would have probably been at each other's throats everyday. Besides I don't think you would have loved me like you love Naruto, although we did have a pretty good relationship. You were my first."

"That's not true Shika I loved you. I loved you a lot back then."

"I know but its different now from what you have with Naruto. You and I were kind of like puppy love you know. We we're each others first but not each others soul mate."

Ino nodded she understood what he was getting at.

"I do love him. I do god help me, that bastard Shika." She cried out. "Shika what if he's fucking her? What if he's been with her this whole time?"

"Come on you don't believe that."

"I don't know what to believe anymore. I just want this pain to go away."

Shikamaru nodded.

"It'll be alright."

"Shika…" She whispered.

By now several bottles of sake had been consumed by both of them. They were both feeling a little more than a buzz at this moment.

"Ino I…"

"Shika just…just make it go away ok, please make it all go away."

They both leaned in for the kiss at the same time. It was messy and sloppy with their breaths smelling heavily of the sake. The dark-haired male slowly scooped her up into his arms and they started making their way into his bedroom.

"Ino," he moaned into her mouth. "We…we're both a mess maybe we should…."

"No, I just want to forget for tonight. I don't want to think about anything."

He nodded.

"I want to forget too."

She took a hold of his lips and started kissing while removing his shirt from him.

"Then let's forget together. Let's help each other not hurt for tonight."

He kissed her again laying her down on the bed. They fought with each other's clothing for awhile, hands sloppily trying to get rid of everything. He took a hold of her lips again kissing her mouth harshly. The blonde female moaned into Shikamaru's mouth.

"Mmm…"

His hands found their way on to both of her breasts and he gave them a squeeze.

"These feel great." He mumbled as he started grabbing her round orbs.

"S-Shika." She whispered.

He toyed with her nipples for awhile. His hands and the way he massaged her breasts felt almost like Naruto's to her.

"Stop." She told him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing just…" she leaned up to kiss him more. "I need you right now okay just make me forget about all my problems for tonight."

"Yeah." He nodded.

The dark-haired male slowly positioned his hardened member at the young woman's entrance. Without any further hesitance he slipped right into her.

"S-Shit." He groaned and bit down on his bottom lip.

He lifted her up then placed her legs around his waist and began moving. He hadn't had sex in well over three months so physically this felt great to his body. The former couple and best friends proceeded with their fuck session. It wasn't about love. This was about comfort and helping to ease each other's pain for a little while. It was different sex than what she had with Naruto. It was harder, rougher, and not at all about love. Shikamaru thrust into her sharply causing Ino to scream out and dig her nails into his back.

"Fuck!" She screamed.

He covered her mouth with his lips in an attempt to muffle her screams with his mouth. He looked down for a moment to see Temari now, sandy-blonde hair and teal eyes instead of platinum-blonde hair and blue eyes. He frowned. He knew that this was Ino underneath him but he saw Temari right now.

"_Bitch."_ He thought. "I'll fuck you until you can't stand it anymore."

He began to slam into her harder. He immersed himself deeper within her tight, wet passage. He was frustrated right now. This was beginning to go from sloppy drunk sex to sloppy, angry drunk sex. Ino looked up to see blond spiky hair and a pair of blue eyes instead of dark brown hair and bored hazel eyes. She saw Naruto right now. She mentally knew that it was Shikamaru currently on top and moving within her but Naruto's face flashed through her mind right now.

"_Fucking asshole._" She thought. "Call out for that bitch while you're with me huh." She wrapped her legs tighter around his waist causing Shikamaru to moan out as he was now pulled deeper within her. He was so deep now his cock was barely visible.

"Come on fuck me like you mean it." She spoke angrily. Only she wasn't really speaking to Shikamaru right now. She had been talking to Naruto.

"Goddamn," Shikamaru moaned. "Fucking bitch, you're always complaining about something. I'll make you feel it." Shikamaru had not been talking to Ino he had been talking to Temari.

He suddenly flipped her over into a doggie-style position and slammed into her pussy hard.

"S-Shit."

"Huh, do you feel it now?"

"Yes, goddamn it!" Ino screamed as she felt his manhood fill her up to the brim. He placed his hand on to her hips and thrust harder all she could feel at this moment was him. The wet, sloppy noises of his cock penetrating her could be heard throughout the room along with her moans and screams as well as his grunts. It had been hands down some of the angriest sex either of them had ever had.

"Fuck." Shikamaru groaned as he felt her tighten on his dick. "You finally stopped complaining. Do you feel it?"

"Yes!" She screamed out. "You goddamn fucking asshole, N-Naruto." She shouted her husband's name and released all over harshly, the sheets underneath instantly becoming wet. The tight, hotness wrapped around his length prompted Shikamaru to come too.

"Damn it. It's too tight, you fucking troublesome bitch." He shouted out. "Temari." He groaned hoarsely and came to his inevitable release. Shooting hot spurts of liquid white out of his cock head that filled her up. Shikamaru pulled out of her and collapsed on to his back. It was some of the most intense sex he had in his entire life and it wore him out. His breathing was heavy and erratic, his cock slowly returning to a soft state.

Ino too feel over from the sheer emotional and physical exhaustion of it all. She had taken out so much of her anger as well as her frustration with Naruto out on him, just as he had done the same with her. For awhile back there she really felt as if it was Naruto she had fucked just now but it wasn't. The sex with Shikamaru had not been about passion or love like it had been with her husband. If anything it was about anger, frustration, and perhaps even a little hint of revenge, either way it didn't matter it was done and reality would come hitting hard in the morning when they both awoke.

* * *

Naruto however did not sleep that night. He wasn't even at home as he had spent many hours trying to find his wife in that rain. He knew she needed the space but he just had to find her. The thought of her being hurt or worse didn't sit very well with him. He had been searching for hours but found no sign of her.

"Ino." He shouted out and fell on to his knees from the overall stress as well as emotional exhaustion. It was Sakura luck would have it that found her whisker-faced friend on his stomach laying face down that next morning.

"N-Naruto?"

She ran over to him and carefully turned him over.

"N-Naruto dear Kami what happened to you?"

Slowly a pair of cerulean blue pools opened.

"Ino?" he muttered.

"No Naruto it's me Sakura."

"Oh, Sakura-chan." He focused his attention on to the green-eyed female. "It is you."

"Naruto what happened. You look terrible have you been out here like this all night?" She felt his forehead which was warm.

"I…I guess I have."

"Okay don't worry I'll get you to the hospital alright."

She carefully helped him up. He was on his feet and moving but at the rate he was going she felt that they would not make it to the hospital like this.

"Never mind I'll just take you to my house its closer. You'll be okay I promise."

She could only imagine what happened to him. Why in the hell was he out there last night with the way that storm had been going on. Once at her apartment she laid him down in her bed.

"You're really warm." She couldn't help but notice. "We need to get this fever down."

She left the room and soon came back with a cool cloth to place on to his forehead.

"Sakura thank you."

"Sure Naruto, what happened? Why were you out there in that storm last night it was pretty bad."

"I had to try Sakura-chan. I knew that she probably didn't want to see me but I had to try anyway. She's my wife and I needed to go after her."

The green-eyed female did not quite understand at first although from the sounds of things he and Ino must have had some sort of fight.

"Did you guys fight?"

"I hurt her. I hurt her so much." A tear ended strolling down his eye. "I never meant to hurt her but I did. She might not forgive me this time."

Sakura was almost scared to know what he would say next.

"Naruto I'm sure it's not as bad as you're making it sound. You must be exaggerating."

"No!" he shook his head. "I did the worst thing I could do to her besides sleeping with someone else. We were having sex and I called out your name during it."

* * *

The platinum-blonde woke up first the sunlight seeping through the windows.

"Oh fuck," she grabbed her head.

There had been way too much sake involved last night. She looked to see Shikamaru lying besides her his semi-nude form exposed. It was a sight that she hadn't seen for years.

"Did we…"

She looked down under the covers to see that she herself was naked too.

"Shika!" She shouted and started to shake the hazel-eyed male awake.

"W-What?" he grumbled. He too grabbed his had in pain. "Ino? Its too goddamn early for you to be shouting."

"Shika look at us; look at where we are right now."

The dark-haired male looked between both of them.

'Then I guess you and I really did fuck last night and it wasn't a dream."

Ino put her hand to her face with her eyes widening slightly.

"Oh, no. I can't believe that we did this. I can't believe that we let it happen."

A yawn escaped Shikamaru.

"We we're drunk Ino."

"Yes but…" she stopped. "Shika do you remember much of it?"

He scratched his head.

"I just really remember us yelling at one another. You might have thought I was Naruto for a minute. It…it was kind of intense." He remembered that part too.

"Y-Yeah." She stuttered slightly. "I remember that too. Oh my god," she cried out. "What have I done? How in the hell could I let this happen."

She placed her hands over her head with tears falling down her eyes. She was hurt and upset but to go as far as to sleep with Shikamaru. Naruto would not be able to forgive it. This was infidelity. She had broken her vows to him. Those sacred vows that she was supposed to honor for the rest of her life.

"Ino." Shikamaru whispered. "We're both responsible for this. It's not fair of you to blame it all on yourself. I was right there with you."

"Shika I'm married. I should have never ever let this happen no matter how furious I was at that moment."

Her mind immediately went to one thing. She turned to look at Shikamaru.

"Shika most of the details are fuzzy for me. But do you remember if we used any protection?"

He most definitely didn't remember having ever put on a condom. They were both very drunk last night.

"I'm sorry." He started.

"I guess we didn't then. We were dunk I doubt that we remembered that. Oh shit," she cursed. "Shika this is terrible he wont forgive me. I know he wont, not for this."

Shikamaru could see that she was on the verge of some sort of breakdown.

"Listen go take a shower, try to relax and meet me in the kitchen when you're done. We'll talk more then."

"Alright." She gave a nod hesitantly. But she could already feel the guilt beginning to eat away at her. How on earth could she let something as horrible as this happen?

"What am I going to do?" she wondered.

* * *

Sakura sat there looking as if she had the life knocked out of her.

"Naruto you didn't. Please tell me that you didn't, anything but that?"

"I did. It happened so fast though. My mind had so many thoughts. I was thinking of her. I thought of what had happened between us just a few hours ago and the next thing I knew I had called out your name instead of hers. I've been with her for over 5 years and I've never called out yours or any other woman's name. I cant explain but it just happened."

Sakura replaced the cloth on his forehead with a fresh one.

"Naruto if she didn't already think that something is going on between us. Ino is definitely going to think that you and I are sleeping together now."

The whisker-faced male nodded. Naturally Ino had to think something such as that or at the very least she had to think that he really desired Sakura and every time he made love to her he had been secretly wishing that she was the pink-haired female.

"She wont forgive this Sakura. The kiss between us was bad enough but to call out your name during sex she wont forgive me. I know she wont."

Sakura heard the pain in his voice. First and foremost Naruto had been her best friend and if was hurting then so was she.

"Naruto you don't know that. You do love her don't you? You want to be with her."

"Of course." He exclaimed while sitting up slightly. "Of course I do. We we're talking about starting a family, having a baby."

It pained Sakura to hear that part no matter what she did love him too. She could no longer really ignore that detail.

"And then this happens, throwing a fucking monkey wrench in our plans."

"Naruto calm down okay. You need to rest."

"I can't calm down Sakura. You don't know what this means to my marriage and my plans with her. We probably wont come back from this. What I did is a betrayal Sakura I betrayed her."

The pink-haired woman stood up.

"Naruto!" She shouted. "Stop it okay you love her right? You love her and you want your marriage to work correct?"

"Yes."

"Then be the Naruto I know so well, be the fighter who never gives up. The man that fights 110 percent don't give up if you really want to fix this then you can."

She gave him some of the most encouraging words she could have given to him. The selfish part of her would have told him to give up and let Ino go so that there could possibly be a future for the two of them. But she wouldn't be that selfish person. She just wouldn't.

"Sakura." He whispered.

"You're not going to know how anything will turn out if you don't try. You cant just give up and decide that its all over especially if you don't even try. Its not who you are Naruto. The man I know so well is no quitter, so be the Naruto I've known all my life. The Naruto that I love, the man that does not ever give up."

The young man knew how hard it must have been for her to say all of that to him.

"Sakura-chan, thank you."

"You're welcome." She removed the cloth from his head. "You don't feel nearly as warm anymore."

"I'm actually feeling better. I guess your pep talk really helped. I think I'll be okay to leave here soon. I'll go home and shower then I will go back to trying to find Ino. I know when she's upset she could probably end up doing something to hurt herself. I don't want her hurt because of me. I already hurt her enough."

She wished she could tell Naruto that everything was going to be okay. Only she didn't have the right to say it, because in all honesty she didn't know what the future held. No one did.

"Naruto it was a mistake we both know that you wouldn't intentionally hurt her."

A small, sad smile graced the whisker-marked male's face.

"You know something Sakura-chan. Its always the people we love the most that we end up hurting the hardest."

She didn't argue with him on his comment in fact she agreed with him completely.

"Sometimes we can't help hurting those we love even if we do have the best intentions."

"I can't hurt her anymore Sakura-chan. I wont do it." Naruto got up from the bed. He felt as if he had spent too much time here already. In honesty Sakura's house was the last place that he should be.

"Sakura I'm fine now thanks for everything. I need to go."

"Yea." She nodded in understanding. "Good luck okay Naruto."

"Thank you," for he knew that he would need it, especially if he expected to fix the damage between him and Ino. More than anything Naruto did want his marriage to work. He only hoped it wasn't too late for that.

* * *

Meanwhile Ino entered the kitchen to see Shikamaru sitting at the table with breakfast waiting.

"Sit okay." He spoke.

"Shika how can you eat at time like this, after what happened last night?"

Shikamaru glanced up at her then motioned for her to sit which she did.

"We have to eat." He said simply.

"I can't. I can't even think of eating after what I've done. He's going to hate me, hell I hate me."

Reality was hitting her hard and fast. Last night should not have happened. She really didn't understand how Shikamaru could be so indifferent about this. He seemed to not have any real feelings about what happened. He looked so calm as usual as he sat there eating breakfast like they hadn't slept together last night.

"Shika how can you be so calm? Don't you care about what this means? What this is going to do to our relationships. How what we did last night will affect a lot of things. They won't forgive us. Temari's going to probably kill us both and discard our bodies in the desert somewhere."

The hazel-eyed male looked up into her aqua-colored pools.

"Temari and I have been having problems long before this incident with you and I. Like I told you last night I'm fully prepared to walk away from our relationship. You are married so you obviously have more at stake and more to lose than I do. As much as I hate to lie to Naruto because he is my friend, you are my friend too Ino. I have no intention in blowing up your marriage to pieces. We can keep last night between us. There is no reason that anyone needs to know."

Ino froze. The room suddenly felt colder. Could she keep another secret from her husband? The first one she had was already bad enough. Could she truly hold another mind blowing secret like this as well?

"Shika he'll know something is wrong. I don't think I'll be able to hide another secret from him."

"Another secret? Ino what the hell is going on?"

"It's…it's nothing. My marriage is as good as done."

"Naruto loves you Ino."

"I love him too but this is too much. I've betrayed him by breaking our vows. I can't expect him to forgive me."

"Ino like I said we keep this strictly between you and I. we were drunk, were lashing out. We made a mistake no one has to know."

"I' am so sorry I ruined things for you and Temari. I should have never come here last night."

"Stop it you aren't responsible for my problems with her. It was inevitable we have too much going against us to make it work. You and Naruto have much more at stake, your marriage. I know that you want to make it work."

She loved him that much she knew for sure.

'He called out Sakura's name in bed Shika, that's what he did which led me to sleeping with you last night. But what I did was much worse. I cheated, I physically cheated on him. I do not see how he will be able to forgive me."

"If you two love each other enough and are willing to make it work then it should right?"

"Now who's being foolish? Love isn't always enough Shika you said that yourself."

"Yeah I know, I remember."

"I have a lot to work out; things are in such a mess right now. I should go I have overstayed my welcome."

Ino quickly got up with Shikamaru standing up as well.

"Hey are you going to be alright? Where are you going to go?"

"I'll be fine. I can't go home though, not now. I can't look at him knowing what I did. Shika, how am I supposed to wake up with him every morning look into his face and pretend that I did not cheat on him? Tell me how I'm supposed to do it."

The pony-tailed male grew silent because he honestly had never been in a situation like this. He was an honest person.

"Ino I don't know but you can't avoid him forever. You'll have to see him at some point."

"Yeah, but it doesn't have to be today. I cant face him now."

"You said that you had another secret right? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but you were able to keep that from him right? Perhaps for the sake of your marriage and his feelings you shouldn't tell him."

"I' am barely holding on to that other secret. I'm falling apart at the seams." She admitted.

"Is this secret that bad?"

Ino nodded.

"Its terrible. It will crush him either way I have two time bombs in my hands and it will probably only be a matter of time before they explode."

Shikamaru could only wonder what that secret was. What had she done that had been so terrible?"

"I didn't mean to lie to him and I certainly didn't want to hurt him. I only want to protect him for now though I need to just stay away from him."

She then headed to the door.

"Ino?" Shikamaru called out.

"Yes?"

"No matter what you're my friend okay. I'm here for you."

"Yeah." Ino smiled sadly. "I know thank you Shika for now last night stays between us."

The pony-tailed male nodded.

"Yeah."

"Bye." She whispered.

She left his apartment and almost immediately she sunk down to her knees. The brave front slowly fading away as the hot tears came flowing down her eyes.

"Dear god what have I done." She cried with her fist clenched. "What have I done?"


	19. Real or Imagined

"Oh holy fuck." The platinum-blonde screamed and awoke from her sleep with the sweat dripping profoundly from her forehead.

"_What in hell was that a dream or_…" she thought. "_Was it my reality_?"

Her heart had been pounding and it was getting harder for her to realize if all of that had been a dream just now or if it happened. Was she dreaming right now or had she returned back to the real world?

"Ino-chan," Naruto awoke and saw what kind of state she had been in. instantly he wrapped his arms around her with one hand gently caressing her face.

"Babe what's wrong?"

"N-Naruto?" she whispered his name.

"Yeah," he nodded. 'Are you alright you're shaking." He couldn't help but notice. He rubbed her shoulders in an effort to clam her down. She took a breath then looked down at her nightgown.

"Naruto what happened? Was I dreaming or did all of that really happen?"

The whisker-faced male blinked in confusion.

"Ino-chan you were only dreaming okay it was a nightmare alright?"

"Are you sure?"

"Tell me what you remember."

"I just remember you kissing me goodbye and having like a panic attack, then I feel asleep I was so exhausted."

Naruto nodded she looked to be extremely exhausted when he had returned. In fact she didn't know it but she had been asleep that whole entire day and it was now morning.

"Yeah I figured that you were exhausted. Ino-chan you were out cold, like a light. You've been asleep since yesterday."

She looked surprised upon hearing this.

"Really?"

"Yes, do you want to talk? What happened?"

"Naruto are you sure none of that happened. It felt so real. It was horrible."

He could see that she was still very much shaken up. He kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm here now alright. Tell me about it okay."

"Okay," she agreed. "Well you came home and eventually we were having sex because I asked for it. I wanted you more than anything at that moment. So as it had been getting really intense and you were just about to cum you called out Sakura's name."

Naruto went wide-eyed at her words. He could never imagine doing such a terrible thing to her but decided to let her continue because it seemed like she had more to say.

"I was so mad at you." She looked up at him. "I was shouting and hitting you. I was furious and then I left but it started to rain. The storm outside was terrible and I didn't have anywhere else to go. I eventually ended up at Shika's..." she paused as she realized the rest. Tears filled her eyes. "Oh, Naruto I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to I swear that I didn't."

By now the young man looked more than just a little more than confused. Did she still believe that her dream had been real?

"Sorry for what Ino-chan, sleeping?"

"Yes." She nodded. "In a matter of speaking. Naruto it was late and I was upset and drunk. I didn't mean to let things go so far. Naruto," she hugged him. "I didn't mean to sleep with him. I didn't mean to have sex with Shikamaru."

She expected to hear him shout, or yell, or push her away from him. He didn't do any of those things instead she heard some laughter.

"What?" she blinked. "Why are you laughing?"

He carefully pulled her away from him.

"Don't you hate me? I don't understand."

"The only thing that you should be sorry for is that crazy, intense imagination you have Ino-chan."

"Huh?"

"Honey none of that happened I did leave yes but I came back within an hour after visiting with Baa-chan. We didn't have sex because you were out cold so there's no way I called out Sakura-chan's name, meaning that you were never mad at so you didn't leave the house. Ino it never rained last night I know because I stayed up most of the night just watching you sleeping. You never went to Shikamaru's house and you certainly didn't fuck him okay." He soothes while kissing her forehead.

She stayed silent.

"I don't know what's real anymore."

"Look you're still in your nightgown from before if you had left don't you thin you would had to have changed your clothes?"

He had a point there.

"It felt so real, all of it."

"Do you want me to call him and have him confirm what I told you?"

"Yeah." She ended up nodding.

Naruto grabbed the phone and dialed the lazy male's number. He looked at his wife with concern she seemed to be out of place to him in many ways.

"Hey Shika it's Naruto, yeah I'm okay. Shika, Ino is pretty upset now and is under the impression that you two had sex last night."

There was silence and the phone on Shikamaru's end went down.

"What?"

"Yeah," Naruto nodded. "I need you to talk to her okay. She's still pretty upset."

He handed his wife the phone and she hesitantly took it.

"Shika?"

"Ino, seriously what's going on? You were having some kind of long dream we haven't had sex since that when we were teenagers okay which was a very long time ago. So don't worry okay whatever happened in your dream was just that it was just a dream."

She gave a small nod.

"Thank you Shika I'm sorry for bothering you with my problems."

"Nah, its no bother you're my friend so you're problems are mine too got it. You don't sound too good though." He noticed. "Try to take it easy and feel better okay."

"Sure, bye."

"Bye don't be so hard on yourself okay. It was only a dream."

She said noting more then handed the phone back to Naruto who hung it back up.

"So you see it didn't happen. There's no way you could have slept with anyone with how you were sleeping last night. It must have been one hell of a dream Ino-chan."

"Yes." She nodded. "It was more like a never-ending nightmare."

"Maybe its all that Yamanaka mind power." He laughed.

She slowly hugged him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's okay." He hugged her back. "I'm worried about you though. You were out cold a really long time are you sick?"

He felt her forehead which he noticed had been kind of warm.

"You feel warm."

"I probably should eat something I haven't since yesterday."

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea I'll make you something."

As he got up to leave he noticed that Ino still seemed kind of withdrawn.

"Hey," he touched her arm. "It was only a dream. I know that you would never cheat on me just like I wouldn't do that to you, ever okay."

She didn't say anything.

"Okay?" he shook her slightly.

"Yeah," she agreed.

"Good I love you okay Ino-chan." He kissed her.

"I love you too."

While he left to make her some breakfast Ino was alone with her thoughts. Every detail of her dream had felt so real, including the sex parts of it. She had been grateful though that it didn't happen. The last thing she needed was an affair to come running her marriage. She had enough to concern herself with as it was. Right now though she still felt kind of exhausted she assumed it had to be the effects of her dream. She felt as if much so much of her energy had been taken from her.

The blue-eyed female went to lay back down her eyes immediately closing upon hitting the pillow. Naruto soon walked back into the room.

'Hey Ino-chan breakfast is ready…"

He looked to see her fast asleep again. He couldn't help but worry. He sat down besides her.

"Ino," he gently shook her. "Wake up okay you need to eat."

Slowly a pair of bright eyes opened. She sat up and focused her attention on to her husband.

"Oh Naruto," she yawned. "Was I sleeping again?'

"Yeah you should be well rested with all that sleep you had, but then I've heard that the longer a person sleeps the lazier they become. I'm worried though."

She really didn't look like herself though. She seemed a lot paler and weak.

"Naruto I'm…" she paused.

'What is it?"

The young woman shot up out of bed rolled over to the side and before she could even think of trying to stop it she was throwing up.

"Ino," Naruto worriedly moved to her side. He moved her hair back out of her face pulling it back gently as she currently was barfing up quite a lot which struck him as odd since she hadn't eaten anything.

"Hey its okay I'll clean this up and take care of you."

He helped her up to her feet and they walked together into the bathroom. She sat down or rather slumped down against the side of the tub.

"Hey Ino," he asked concerned. What's the matter?"

She slowly closed her eyes a few minutes later opening them again. She felt like absolute total hell.

"Listen I'm going to go clean up that mess okay. I'll be right back."

She could do nothing except nod slowly. It however did not take long before she was once again heaving over the toilet again.

"No…" she thought. She knew this feeling. It had been strangely nostalgic to her.

"Ino!" Naruto ran back into the bathroom.

"I haven't felt like this since…"

"Since when, Ino what's wrong?"

"Naruto?" She whispered his name while slumping over slightly again. He didn't dare waste anymore time. Naruto carefully scooped her up in his arms.

"I'm taking you to the hospital right now you're not okay."

She couldn't dare argue with him because she was much too weak and was right. Ino held on to him while leaning on his chest.

"We'll figure out what's going on I promise."

Naruto then hurried along to the hospital. He could not recall a moment when he had seen her as sick as this. It only made him more the worried. Once there Ino had been seen right away.

"Hey Shizune-chan I want to be in there with her."

"Naruto calm down I know you're worried it will be okay. I'm just going to run some tests and then you can go right in alright."

"Alright, sure."

He would be as patient as possible but he couldn't pretend that he wasn't concerned. It didn't take long for him to begin nervously pacing back and forth. Meanwhile Shizune had gone into check in on Ino.

"Ino-chan we're going to run a few tests alright."

"Shizune I'm glad that it's you here with me."

The dark-haired female gave a nod. She gently put her hand to the young woman's shoulder.

"It's going to be okay Ino-chan."

"Will it?" she thought to herself.

After Shizune did all the tests she needed to do she sat down besides the blonde.

"You already have an idea on what could be going on don't you?"

Ino nodded. "It could really be only one thing Shizune-san we've been through this before."

Shizune nodded. "You seem to be feeling much worse this time around. So we don't know for certain lets just wait for the test results.

The blonde female appreciated Shizune being here with her. She had really grown to have a deep respect for the medic-nin. There was silence for awhile. Ino thought quietly to herself about a few things. She didn't really need those tests results to confirm something she already felt in her heart.

"Do you want me to go get Naruto-kun so that he can sit with you while you wait?"

"I'm kind of nervous." Ino admitted. "Especially if it's what I think it is."

"Yes." Shizune understood. "I can understand why, you never did tell him about before did you."

"Besides you and me we were the only people who knew, now my mother knows. No I never told him. I just didn't want to hurt him you know. I can't bare it if I do."

Shizune gently hugged the young woman.

"Ino-chan I can understand how truly difficult this whole ordeal must be for you. Yet I do feel eventually you will have to be honest with Naruto-kun. He'll have to know."

She didn't say anything but nodded.

"I'll go get your results alright. I'll be back."

When Naruto spotted Shizune in the hall quickly ran over to her.

"Shizune-chan is everything okay? Can I see her now?"

"Sure go in. I'm just on my way to get the test results but you can go see her."

"Alright."

The young man entered the room. Ino sat up slightly upon seeing him.

'Hi." He smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Lousy." She admitted.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Do you think they'll keep you overnight?"

She shook her head.

"No I don't really think it will come to that. Naruto I…" she stopped then reached for his hand. "Thank you for getting me here."

"Of course do you want me to call your mother or something?"

"No there's no need to worry her. Can you maybe get me some water or tea if they have?"

"Water or tea?" He confirmed. "Sure."

He then kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be right back."

Once alone again the platinum-blonde tried to get up. She had half the mind to leave the hospital before either Shizune or Naruto retuned. She wasn't sure if she could face those tests results.

"Ino-chan what are you doing get back into bed."

"Shizune-san." She turned red slightly from embarrassment. "I'm sorry."

"I have your test results where's Naruto-kun or did you want to be alone for this?"

"Sort of I kind of need to hear this alone first."

Shizune nodded. "Alright well everything came back just fine. It was exactly what we both thought."

The platinum-blonde nodded. "Yeah, I thought it might. I had really bad morning sickness before and my period…" she thought. "It hasn't come."

Shizune wanted to comfort the young woman somehow only she didn't know if she could.

"How far along am I Shizune-san?"

"About three weeks it's still early."

"That day in the forest maybe." She assumed had to be the day the baby was conceived.

Ino sunk down in the bed slightly she really needed to be alone now.

"Do you want some time alone Ino-chan?"

"I…"

Before she could answer Naruto came back with some water.

"Hey Ino-chan I couldn't find any tea but I got some water. Oh," he noticed Shizune standing there. "Hey Shizune-chan what's going on is Ino okay."

Shizune looked to the blonde female who gave a nod.

"Ino-chan is fine all of her tests results came back with no problems."

Naruto looked confused because if she was truly fine why did she appear to be so unwell.

"Then what was wrong with her before?"

Shizune just smiled warmly. "I'll let Ino-chan tell you what's going on. I'll give you some privacy."

Naruto nodded. "Sure."

Once she left Naruto set the water down by her bedside.

"Ino what's wrong? Did Shizune say everything is fine so I wouldn't worry? You can tell me okay whatever it is." He reached for her hand.

The young woman felt so unbelievably nervous but did find comfort in Naruto right now. She had to tell him this time. She was scared but she had to.

"Ino talk to me okay. Don't worry if you're sick I'm going to take care of you, you know I will." She nodded.

"It's ok. Naruto everything is fine just like Shizune said."

"Okay but you were sick, really sick so what is it?"

She took a breath then looked up with the bravest, brightest smile she could muster. Ino then slowly took his hand then placed it over her stomach Naruto blinked.

"Well congratulations daddy."

Naruto went wide-eyed and nearly stumbled over but caught himself.

"What," he stuttered. "Ino-chan…are you…"

"Pregnant." She spoke.

"Yeah I mean, are you…"

"Yes." She confirmed. "It looks like we did it huh, we were trying for awhile."

A huge smile exploded on to his face and he placed his arms around her.

"Ino this is…this wonderful. I can't believe it."

She slowly hugged him back. He was so happy right now she could literally feel his energy filling up the room.

"You're happy."

The young man pulled her away from him slightly.

"Yes of course I' am. This is so great I love you Ino-chan. I couldn't be more happier." He kissed her on the lips. "I'm going to be a daddy."

"Yes." She couldn't help but smile.

"I'm going to be a daddy." He repeated.

"Yes that's right."

He jumped up then ran out of the door.

"Hey everyone, I Uzumaki Naruto am going to be a father!" he shouted so loudly Ino was sure that most if not all of Konoha heard him. She couldn't help but smile as a few congratulations were heard after his very loud announcement.

"_Oh Naruto_," she thought to herself. "I don't think I've ever seen you so happy." She gazed down at her stomach. She couldn't lose this one too. Ino would do everything possible to make sure that didn't happen again, not now when he was so happy. She put her hand there and closed her eyes.

"_I can't lose you too, not like before. I won't let it happen again_."


	20. Getting back to normalcy

**A/N: I'll be trying to wrap this story up as soon as possible. It should have been complete but things happen. Here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**

* * *

**

Naruto came back into the room to see Ino sitting there just gazing down at her stomach with a distant gaze in her eyes.

"Hey," he smiled. "I don't think you'll magically start to show you know."

"Huh," she looked up when she heard his voice.

"I'm sorry it was a bad joke. It's just you look like you were waiting for something."

He sat down besides her then took her hand within his to give it a squeeze.

"Are you alright?"

She only nodded at first because she didn't know what to say to him. Naruto couldn't help but of course still be concerned.

"Are you upset still because of that dream you had Ino-chan or is it something else?"

"Naruto it felt so real you have no idea, all of it. I' am so sorry I can't even begin to imagine ever hurting you in such a way."

The blond male nodded then left a kiss on her hand.

"I know that Ino-chan you wouldn't do anything like that to me so don't feel so bad anymore. You were only dreaming alright."

"I guess I have been feeling a bit overwhelmed lately."

"Yeah," he agreed. "You don't need anymore stress alright especially not now when you're going to have a baby. Heh," he smiled. "Do you believe it we're going to have a baby."

"Yes we are. I can't say that I'm surprised we were trying. I guess one of those times finally did the trick."

"Your mom is going to go through the roof she's been waiting for this since we got married I think."

"Oh yeah she wont have to bug us anymore about her grandchildren since one is on the way."

Ino paused then thought about her first child. The one that no longer existed she looked at Naruto who had to be the happiest she had ever seen him. She knew she needed to tell him all about the miscarriage and that this was actually her second pregnancy and not her first. She however didn't think she had the strength to right now when everything was going so good.

"When do we start telling people? He asked.

"Well I do want to tell my mother and daddy even though he is still in a coma. I guess once we tell them we can tell everyone else."

"Sure." The blond male agreed. He was still so incredibly happy about the fact that he was going to become a father.

"This is one of the best days of my life Ino-chan."

"Mine too."

"Do you want to know another one besides this?"

"What?"

He suddenly leaned up then placed a kiss on her lips. "The day you agreed to be my wife."

She blushed hard with her cheeks turning red.

"Baka." She spoke affectionately while running her hand through his hair.

"It's true." He nodded. "I'll be right back okay I just want to see when I can take you home."

"Alright."

He left a quick kiss on her forehead then exited the room. The platinum-blonde was all alone again with her thoughts. She sighed. She wanted this baby. She wanted to be able to carry this child to full term and give Naruto the family he deserved. Ino really wasn't sure if she would be able to handle it if anything were to go wrong this time. She decided she would make an appointment with Shizune to discuss things. She had read somewhere that women who had miscarried before were more likely to miscarry again.

"_God please you couldn't be so cruel not again."_

She looked up when she heard the door open and saw Sakura standing there.

"Forehead." She questioned with surprised.

She immediately thought back to her very distressing dream or rather nightmare.

"Hey I heard that you were brought in. Are you alright?"

"I…" she started. "Yeah I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea I'm fine thank you for asking."

It felt quite awkward between the two of them neither one of them knowing what exactly to say but both wanting to say something.

"I'm sorry." They both apologized together at the same time.

"Huh?" both women blinked.

"Ino what are you sorry for?"

"I just…well I kind of let my insecurity take over and I didn't mean to let it affect me in such a way. So I'm sorry if it's been a little weird between us."

The pink-haired female gave a nod. "I'm sorry too Ino for everything. I should have never kissed him. I'm not planning to steal Naruto away from you. I really want his happiness more than anything else so I'm really sorry."

Ino nodded too. "Sakura I can't really blame you. Naruto is a loveable guy so I can understand your feelings. I don't hate you or anything I promise."

She breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't wish to lose her friendship with Ino. In fact she was hoping they could all be friends again once the awkwardness cleared up with time.

"Thank you Ino."

"Sure."

'If you don't mind my asking what are you here for?"

She almost said something but then Naruto came back into the room.

"Hey…" he paused upon seeing Sakura. "Oh, hey Sakura-chan."

"Hi Naruto."

"Uh," he scratched his head. "You guys didn't like fight or anything?"

"No." Ino shook her head. "I think she and I are going to be okay, right Sakura?"

The green –eyed female nodded. "Yea we'll be fine. I know things have been weird between all of us but we were all friends before any of these recent events I'd like us to be okay again."

Naruto gave a nod of his own along with his wife. There really wasn't a reason to hold any grudges or be upset forever.

"Sure Sakura-chan we're good, don't worry. There's way too much going to be concerned about the past you know."

Naruto went over to Ino then wrapped his arm around her.

"Sakura I love you a lot you know that. You're the best female friend that I have. Ino I'm in love with you, you're my wife and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, you know that right?"

"Yea I know Naruto."

"I know that too." Sakura agreed.

"Good so now that's all settles you two can fight over me in another life." He laughed out loud while getting hit in the head by his wife.

"Naruto!"

"Ouch," he complained. "Ino-chan,"

"Idiot."

"It was only a joke ok relax a little. Hey," he then realized. "Do we tell Sakura-chan or no?"

Sakura could only blink a few times as she wondered what was going on.

"Tell me what? What's going on?"

Ino resisted the urge to hit him again although she found herself really wanting to.

"_Naruto and his big mouth._" She thought.

Ino sighed, she really wanted to let her mother know first but it also wasn't like she could hide it forever eventually it would become obvious.

"If we tell you forehead you have to keep it quiet alright."

"Alright, sure."

It sounded as if it had been something important.

"I'm pregnant." Ino said simply.

"Really?" Sakura smiled. "You guys are having a baby?"

"Yeah isn't it great?" Naruto smiled as well.

"Yeah that's great you two congratulations. So is this why you were here you found out today?"

"I found out today so now you're the only person to know outside of me, Naruto, and Shizune-san. So if you happen to see my mother don't say anything. I want to tell her myself."

"Of course I wouldn't spill a word to her it's your news to tell. She'll be thrilled though how long has she been pestering you and Naruto for grandchildren?"

"It's been her life's dream." Ino agreed.

"Well it's a reality now Ino-chan."

"Yeah you'll be a great day Naruto. I've always believed that."

He turned red slightly from embarrassment but felt good to have such approval from her.

"Uh…thank you Ino-chan."

She reached out her arms to hug him which he returned the embrace. Sakura, feeling like she should go in order to give the couple their private moment spoke.

"I'll leave you guys alone but I'm really happy for you both."

"Thank you Sakura-chan."

Before long they were alone Naruto then released her from the hug.

"When do you want to tell your mom?" he wondered.

"We'll tell her soon." Ino spoke. "I only hope that daddy wakes up soon he'll be thrilled too."

"He will Ino-chan you're dad is strong besides I'm sure he'll want to wake up just to kick my ass for knocking up his daughter." Naruto laughed out loud.

Ino couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Its not like we're teenagers we're married so he can't exactly come out and hurt you hon."

"Yeah I know I was kidding. I'm happy though, really happy."

"I know." She nodded then placed a hand on to his cheek. "I don't want do anything to take the smile from your face."

Naruto blinked in confusion. "Ino you're talking weird what's wrong?"

Slowly she moved her hand from his face. Now would have be an opportune time to tell him why she had said what she said to him. Instead she only smiled warmly.

"It's nothing so are we going home?"

"Huh, oh yeah Shizune said you could leave so if you're feeling up to if we can go whenever you want."

"Well then I'd like to go home."

"Of course. I'll give you a few minutes to get ready okay. I'll be back."

"Alright,"

Naruto exited the room and had a seat in the hallway. He had nothing but thoughts of Ino and their baby on his mind. He had always secretly wondered about one day becoming a father.

"Heh," he grinned. "I'm going to be a dad."

There was nothing could possibly bring him out of his happy mood. He really wanted this more than anything else in the entire world. He turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Huh," he turned around. Oh, Sakura-chan."

"So you're going to be a dad huh, that's pretty excited."

"Yeah," he nodded. "I'm beyond excited Sakura-chan. I don't think I can really explain how happy I am."

The green-eyed woman smiled.

"I'm happy for you two. Naruto you deserve this."

Naruto looked over to the young woman he now had a serious glint in his cerulean blue pools.

"Sakura-chan you're going to be okay. You'll find that person for you I know it."

She could only give a smile to her friend.

"Thank you Naruto."

"Sure."

She appreciated his being there for her by saying such kind words. She hoped that the young man was right but she had some doubts herself. She honestly didn't see herself ever getting over Naruto. She wasn't trying to break up his marriage but she did care.

"I'll probably always care." She thought. "Naruto I…" she began.

"Yes," he wondered.

She stood up to offer him a hug in a friendship which he appreciated.

"Just be happy okay. You'll be a hell of a father."

"Yeah, thank you I'll do my best."

"Hm," a sound of a throat being cleared was heard. "Are you trying to steal my husband already forehead? I thought that we had a deal?"

Naruto laughed. "It isn't what it looks like Ino-chan."

"Sure," she laughed too while rolling her eyes. "I'm kidding well I'm ready to go when you are."

"Alright let's go get you home Mrs. Uzumaki. Bye Sakura."

"Bye you guys, congratulations once again."

To her surprise as they were just about to exit the door Naruto suddenly lifted her up in a bridal style manner.

"Wha…" she could barely get the words out. "Naruto what are you doing?"

"Heh," he smiled. "Well you don't expect me to let you walk home."

"But…"

"No buts I want you off of your feet and resting."

"Naruto don't you think that you're overreacting just a bit here?"

"No I don't, not now when there is a little one to worry about it. I'm going to take extra care of you Ino-chan, so yes I'm going to carry you all the way home, got it?"

The blue-eyed female could only sigh to herself but soon smiled. She expected nothing less from him.

"Oh Naruto what will I do with you?"

"Just be glad that I love you so much Ino-chan."

"I know I love you too." She confirmed. "Okay then my strong husband carry me to our little palace."

"You got it."

She felt good to have a husband that cared about her so much to literally carry her all the way home. She wasn't even feeling all that bad anymore. In fact she felt rather good, once there he did not put her down until they got all the way inside then placed her down on the bed.

"You should rest."

"I've done enough resting don't you think."

"Maybe," he agreed. "Are you hungry? You should eat."

"Already trying to get me fat huh?" she let an amused laugh.

"Well you are going to be eating for two now. So yes I'll be making sure that you're eating."

He sat down on the bed next to her. She reached for his hand giving it a squeeze.

"Naruto thank you."

"Huh, what for?"

"Thank you for just being who you are and for always being there."

"Of course." He nodded. "Where else would I be?" he gently pressed his lips to her forehead.

Ino felt that this would be a new beginning for the both of them. The baby would no doubt bring them closer together in every way possible. She only needed to tell him about the miscarriage. She didn't want to destroy the man she loved with the news but eventually he would have to learn about it.

"I don't want you to be anywhere else Naruto. I want you always."

"Well that's a good thing because you're definitely going to be stuck with me forever."

Together they leaned in for a kiss at the same time.

"I'm happy too you know we're ready to have this baby."

"Yeah." He agreed. "This was the best news I could ever get."

"I want us to tell my mom together we'll have dinner and tell her, and after that we can go visit my father so we can tell him."

"Sure we could use a little good news right now. Your mom will be beyond thrilled, can you imagine?"

"Yes she has wanted this for a long time. Who knows what she might do. She can finally plan my baby shower."

"Yea so when do you want to tell her?"

"Tonight I want to do it tonight. I don't want to keep her in the dark about this. Do you think you could go to the store and pick up some groceries so I can make dinner?"

"Alright but do you feel up for it? We can go out instead."

"No this should be done at home in a private family moment. I'm feeling fine Naruto I promise."

"Alright I'll run out and get some groceries. I'll be back."

"Okay."

He leaned over to kiss her on the cheek then before long was gone. Once alone Ino picked up the phone to dial her mother's number.

"Hello Yamanaka residence?" she heard her mother answer the phone.

"Hi mom."

"Oh Ino-chan, sweetheart how are you?"

"I'm fine mom. Are you busy tonight?"

"No hon, why what's going on?"

"Would you come over tonight for dinner so we can talk. There is something important I have to tell you."


	21. Precautions

"Is it alright? Does everything look okay?" Ino asked as she frantically moved around the dinner table searching for any sign of imperfection.

The blond male put his hand over to her shoulder in an effort to help her calm down.

"Ino-chan, relax okay, everything looks great. You really went out." He couldn't help but notice exactly how much food the young woman had made. There was no way that the three of them would possibly eat it all.

"Yeah, I tend to make a lot of food when I'm nervous. Are you sure that it looks okay?"

"Yes." He nodded then slowly put his lips to hers for a kiss. She slowly relaxed into his kiss for a few minutes they remained in their lip lock until the knocking at the door brought them back to reality.

"Oh, she's here." Ino pulled herself away from Naruto then nervously began pacing and dusting her clothing while doing so.

"Hey, Naruto do I look okay?"

So now she was giving herself the once over to make sure there hadn't been any sign of imperfection.

"You look great, like always babe, calm down."

She nodded, took a breath then went to go get the door.

"Mom," she smiled warmly.

"Ino-chan," Mrs. Yamanaka instantly threw her arms around her daughter, hugging her tightly.

"Mom I'm glad that you could make it."

"Well, of course sweetheart. I wasn't doing anything besides I wouldn't miss an opportunity to spend time with you dear. You said that it was important?"

"Hai," Ino nodded. "It is, come in sit okay."

'Sure, hi Naruto-kun." She addressed her son-in-law.

"Hey Mrs. Yamanaka we're glad you could make it. Have a seat." He politely pulled out the chair for the older woman. Her eyes instantly widened at the excessive amount of food on the table. Surely her daughter hadn't been expecting for the three of them to consume all of this.

"Ino-chan, are we expecting more people?"

Naruto laughed and Ino smiled anxiously.

"I'm sorry." She apologized about the food. "I cook a lot when I'm nervous."

"Yes I remember. What are you so on edge about?"

"We'll tell you soon mom let's just eat some of the food anyway. We'll definitely have left overs for a week or so."

"I'd say you have more than a week's worth of food dear."

"Yep," Naruto laughed. "You got that right."

They did however have dinner with the three of them trying to eat as much as possible. Naruto piled on an extra helping on to his wife's plate which didn't go unnoticed by her mother.

"Naruto I ate too much already. I'm full."

"Are you sure that you don't want more?"

"_He really is trying to get me huge already." _She thought. "I'm fine."

"Ino-chan, don't feel bad. If you want to eat more then you definitely should."

"I…"

Mrs. Yamanaka narrowed her eyes as she took a sip of the water.

"Naruto-kun, Ino-chan is there anything that you'd like to share?"

The two blonds exchanged looks for some reason the both of them feeling quite uneasy right now, perhaps it wouldn't be as easy as they thought with telling her. Ino kind of felt like a young teenager again while Naruto felt like the scared shitless boyfriend of a pregnant teenager. They swallowed.

"_I guess it's because she's my mom."_

"_It must be because this is her mom."_

"Yeah, actually mom I…"

"You two are not having problems again are you? I know there had been some troubles."

"No," Naruto quickly spoke up. "Ino-chan and I we're fine Mrs. Yamanaka."

"Yeah mom, we're better and things are fine. My news is actually good."

"Okay then, what is it dear?"

Ino took a breath while trying to gather up her courage to tell her mom the really good news. Naruto took her hand within his then gave it a squeeze which she appreciated the extra support.

"Mrs. Yamanaka." He began. "It's really good news and it's something you wanted for a long time."

"Oh,"

"Hai," the platinum-blonde smiled. "Mom, congratulations you're going to have someone to dote on and spoil rotten."

Her eyes widened. "Ino-chan…are you…saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yep, as long as you don't mind being called grandma?"

The older platinum-blonde haired woman shook her head. Her smiled was bright as ever as she walked over to her daughter, capturing her in a tight hug.

"Ino-chan this is wonderful news. I'm very happy for you both."

"Yeah," Naruto grinned. "You'll finally get the grandchild you wanted us to give you so badly."

"Yes." She nodded. "Well that explains why there was no sake with dinner."

Ino's face fell flat while Naruto couldn't help his laughter.

"Mom,"

"It's true dear. You have been known to enjoy your sake."

"She's right babe."

"Yeah I know but I wouldn't do anything to hurt this baby. You both know that right?"

Ino's mother let her daughter go and looked at her curiously.

"Of course we know that Ino-chan." Naruto nodded.

"Ino are you okay?"

Ino stared back at her mother for she knew exactly why she had asked her that question.

"Yes mom I'm fine."

Mrs. Yamanaka nodded. "Good, well then this is certainly a cause for celebration. Ino-chan, get ready to be treated like a princess by both myself and Naruto-kun, these nine months will be important."

"Right," Naruto agreed. "Whatever you want or need from us Ino-chan you got it."

"Thank you." She smiled. "I'm lucky to have you both."

"Naruto-kun are you prepared? The Yamanaka women have been known to be very unpleasant during pregnancy. God knows how Inoichi-kun was able to deal with me so well. Are you ready to be bossed around, possibly hit, and perhaps even scarred for life?" she teased.

"It sounds like a typical day here. I don't see how her being pregnant could make it worse."

"Naruto," Ino shouted while gripping her fist before slamming it into his head.

"Ouch,"

Mrs. Yamanaka smiled.

"Do you see?"

"Ino-chan, was that really necessary?"

"Well, he was asking for it?" she calmed down. "This is going to be a long nine months."

"Yes, but it's a beautiful thing dear. It will all be worth it when you get to hold that amazing little child in your arms."

"Yeah," Ino whispered thoughtfully.

It would be worth it in the end when she got the chance to meet the little life she currently had growing within her.

"Yeah Mrs. Yamanaka you're right. I can't wait."

"You'll be wonderful parents. Naruto-kun, would you do me a favor? This is an occasion worth celebrating Ino-chan and I usually have ice cream together whenever it's good news."

"Oh." He nodded. "Say no more. I'll be right back."

He quickly pecked his wife on the cheek before leaving. Ino knew why her mom had used the whole ice cream thing as a tactic to get Naruto out of the house so they could talk.

"Honey are you okay?"

"Mom," she whispered. "I' am honestly scared out of my mind."

Mrs. Yamanaka nodded in understanding. She needed to be there for her daughter now more than ever.

"I can't have another miscarriage the first one was bad enough. I don't think I can handle a second."

"Ino-chan don't automatically go to the worse place possible. Have some faith."

"How can I not go there, it's a possibility? A real one." She sighed then gazed down at her still flat abdomen.

"We'll take this one day at a time dear. You do know that Naruto-kun needs to learn the truth now right?"

"Mom," she started.

Ino knew this secret would not be anything she could hide forever. She had been keeping it so long it really was eating her up.

"I know mom, trust me I know that I need to tell him, but how can I possibly tell him now with everything going on. It will kill him."

"Perhaps, but he should know Ino-chan. Do you think it will hurt any less if you continue to wait? It's better to be honest dear; even though yes it will be painful you must find the strength to do so."

She knew her mother was right. She would need to find that strength somehow.

"I know." She whispered. "There will never be a right time to tell Naruto this. I know that."

"I just want you to know Ino-chan that I love you and I will be here for whatever you need."

"Thank you mom, you're the best."

"You won't have to deal with anything alone again."

As her mother she had felt badly that she hadn't been there to help Ino get through the pain of her miscarriage. Not to mention all of the times she had pressured Ino to have children. She was sure it had to have some effect on her.

"If only I would have known."

"Mom, please it wasn't your fault. I didn't tell anyone."

"I didn't make matters any easier though, did I?"

She couldn't answer because Naruto re-entered the house with two bags full of ice cream.

"Hey, what's with the serious faces? Aren't we supposed to be celebrating?" The young man grinned.

"Naruto," Ino's eyes widened as she noticed the many containers of ice cream. "Do you think that you have enough?"

"Y-Yeah." He laughed nervously. "I wasn't really sure about what flavor to get. Ino-chan do you still like rocky road?"

"Yes." She answered. "You're sweet for remembering but there's no way we'll be able to eat all of this."

"Don't worry Ino-chan perhaps you will develop a craving for ice cream like I did when I was pregnant with you."

"Yeah I hope I just don't get any really weird cravings. I'm not too thrilled about puking my guts out or gaining weight either but I want this baby."

She was 100 percent positive about wanting her baby. She could live with everything else as long as it resulted in her and Naruto holding their child one day. The blond male waked over to her then gently kissed her lips.

"I'll be here every step of the way Ino-chan you can count on it."

"I know." She nodded. "Thank you Naruto."

That night after Mrs. Yamanaka had returned home the couple were in bed together. Naruto had his arms wrapped securely around her waist as he held her close.

"Can you believe it; we're really having a baby."

She could hear the evident smile in his voice. She'd do anything to keep that happy tone there.

"Yeah I know. I'm glad about this Naruto," she turned to him then gently pulled his lips to hers for a kiss. "I'm so glad that I could give you this. It's nice to see you so happy."

"How can I not be happy Ino-chan? I've got everything that I've ever wanted. It's you, me, and now we have a baby on the way, and you know a family."

She nodded. "I'm sorry that you didn't get the chance to know your mom and dad. You won't be robbed of having a family of your own any longer." She promised.

If anyone deserved a family to call his own it was Naruto.

"Ino-chan," he whispered. "Thank you."

She nodded because they didn't need any more words right now for they had a mutual understanding. Ino knew she'd do absolutely anything to make sure she carried to term.

"I'll schedule an appointment with Shizune-chan just to be on the safe side."


End file.
